Recurrent nightmare
by Idreamofivan
Summary: Wyatt keeps on dreaming that he turns evil again and tries to kill his beloved brother.Is this just a dream or is it something more? Evil Wyatt erupts in the good future and nothing and no one will stop him from achieving his goal. Cole too.please R&R.
1. The phantom of the menace

**Recurrent nightmare**

**SUMMARY:**17 year old Wyatt keeps on dreaming that he turns evil again and tries to kill his beloved brother. But is this just a dream or is it something more? Evil Wyatt erupts in the good future and nothing and no one will stop him from achieving his goal (Cole too), please R&R.

**DISCLAIMER: **For the ones that think that I own charmed… you are wrong… and I don't own it here nor in any of the following chapters…

**A/N:** This is the sequel to "Chris' Diary" though you can probably understand it fine without reading it, and feel free to ask me any question if there is something you don't understand.

**CHAPTER ONE: The phantom of the menace.**

**Year 2020**

_Chris was pinned against the wall. "Please Wyatt… you don't want to do this." _

_Chris looked pleadingly at him. Wyatt's right hand choking him against the wall, and an energy ball on his left one._

"_No, you are right, I don't little brother, but you are leaving me no choice." He told him harshly. "Now be a good boy, baby brother" he said softly, almost pleadingly "and tell me where the hell is it!"_

"_I told you I DON'T KNOW Wyatt. Now put me down!" He said half scared, half ordering him, as if this was a stupid sibling rivalry, only most sibling rivalry didn't end up with death, like this one might._

"_THAT'S NOT THE ANSWER I WANNA HEAR, CHRISTOPHER!" He yelled choking him even harder. _

_Chris face went red, he gasped out of air and both of his hands fought to release Wy's grip on his neck._

"_Don't play difficult, Chris, I really don't want to do this!" Wyatt's insane eyes sparkled with the light of the energy ball as he looked at Chris._

"_Then don't!"_

"_I told you… you are leaving me no other choice! Now remember, I didn't want to do this… I tried to reason with you… you brought it on yourself!" Wyatt said sadly, releasing his grip and throwing the energy ball at him. _

_Chris fell to the floor screaming in pain._

"NOOOOOOOOOOO" Wyatt awoke with a jolt, his face was sweaty and his body was trembling in fear.

"It's ok, Wy, it's ok. It was just a dream!" He heard the soft and soothing voice beside him, as a hand caressed his hair.

Wyatt turned around and let his huge seventeen year old body embrace his whitelighter's skinny frame tightly.

The other time-line Chris had been with them since Chris turned fourteen, he had been appointed His, the other Chris and his cousin's new whitelighter, and Wyatt always consider him as much of a brother as the other Chris.

"It's ok bro, it was just another nightmare!" Chris told him comfortingly.

Wyatt pulled away from the hug.

"Thanks… I am ok now" He tried to sound convincing.

"Will you tell me what's going on, Wy? You have been having these nightmares for how long? Two weeks already?"

Two months actually, Wyatt thought to himself. At first he would have them like once a week or less; but now… they were so frequent he was scared to fall asleep… and the dream was always the same… Wyatt was petrified he might turn evil again and hurt, or even worst… kill his brother; And then he would wake up in screams and sweaty, it had become terrifying.

After the first time Chris heard his screams (luckily a long while after the nightmares started) he had run to him, and he would be there every time he woke up now, comforting him. Wyatt wished he could control screaming in his sleep, he hated worrying his brother and not letting him sleep. He might be an angel, but still needed his slumber. Fortunately nobody else had heard his screams yet.

"It's ok. I'll be just fine, go back to bed, bro."

"No… Wy… tell me what's wrong! I heard Paige telling mom yesterday that teachers are complaining that you can barely stay awake in class, C.J (that's how the called little Chris now, since they couldn't call both of them Chris and C.J had thought that would be a cool nick, and he wanted to be Chris Junior!) asked me if I knew what was wrong with you cuz you look like you are fighting to stay awake all the time, and you are edgy and shaky, you yelled at Emma the other day for no reason at all" Wyatt felt guilty remembering how he had gone ballistic on his girlfriend the other day for no particular reason "Everybody is worried! Mom and Dad are freaking out and had been asking everybody if they know what's wrong. And I bet they asked you a few times already. I know for a fact that every time you close your eyes, you start screaming like there is no tomorrow. So will you tell me what's wrong?" Chris asked him concerned.

"Shoot… now I did it!" he thought. Everybody had realized there was something wrong with him; but he couldn't tell him, he wouldn't dare confess that he thought he was going to turn evil again, that he was going to hurt his own brother. He felt too ashamed to share it with someone else. His family was going to hate him and fear him if they found out. He couldn't live with that.

"You didn't tell anybody about my nightmares, did you? You promised Chris!" Wyatt asked him nervously.

"No I didn't but I am telling you now that I will break my promise… I will tell mom about this first thing in the morning. It's not normal and it's not healthy, Wy! I am worried too, you know?"

"Please Chris…promise you won't tell them… please… It's nothing, I am fine. Don't worry." Wy said as if it was nothing.

"Wy… we ARE worried… and it is SOMETHING. So just tell us so we can help you! You know… I though I was the one with the martyr complex around here! And no… I am sorry, Wy, but I am telling mom and dad about your nightmares tomorrow."

"Give me just one more day, Chris. I'll be fine… If I still wake you up tomorrow, you'll tell mom and dad! Please!" He pleaded.

"Ok, just one more night!" Chris said caringly. "Now rest" He said orbing away.

"Night, bro. Thanks." Wyatt said as he thought how the heck he was going to manage to block Chris at night so he couldn't hear his screams.

He sat down on his bed and orbed himself a notepad and a pen, he might as well start thinking of a spell that would help him right now, that would be at least something to do to keep him awake.

&&&&

**Year 2026**

Wyatt struggled to open the door with one hand, while carrying in the other one a six pack and a couple of sprites. Chris followed him carrying enough Thai food to feed an army.

"I swear I am not buying food from a place were I can't orb it away right away, EVER again in my life!" Chris complained.

Wyatt laughed and entered the house. Without even thinking about it, he orbed all the drinks in his hands right to the table, Chris did the same thing with the food behind him.

"Hey you… I've arrived from my honeymoon a few hours ago and you are already stealing my wife?" Wyatt asked teasingly.

"Hey she was my best friend before she was your girlfriend, so technically you stole her from me, I just want what's mine back!" C.J answered him.

"That seems just fair!" Wyatt smile walking to where Emma was and sitting in her chair, sitting her on his lap and passing his arms around her waist he kissed her cheek adoringly. "So what where you guys talking about?"

"I was telling C.J about our honeymoon." Emma said smiling broadly and caressing the arms around her waist.

"Ahh cool… so I am relieved of the whole telling what happened on the honeymoon duty? Awesome" He said happily.

"Hey! Nobody told ME what happened during the honey moon!" Chris complained.

"You've been gone for an hour… what did you guys talked about?" Emma chuckled, suddenly forgetting that boys are nothing like girls.

"What do you think CHRIS was talking about?" Wyatt.

"Reorganizing the book of shadows alphabetically?" C.J bantered.

"And indexing… don't forget about indexing… in categories and subcategories!" Emma barely could restrain her laughter.

"Yeah… you are right Emma, how could I forget… but tell me Chris if I have a Getora, that is half werewolf and half nymph, in which category do I put it in?" C.J teased with pretended innocence remembering an episode of the sort that in which Chris had tried to organize the book that way not too long ago.

Chris was blushed beyond red. "It's not funny! And…"

At the same time the four of them said "It's important!" Chris said it serious, the others just mocked him.

"Ahh… The female population of the manor asked me to tell you that if you don't come by tomorrow for dinner you are going to be in serious trouble!" Chris said in an evident effort to change the subject.

"What can I say… the ladies just love me!" Wyatt teased.

"Yeah specially cuz you are so humble" C.J laughed.

"Well it's not my fault if I am so perfect!" Wyatt mocked arrogance.

"You are perfect? Says who? Not even your parents! Cuz they know I am the perfect son!" C.J laughed.

"Everybody, look… honey… am I perfect?"

Emma cupped his face.

"The most perfect, powerful double blessed in the whole world." She answered adoringly.

"I might be the double blessed, people might always say and think that I am the most powerful being in the world, my love, but there is just one thing that they don't know, my sweet darling girl, that without you I am nothing!" He answered romantically and kissed her.

"Ahhh so romantic." C.J said sarcastically "and soo corny… where did you get that Wy? From a fortune cookie?"

"He always tells her that, he told her that once cuz someone was bullying her cuz she was dating the double blessed and he has been telling her that ever since!" Chris explained as if it was something obvious.

"How come HE knows that and I don't?" C.J asked pretending to be offended.

"Cuz maybe he LISTENS to me when I talk to him unlike my SO CALLED best friend?" Emma answered him.

"Well darling, that's cuz he doesn't hear from you as much as I do, you just talk TOO much to remember everything!" He joked.

"I don't talk THAT much!" Emma whined, everybody looked at her like "yeah, you do!" "Baby… tell them I don't talk THAT much!" She demanded Wyatt.

"Unless the have redefined the concept of THAT much lately… honey, if the would pay you 5 cents for each word you said, we'd be billionaires in a couple of hours!" Wyatt chuckled, Emma playfully hit him "Ouch!"

"Ohh but come on! If you compare me with…hmm…. Penny… I talk a lot less than Penny!"

"Well that's cuz our little cousin gave the word verbiage a WHOLE new meaning!" Chris laughed.

"I love that girl, but …Yeah I swear she was born with an unlimited credit in linguistic resources and when she was born she bought a BIG dictionary to get some more words!" C.J continued.

"Yeah… she is a walking, talking… and I stress the word TALKING, headache supply." Wyatt finished.

While Wyatt was talking Emma's cell phone rang.

"Speaking of the devil!" She said looking at her caller ID "hey Penny wassup?... nothing, talking… about you actually, the guys were saying you talk too much. GUYS! Penny say you just envy her, cuz your life is not even as close as interesting as hers, that why you don't have that many things to tell!"

"Yeah sure, coz!" Wyatt yelled sarcastically on the phone. Emma stood up and walked to the bedroom.

"She says you guys can't understand her!" She said on her way out.

"Yeah… tell her that we DEFINITELY can't understand her… but that she shouldn't worry, that we love her anyways!" C.J answered right before Emma closed the door.

"What do you guys think they are talking about?" Wyatt asked insecurely.

"YOU!" Both Chris said at the same time.

"Do you guys think I wanna know what she is saying?" He asked even more insecurely.

"Trust me bro… you don't even want to know what she tells me!" C.J answered him teasingly.

"WHY? WHAT DID SHE SAY?" Wyatt asked freaked out.

C.J and Chris laughed, that got him EVERYTIME!

Chris and C.J left two hours later and Wyatt and Emma went to bed.

"Good night, sweetie!" Emma said closing her eyes.

"I love you, honey!" Wyatt saying spooning her close to him, treasuring her scent as he felt asleep.

&&&&&&&

**Year 2020**

The next day…

All the school age Halliwell members orbed/shimmered to the manor together, it wasn't really necessary, being all able to teleport themselves, they could just finish classes and orb home each by themselves. Still they have always done it together, they had gotten used to that, and they wouldn't even think about doing it any other way. After the last class was over, they would all join in a particular spot in magic school's cafeteria and they would all orb home together. When they were little Paige or Jake would always orb with them, but then, after Wyatt was old enough and magic school had added regular classes (for magical kids) in the mornings and magical classes in the afternoons, as to allow the kids that graduated from there to actually go to a regular college if they wanted to. Paige and Jake would always have to stay a while after classes were over, working. So Wyatt, C.J (Chris), Paige's twins (Penny and Patty) and Phoebe's girl (Prue), would always orb together after school.

Wyatt sighed soundly throwing his backpack violently against the floor.

"Someone had a nice day!" Chris teased him sarcastically; he always tried to be there when the kids came back from school.

"Wyatt, you shouldn't throw you backpack on the floor like that, your mom is going to kill you!" Penny told him caring, though a little bossy.

Wyatt smirked at her, the last thing he needed right now was to deal with his cousin's or his mom's tidiness obsession. "You don't like it, come and pick it up!"

"Ouch… someone is in a good mood today!" C.J teased sarcastically, picking the backpack up and hanging it in the correct place with his. His brother hadn't seemed ok for a while now, and he certainly didn't look like he needed one of his mom's lectures right now.

"Oh… you mean Mr. I've-been-in-such-a-good-mood-lately over here?" Patty asked sarcastically "I swear you have to cut down on your testosterone daily dose, coz!"

"You are so not funny Patricia!" Wyatt was so tired, so devastated and it had been such a long, horrible day. He certainly didn't need his whole family fighting with him. He knew he had been edgy lately, but he had so many things going on.

"Well at least she is not…"

Chris interrupted Penny and the upcoming fight.

"So why did you have the best day ever at school, Wy?" Chris asked him sarcastically.

-"You can't even begin to imagine. You know we have this new substitute teacher for magical history, right?" C.J and the girls nodded; Chris just listened.

"So whatever, first class, he is telling us the importance of learning magical history or some other boring stuff, and the he is like as an assignment I want you guys to write a paper on… and LISTEN TO THIS…. "An evolutionary study on the powers of the double blessed". I guess the idiot never researched much about the fact that the head mistress was a charmed one, or he thought she might like it or something. And I guess he got fooled by the fact that we all use our father's last names at school! But dude… Wyatt Wyatt kinds of catches the eye, you know? You know what is worst? He said he was going to ask every class from grade 4th onwards to do it!" Wyatt was furious "I definitely don't want people writing about me! The whole SCHOOL! This CAN NOT be happening"

-"And Paige allowed this teacher to do that?" Chris asked shocked. "It doesn't seem like something she would do. She rarely allowed grad students to do their thesis on those topics and mostly her only excuse is "my family NO"! I know cuz I've given some of the grad classes!."

-"My parents would never let any dumb teacher do that! They would just kill him/her!" Penny said protectively.

-"Yeah… besides…I refuse to do a paper on a testosterone, temperamental, moody, teenage freak, like you… I much rather do it on Chris or CJ." Patty

"GEEE Thanks Patty!" He said hurt and sarcastically "Cuz I really asked to be a freak! God like I wouldn't give anything not to be the freaking double blessed!" He threw himself on the couch with a heavy thump and looked certainly gloomy.

"She was just joking, Wy… you ought to calm down!" Chris said comfortingly sitting beside him.

"No she is right…I am testosterone, temperamental, moody, teenage freak! I just wished so badly I wasn't myself…I just don't want to be me… " Wy answered so miserably it was heartbreaking for everybody. Prue rapidly ran to sat beside him and started caressing his hair adoringly. Wy looked at her thankfully.

"I was joking Wy…" Patty said running to him and jumping on his lap, hugging him dearly "You know we love you… annoying and all we LOVEEEEEEEEE you…" She said playfully.

Wyatt hugged her desperate, he needed the physical contact to feel some relief.

"I am still a freak… an evil inclined freak." He said gloomy.

"You just need to sleep bro…you look so tired… I bet a little nap would do wonders on you!" C.J said worried.

"No…I don't want to sleep… I am ok."

"Yeah, Wy… look at the bright side…nobody can get a better grade at that paper than us… I mean who is going to know more about the moody, temperamental yet absolutely lovable and endearing double blessed than us… right?" Penny said, seeing that Chris was on one of Wyatt's sides, Prue on the other and Patty on top on him, she proceed to kneel in front of him and rest her chin on his knees.

Wyatt smiled at her and shuffled her hair.

&&&&&&&

**Year 2026.-** Underworld.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" A human looking demon in his mid fifties asked.

"The potion? Yes…Why don't you trust me, father?" A teenage demon, around sixteen/seventeen years old; that was mixing the potion raised his face and asked his father. Eric black hair glowed with the fire and his penetrating blue eyes reflected the flames underneath the cauldron. The contrast with his extremely white skin, made him look a little scary, yet tremendously attractive. Yuri smiled at his son, Eric could always get wanted, he was too smart, too resourceful and manipulative not to.

"So one last time… we summon the double blessed here, we throw him the potion, and he will stop being the goody goody goofus he is right now and will turn evil, and then will have him by our side, and we'll rule the under and upper world?" Yuri asked his son.

"Basically… so what do you think?"

"That I have a very ambitious son!"

"Don't state the obvious…Will you help me?"

"When did I ever deny you my help, son?"

"Good… then summon the double blessed."

Yuri chanted something in an ancient language.

"What?" Said a sleepy Wyatt as he was summon into the demons lair; before he could react, Eric threw the potion at him.

Suddenly, Wyatt got involved in a swirl of black wind, and the man that had just been summoned transformed in his other life time's evil alter ego. The change was minimal, his Pj's pants and bare torso were now enfold in a black outfit. His eyes revealed his insanity and lack of moral judgment but other than that… it looked exactly the same man, and technically he was… but practically, they were very different, and this Wyatt had no knowledge of the existence of the other one. He never had the chance to find out that his brother had succeeded in saving him.

"What is this? Where am I? Where are my servants?" Wyatt confusion was masqueraded by his anger, one second, he was in his shrine with his minions, the next, the world was being swallowed in this big twisting twirl, and seconds later he was sucked from the vacuum and landed here.

So… that's the first chapter…let me know what you think…I promise you'll understand what's all about pretty soon. Cole will come back soon too.

**A/N:** THANKS to everybody that reviewed the last chapter of Chris' Diary; I am pretty busy right now… so I can't answer every review personally. I'll answer them in the next chappie.


	2. The drawbacks of the power

**CHAPTER II: The drawbacks of the power.**

Year 2026- Underworld

"What is this? Where am I? Where are my servants?" Wyatt anger masked his confusion, one second, he was in his shrine with his minions, the next, the world was being swallowed in this big twisting twirl, and seconds later he was sucked from the vacuum and landed here.

Yuri stared at him scared, Eric was just smiling arrogantly. Wyatt threw an energy ball and Yuri burst into flames.

"EXCALIBUR!" Wyatt called, but Excalibur never appeared "EXCALIBUR!" He called again, but nothing; Eric was just staring at him. "What's going on here? Where is Excalibur? What have you done to me?" He pinned Eric to the wall. "ANSWER ME! What is going ON HERE?" He yelled with a fireball in his hand.

"Hey hey hey… why would you wanna kill the help? I can help you, let you know what's going on, be your servant." Eric said calmly.

"What happened… what did you do to me?" Wyatt asked in rage.

"I revived you!"

"Revived me? But I was never dead!" Wyatt said angrily.

"No… not quite…you just disappeared… your world disappeared!"

"WHAT? What are you ranting about kid? Are you insane?"

"Follow me…let me show you!" He said flaming away; Wyatt followed.

The reappeared in the seer's lair.

"Here he is..." Eric spoke to the seer. "I need you to show him."

The seer poured some liquid from the cauldron in front of her and gave it to Wyatt.

"What's this?" He asked apprehensive. "How do I know you are not trying to poison me?"

"Why would I bring you back just to poison you? That will show you what you missed this last 24 years, drink it and you'll know…"

"What do you get out of this?" Wyatt asked suspicious.

"I'll get to rule the world beside you!"

"No one rule beside me but my brother!"

"I know… I studied all about you… you can say I am your biggest fan… but I'll settle for being the third in command… if you ever get any of the Chrises to join you… that is." Eric smiled conceitedly.

"Any of the Chrises? What are you talking about?"

"Drink up… and you'll see!" Eric said calmly.

Wyatt drank the liquid and embarked himself in a voyage through a different Wyatt's memories… from the moment Chris arrived to the past, till the night before that one… he saw, almost experienced all the other Wyatt's memories.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Year 2020- Magic school.

C. J and Emma were walking to class, raising stares everywhere; but unluckily they were used to it.

Being the son of a charmed one and an elder, the brother of the double blessed, the re-born version of the guy that went to the past to save his brother from turning evil and bestowed his new born self with 24 years worth of memories, and the nephew of the headmistress wasn't something that passed unnoticed in magic school.

Emma, was not only one of the most popular girls at school, she was also the girlfriend of one of the most popular guys at school, "Mr. Wyatt Double Blessed" as his "enemies" called him, and also C.J's best friend.

So they had given up the idea of walking unnoticed a long time ago; most people liked them, respect them, but they were a few that were jealous of their status, and could be really mean to the Halliwells and Emma once in a while.

"So… ok, if he has a problem with me, why doesn't he say so? He's been picking up fights with me just for the sake of it for weeks already." Emma told C.J upset.

"It's not you… trust me… quite on the contrary… I think you are one of the few things that are keeping him sane right now… Wy has been edgy for weeks… with EVERYBODY Emma, so… don't worry about it." C.J told her.

"But why?"

"I don't know but if you find out please let us know… Cuz it's freaking us all out… and I think Chris knows something about it and its hiding it from us." C.J said walking into the classroom, Emma followed.

"And to add up to a happy day… now we have history of magic, with the new substitute teacher that is going to make us write a paper on my already distressed enough boyfriend." She said tragicomically. "What do you think? Can I write a paper about how my kids are going to look like? I mean it IS an evolutionary study…" Emma said as they took a seat.

Chris chuckled "Yeah… I would pay to see his face if you do that. So you heard about the paper too?"

"Yeah… my sweet boyfriend mentioned it yesterday night… somewhere between yelling at me for no particular reason and begging me for forgiveness as if he just killed my mother."

Right at that moment the teacher chose to walk in.

&&&&&&&&&

2026- Underworld

"I can't believe it... did all that really happened?" Wyatt asked shocked, after he experienced all his new life.

"Yeah... unluckily...your beautiful world got ruined by your idiot brother!" Eric said. Wyatt choked him with one hand.

"Don´t you DARE call Chris an idiot!"

"He ruined everything you worked so hard for!" Eric defended himself; trying to get rid of Wyatt´s noose.

"And he gave his LIFE for me... I can´t believe Chris gave his life for me... do you know what that means?"

"That he is an idiot?" Eric smiled smugly.

Wyatt choked him harder. "NO you moron... that he cares about me!"

"Oh... gee... spare me the sappy crap, please! So what do we do now? How do we get back to a world of darkness?" Eric said in a very teenage like tone.

"First... we go to the past!"

"WHY?"

"We need to get back Excalibur... and I found out what happened to it in my little vision quest... My parents kept it until my eighteenth birthday this time, fearing what the power of Excalibur could do to me, considering... that well... in another life time, he was me...and when they gave it to my eighteen year old prude self... the idiot got rid of it... threw back on the lake and cast a spell to renounce to our natural right and inheritance... so we need to go back to when I was seventeen to get it back! But first...We are gonna go get my wife and we'll have to make some potions that might help us in the future."

If there were two things that Wyatt rescued from his vision quest were that his brother had died for him, which evidently meant he cared; And that he was madly in love with that girl, who he had never really met, but was still his wife.

"WHAT?"

"What are deaf now?" He yelled.

"NO… but I don't understand…How your wife would help us?"

"Emma? Ohh... she is probably not going to help us at all, she is probably going to kick and scream and bitch at me when she realizes what´s going on." Wyatt said certain.

"So?"

"So it's none of your business… if I say we are going to go get Emma, you just ask WHEN!"

&&&&&&&&

2020- Magic School.

C.J was slightly banging his head against his desk wishing the class was over. He knew Paige didn't have a lot of time to find a substitute; but this guy was arrogant and obnoxious.

"And to finish I am planning to give all grades a special assignment to test your researching skills and your capacity to articulate past history with the present, the topic on the paper is the same for all grades." C.J heard the new substitute teacher for history of magic say and he knew he was about to explode " An evolutionary study on the powers of the double blessed".

"Sir, with all due respect, I don't think the double blessed would appreciate it if you ask the whole school to do a study about him!" C.J restrained his anger and said politely.

"Look Mr…. Wyatt right?" He said looking through his name sheet, C.J nodded. "I am pretty sure the double blessed wouldn't mind if the whole school is writing a paper about him, and even if he did, it's not of your darn concern." He said condescendingly.

C.J certainly didn't like the guy… He felt like punching him.

"Look Mr…Rosseman" C.J imitated his tone "I am pretty sure the double blessed does mind that the whole school is writing a paper about him, and even if he didn't, you BET is my darn concern!"

"And why is so?" he said petulantly "And how come you are so sure he minds? Maybe its cuz you don't want to work, because you are lazy? Because you don't know where to get material from?"

"Well first of all, SIR, is my darn concern, cuz YOU are not the one that hears him whining after school about how ridiculous it is to do a study about your own powers and how annoying it is to have everybody else at school doing it. Second, I know… cuz as I said… I heard his complaints all yesterday afternoon and if that wasn't enough, it royally pisses me off that someone decides to make a study about my brother as if he was a freaking lab rat!" C.J yelled at him

"WHAT?" Mr Rosseman said.

"He is just jealous… aren't you Halliwell? Wyatt always gets all the attention… Gee… he even took your girl!" Mallone shouted mockingly.

Mr Rosseman spoke confused "Halliwell? I thought your last name was Wyatt!"

"Mallone… leave her OUT OF IT! You honestly didn't think it was weird to have a student called Wyatt Wyatt, you idiot?" C.J was glad he didn't inherit molecular manipulation form his mom… because by now all the chalks near the blackboard were jumping around as if they were popping pop corn.

"How do you dare call me idiot?"

"How DARE YOU do something like that to Wyatt?"

"Stop the disrespect, and explain me... what do you mean... did you lie to me? You are not Mr. Wyatt? And Who is Wyatt Wyatt you are talking about? And what do the Halliwells have to do with all this?"

"Do you have ANY idea of the name of the double blessed? Do you have ANY idea of his father's last name? Cuz guess what... he has a father... a brother... a WHOLE family...Or you actually don't know ANYTHING about the subject of your infamous paper?"

"How can you be so disrespectful? Don't you dare talk to me like that Mr..."

"Halliwell... Wyatt... I don't care...YOU are the one being disrespectful, with my brother, with me... with my whole family! Have you ever for a second stop to think that the double blessed it's actually a human being? Not even that… a seventeen year old boy, that has to struggle with enough problems at home and at school, for you to actually make high-school even worst for him?"

And that was how C.J landed in Paige's office that afternoon, courtesy of a very annoyed Magic history teacher, that was probably feeling pretty stupid at that point, but was doing a great job at hiding it.

&&&&&&

2026-Underworld

"Did you find everything I asked you for?" Wyatt demanded harshly, while he prepared some potions for the time traveling.

"Yeah... still...What I don't understand it's why do you want to brew a poison that can kill a whitelighter and then two different healing potions for that poison? Why would you even wanna heal the whitelighter in the first place?" Eric said confused, giving him the last ingredients, that Wyatt proceed to pour in the cauldron.

"Since when your job is to understand? It's none of your business and will remain none of your business... so shut up and give me what I need, so we can go get Emma!"

After a few minutes, he put all the vials in a back pack, a couple on his pocket.

"Wait here... I'll call you when I am done... you are coming to the past... right?" Wyatt asked Eric.

"Of course... I'll follow you everywhere and do whatever you ask!"

"Good... you'll be rewarded one day...one thing I didn't ask... which are you powers? I saw you flame... can you do anything else?" Wyatt asked.

"I am a firestarter!" Eric said proudly.

"Good power...besides demons and witches have it... so they won't be able to tell you are evil as long as you don't flame away!" Wyatt smiled smugly. Eric looked at him confused "You'll see... now... I'll call you when we are ready to leave!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

2026- Wyatt and Emma´s loft.

"Emma, sweetie, wake up... I need you to come with me." Wyatt said gently in her ear.

"Where Wy...it´s like... too late at night." Emma answer turning towards him, but barely opening her eyes.

"I know sweetie, but I need you to come with me!" He whispered kissing her forehead. "Here you have some clothes... get dress... I´ll explain you everything later...I´ll wait for you in the living-room."

By the time Emma got out of the room, Wyatt was all set and Eric was beside him.

"Who is this?" Emma asked sleepy looking at the teenager beside Wyatt.

"This is Eric... he'll go with us!" Wyatt answered walking to her and passing an arm around her shoulders, gently dragging her forward.

"Go where, Wy?" Emma asked more and more confused by the second.

"You'll see soon." He said cupping her chin with one hand. "I love you, you know?" He said kissing her gently.

"EWWW... do I really have to see this?" Eric said disgusted.

"Shall we my queen?" Wyatt bowed graciously, indicating Emma to go through the portal. Emma looked at him baffled, and Wyatt just held her hand comfortingly, while they walked into the portal that leaded to 2020.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

* * *

Pukah

"Cole?  
Cole?" Porque tanto alboroto? Yeah you guys say sth with blablah araca or sth like that right? I can't remember the Spanish from spain term.

Yeah… Cole will appear like next chapter or the next… I don't know…soon I hope…Why? Cole is going to play an important role in this fic, actually.

"Wyatt IS surely turning rvil... but I wander what did he do in th past to stop the nightmares... did he do something?" yeah… his evil version appeared and made them come true…

""Wyatt is evil, put him down... mbuahaha mbuahaha!"" Yeah I think they'll decide to avoid mentioning that little detail to the elders if they can…

"On the other hand, I'll rather see them trying... that much elder blood in the walls!" I wouldn't mess with evil Wyatt… and they are pretty much cowards… so I think they'll stay out of it, and forced the Halliwells to handle it and once they are done, they will find a way to bitch about it to them… right?

"Plu the substitue teacher... that's a moron. " He is a jackass… but I thought it would be cute to have C.J jumping to defend his brother… and Paige… she is going to KILL him when she finds out "but's an improvement in Wyatt's maturity that the boy didn't blasted him accidentally in the middle of the class... aunque seguramente estaba demasiado ocupado intentando que se abriera un agujero a sus pies i se lo tragara." Hehe poor Wy… you don't give him enough credit… he would have never accidentally blasted him… he would have probably send him flying against the walls and manually breaking a couple of bones, that's all…

Yeah but it was a mix between he was like good… tierra por favor tragame and he was just too upset with everything that was going on, to add more too it… pobrecito… ya estaba saturado… ni fuerzas para seguir peleando tenia… if not… He would have yelled to the moon..  
"I wonder... is this teacher just a teacher? or is he something else?" Nahh I think its just a teacher…" why would he do such a thing without the headmistress consentment?" Cuz he is a jackass… probably friend with the elders..

"Was he really unaware that Wyatt was in the class? Is he just a moron?" Yeah… he is just a moron.  
"Hum... you're turning me into a suspiscious freak!" PARANOID freak… its psycho Chris fault… don't blame me! Now you can blame psycho Wyatt too… that he is going to start showing all his psychoness soon. Or more like his completely multiple personalities problems soon.

"In the plus side, I've just known the two demons and I already like them Ok, they're gonna be evil and horrible horrible guys to hang around... plus they've just awakened Wyatt... nevertheless I like them " Eric it's going to be something… very clever and cunning guy! The rest of Wyatt cohorts (well one more… or two depends how you look at it) will come soon.

"Thanks thanks thanks thanks for not making Wyatt wear that ridiculous goatee. I swear that in the chapter where they bring Wyatt back from the future and he turns evil, it was the worse faked piece of facial hair I've ever seen... it looked like a piece of cat's backside hair glued in the poor guy's chin." NOOOO no goatee…PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE, and not that super gay hair cut for good Wyatt either… he can be good and still be cool and have a cool hair cut… whassup with making him look like Mary in a little house of the prairie when he is good? And some lame cartoon evil character if he is bad? NOOOO, so I decided that he looks basically the same… and that's why Emma doesn't really notice the change.

"Unless his goatte has now it's own will and is the real evil character in this story..." I'll think about it… but then I might have to change it from a drama to a horror fiction…

"PD: Truth is already in my beta's hands! the moment I have it, I post it.:" YEAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY… yeppy now we'll have psycho Wyatt and psycho Chris conversing!

foxhana

"erm, it's a little too long for me to read. well, to me." Yeah… you are right… it was too long… but I knew where I wanted to end it, and it took longer than I thought… this is shorter..  
Thanks very much… I hope you enjoy this chappie too.

Chris-Halliwell

THANKS  
Why is there the 2020 and 2026 stuff? Because I needed to turn 2026 Wyatt in evil and sent him to the past. From now on it's all set in 2020.  
"Wyatt Wyatt? Hehehe."Yeah… kind of catchy… right?  
"The Halliwell Chilldren have to write a roprt on their brother/cousin/self? Good idea." I think you are the only Halliwell that thinks so! I'll tell Mr Rosseman that you do it…a 10 page long essay on the evolution of the double blessed powers… what do you think? hehehe  
Thanks… I am glad you liked it.

Nathy1000000

GRACIASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS que divina… como me gustan tus reviews… me re emocionan, juro que si…!"Tu insane Wy fue tan insane...y tan Wy...queriendo a Chris pero creyendo que tenía que herirlo? matarlo?" Vas a ver lo que va a hacer el turro… Mi intencion en esta fic es que a evil Wyatt la gente lo ODIE y AME con locura…

"También me gustó mucho Chris consolándolo a Wyatt. CJ. y Chris son baarbaros y Wyatt y Emma me gusta desde que no salían así que ahora casado me parecen de lo mejor. CJ es muy tierno jugando a pelearse con Wyatt por Emma." Me alegra que te gusten las relaciones fliares y romanticas :) a ver ahora que opinas de Emma con evil Wyatt…  
"Y bue...la escena final, que escena. No me preguntes por qué pero ya me encanta ese demon adolescente todo seguro de sí mismo y tan loco como para summon a insane Wy." Eric es querible desde un angulo extraño… porque es malo el guacho… juro que si… mira… le mataron al padre y ni pestaño el guacho!pero still… lovable "Ya estoy adorando esta historia y me hace sentir especial que me la hayas comentado con anticipación." Gracias espero que te guste... se me ocurrieron un par de cosas mas ademas de las que te conte... asi que también vas a tener un par de sorpresas, para que no sepas siempre que va a pasar con todo : )

Sparkling Cherries

"Bless Wyatt. I thught that as he had made some coffee like potion that would keep him up all day that he'd be bouncing off the walls and ultra peppy." I didn´t think about that... I was soo stupid... yeah he should have make a potion not to sleep, well... he is still on time...though his nightmare is a step away from coming to life! "is chris/cj gonna suffer again?" It´s not going to be a pleasant time for anybody, cuz if not there will be no fiction... unluckily... happiness never sells ... right? But Chris is going to particularly suffer this time...

Victorious Light

" Well you certainly have me intrigued." Thanks... I feel flaterred... I was thinking about you yesterday...well actually about your fic and that I miss it, and your wonderful writting style!

"It's nice to see all of the charcters you created grown up and more mature, in particular the girls." That´s nice to hear...  
"Nice dream sequence at the beginning, I love dream scenes, don't ask me why." Really? Cool... I won´t ask you why... i will take it as your little weirdness ;P! Well its awesome that I put it then... yeah... Wy it´s completely freaked out about them... Paige reaction to the paper will come next chappie.

MyLoverWearsGlitterLipstick

Hey hon...I hope it didn´t hurt to kick your ass up and down the room... but then... knowing you... you might like it rough (hehehe evil me speaking! ) " Hmm...I like Wyatt pinning Chris to the wall, but I think that's my thing." Hehehe see I told you you liked it rough..."else I might be forced to be sad again!" nooo I don´t like it when you are sad... I have to keep my little girl happy, right?

JadeAlmasy

Thanks... here you have... hope you like it!

AngelBoy05

Thank you so much... I hope you liked this chappie too...

Cassi 

New fic, Yeah! But I have a doubt, I didn't get the whole CJ and Chris thing..." This is a sequel of Chris´diary. In that Fic, Chris from season 6 comes back as a ghost to help Chris (from the good future) and good Wyatt with something, and at the end of the fiction Chris from season 6 gets named their whitelighter (C.J, Wyatt, Patty, Prue and Penny's whitelighter), so the little Chris from the good future is renamed C.J, so they can distinguish one from the other, but basically Chris is the Chris we know from the show, and C.J is the new Chris, from the changed time line. Did I make it even more confusing or you understand now? I hope you understand it... Thanks for your review and I hope you like this story!

phoebe turner

THANKSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS that was soo nice of you... my ego is so big I can´t fit my room! I hope you like this one too...

teal-lover

I am absolutely delighted that you like it! Thanks... thanks... thanks : )

"I can picture it in my head, and I find it very amusing that now Chris & CJ have caught up in age and appearance. Unless Chris has allowed himself to get older looking like Leo." No... I guess that with all the problems they had with the elders, they wouldn´t think it was worth it to fight about something as trivial as is aging... so Chris will look 23 till the day he days (and I am definitely not complaining!)

"And I was really rooting for Emma & Wyatt to stay together, but this was better than I expected." Well...that particular relationship is going to get complicated, or twisted...but I hope you´ll still enjoy it...

" I'm interested in what's going to happen now--especially now that he's married. Will he even remember? And which Chris was he trying to hurt in the dream, Chris or CJ? " Dun, dun... you´ll have to read to find out... one question is answer in this chapter... the other one, either in chapter 3 or 4, I don´t think it will take me more than that...

"Wow, this is interesting...I can't wait for the update on this." Welll I hope it didn´t disapoint you and you still want to read more!


	3. Evil love

**CHAPTER III: Evil love**

2020- Underworld.

Wyatt, holding Emma's hand, appeared in the underworld in 2020, Eric following them close behind.

Knowing that his youngest version would have his powers in this time, Wyatt mumbled a spell to regain them underneath his breath, so Emma wouldn´t hear him. This spell would restore his powers by taking them away from the 2020 good Wyatt.

"What are we doing here, Wy? When are C.J and Chris coming? What´s going on?" Emma asked.

Eric looked at her furiosly which earned him an aereal ticket to the wall, courtesy of her husband.

"Wy... what are you doing? Why did you do that to him?" Emma asked horrified.

"So he learns to respect you, my love!" He said hugging her and pulling her close to him.

"Why? You can´t be throwing people against the walls just cuz you don´t like the way they look at me... you know that! What´s going on? There is something odd with you!" She said worried.

Wyatt leaned down to kiss her, but she stopped him. "NO tell me what´s going on!"

"Kiss me... please!" He begged and she couldn´t resist him begging.

"Kiss me one more time before you start hating me." Wyatt thought to himself in pain.

"Will you tell me what´s going on now, sweetie?" Emma asked genuinly concern, cupping his cheek with her hand.

"We are in 2020, we came to get Excalibur... and I need you to drink this!" He said giving her a vial.

"Why do you want Excalibur? You were always scared of what that sword might do to you... you fear it might turn you evil! Why do you want it for? And why do I have to drink that? What´s that potion for?" She questioned him, and Eric fought to stop the words that were jamming in his mouth.

"Cuz I NEED IT... Can´t you understand? Just drink this, Emma…PLEASE… just because I am asking you to!" Wy snapped.

"Why do you NEED Excalibur? And what is that potion for?" She didn´t react that good either.

"Emy, PLEASE!"

"NO! Tell me what´s going on and I´ll drink it!" She said stubbornly.

"What´s going on it´s that your husband is back to his old self... and we need Excalibur to bring back the double blessed to the place where he belongs... the ruler of the world... the ruler of all power... and that potion will make you see the light... will make you join us!" Eric snapped... tired of seeing the couple bantering.

Of course, that earned him a painful energy ball in mid stomach. Wyatt looked at him angrily, and with one hand grabbed Emma, who looked extremely confused, to prevent her from running away. He mumbled a few words and swang his free arm and a door appeared. He opened it and he forced Emma inside, closing the door.

He then proceeded to heal Eric, warning him that if he ever did something like that again he was dead meat. Once he was healed he left him and walked inside the room that he had conjured for his wife.

The "room" looked more like a palace than a part of the underworld. It was decorated exactly the way Emma liked it, it was perfect, except for the fact that it had no windows, no doors (the door could be seen from outside but didn´t exist inside, it only appeared when someone from outside opened it) and it was a room in the middle of the underworld. It had a huge bathroom, with all the amenities, a sauna, Jacuzzi, etc. It also had a livingroom and almost any luxury any woman can dream off. Except for freedom.

Emma was trying hard not to cry, waiting for him.

"Is it true Wyatt?" She asked hurt.

"TAKE IT" He said giving her the vial.

"NO! Is it true?"

"Emy... please...you don´t understand!"

"Then explain it to me... don´t force me a potion...tell me what happened." Wyatt sat on the bed and sat Emma on his lap... she resisted, but finally gave in. Wyatt told her everything that had happened; she was stunned to say the least.

"Now, will you take it?" Wyatt asked pleadingly, standing up to go get the potion that he had left on a table.

"NO! Never!" Emma said decisively.

"It's cuz you don't love me like I do, I knew that... I knew you would leave me, like everybody else... you don´t love me like I do..." he said devastated.

"Like you love yourself you mean? NO! I don't love you Wyatt, I LOVE MY WYATT, the one you used to be!" She was crying now "But you are not that person anymore!"

"Are you going to tell me you don't still feel it when I do this?" He said gently caressing her cheek and sitting beside her in the bed "Or when I do this" He whispered kissing her lips so softly and lovingly, so tenderly, it was hard for Emma to remember he was not who he used to be. "Are you going to tell me you don't feel anything when I tell you that I love you." He whispered in her ear, caressing her cheek gently and kissing her neck. "Because I love you Emma, so much!" He whispered looking adoringly straight into her eyes. One hand still on her cheek the other one caressing her thigh. She got lost in those loving blue eyes she knew so well, despite the madness, despite the insanity, she could still see the love " I might be the double blessed, people might always say and think that I am the most powerful being in the world, my love, but there is just one thing that they don't know, my sweet darling girl, that without you I am NOTHING!" He whispered again what he always told her (a/n: see first chapter) looking straight into her eyes, and she couldn't fight it any more, she knew it wasn't right, but it was still the man she loved, disguised behind a thick layer of potion and insanity, but it was still him.

She surrendered and kissed him passionately and lovingly, allowing him to be the master of her body.

"But no potion, Wy… I don't want to loose myself." She whispered in a pleasure groan, as she was laid in the bed and kissed everywhere lovingly by her husband.

"You won't loose yourself, you will find yourself!"

"No potion, Wyatt!"

"So be it, but you understand I won't be able to let you leave this room without the potion?"

Emma looked around sadly but nodded.

"Don't worry baby, I won't let anything ever happen to you. As long as you are beside me, everything is always going to be ok."

What Emma feared was that those words were pretty literal, specially the as long as you are beside me.

"I love you so much!" Wyatt told her, kissing her neck.

"I love you too, Wy." She said, and she meant it, despite herself.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

2020- Magic school

Benjamin looked confused when he saw C.J there, he did visit Paige once in a while, but he was never brought by a teacher to the headmistress office that was more Wyatt or the twins' style.

"What happened?" Benjamin asked Mr. Rosseman.

"He insulted and mocked me." He said annoyed.

"He was disrepecting Wy, Ben! He was talking about him as he was an object for display!" C.J defended himself.

"Don´t worry Kiddo, I am sure your AUNT will understand" Ben said, stressing the word aunt, he always liked C.J, and he hadn´t like the little he saw if Mr. Rosseman "Mrs Wilcox will recieve you in a minute. Do you want to come in too, Mr. Rosseman?"

"No, I trust Mrs Wilcox can handle this little brat!" Mr Rosseman said obnoxiously.

"You did hear that the brat is her nephew, right?" Ben said defiantly, but Mr. Rosseman was already gone. "Don´t worry kiddo, everything is going to be fine... Paige won´t get mad at you, and seeing that monster over there... I am sure you had your reason to do whatever you did!" Ben told C.J reasuarringly, since now that he had calmed down, he was fidgeting nervously, scared of what his aunt and parents would say, he couldn´t stand the idea of dissapointing them.

"C.j... What are you doing here?" Paige asked surprised when she opened the door.

C.J walked meekly to her and into her office.

"So?" She asked

"Mr. Rosseman told me to come here cuz he says I was disrespectful to him." He said sheepishly.

"And were you?" Paige said softly; C.J was never into trouble and it was hard to believe he had done something wrong without a valid reason; or at least a valid reason in his standars that could be a kamikaze cruzade in everybody elses.

C.J looked down sadly and Paige remembered how much she hated being the principal in moments like this.

"Honey... tell me what happened... it´s not like I am going to kill you... I am the same person I was this morning when you teased me all through out breakfast!"

&&&&&&&&&

2020- Underworld.

Wyatt flamed besides Eric who was boringly playing with his own fire.

"So, how did all go with the Mrs.?" Eric asked smugly.

"SHUT UP!"

"That good, uh?" The teenager smiled sarcastically.

"I said SHUT UP!" Wyatt swirled his hand and the door disapeared "You are never allowed to flame in that room or anyway come near Emma unless I tell you so, capice?"

"Like I care, dude!" Eric rolled his eyes at him, and Wyatt glared at him in a way that made Eric trembled in fear, but he didn´t show it. "What I don´t understand it´s why you didn´t force the potion down that b... sorry, beautiful lady that´s your wife throat and get over with it!"

"Cuz the potion will only work if someone takes it willingly, sometimes... not even that... I tricked Chris into taking it once, and his will power is so strong, that he overcame the effects of the potion... do you know how powerful you have to be to do that?" Wyatt said proudly.

"Thrilling!" Eric said between sarcastic and bored "So what´s next?" He asked like the overconfident teenager he was.

"We summon my brother to force him to reveal us the whereabouts of Excalibur and to get into that stubborn head of his that he HAS to join me." He said harshly.

Eric looked at him in like a "Whatever… like THAT is going to happen." but he just said. "OK"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

2020- Underworld

"Hello brother!" Wyatt said when Chris appeared in front of him.

"Wyatt? What's going on? Why did you sumon me instead of calling me? What's wrong with you? You look older!"

"Older and wiser little brother…" He smiled smugly.

"What are we doing in the underworld?"

"I am looking for Excalibur… and you… well… you will help me!" He said complacently.

"What? What's wrong with you Wy?" Chris asked, now scared.

"I am back, baby brother." He said holding Chris' chin with one hand. "And this time… you are going to join me!"

Chris looked at him petrified… it was true, HE was back, after all he had been through, HE was back. Chris swallowed hard.

"That's right… now, bro… first is first… where is Excalibur?" He asked in a way that could scare a rock.

"I don´t know, Wy... Excalibur is yours... not mine! If you don´t know where you put your toys... you know what mom always said..." He said cockily.

"I have no time to play, Chris... tell me where is it?" By now, the tone not only could scare a rock, if Wyatt had been talking to the rock, it would found a way to grow legs to run away.

"I told you, I don´t know!" Chris reassured him, this time more seriously.

Wyatt pinned him against the wall, and Eric chuckled...Wyatt glare at him.

"GET LOST!" He told him "I´ll call you when I need you." He ordered. And Eric, flamed away scared, you would have been scared too.

"NOW CHRIS... tell me... where is it?" He said in a terrifying way.

"Please Wyatt… you don't want to do this."

Chris looked pleadingly at him. Wyatt's right hand choking him against the wall, and an energy ball on his left one.

"No, you are right, I don't little brother, but you are leaving me no choice." He told him harshly. "Now be a good boy, baby brother" he said softly, almost pleadingly "and tell me where the hell is it!"

"I told you I DON'T KNOW, Wyatt. Now put me down!" He said half scared, half ordering him, as if this was a stupid sibling rivalry, only most sibling rivalry didn't end up with death, like this one might.

"THAT'S NOT THE ANSWER I WANNA HEAR, CHRISTOPHER!" He yelled choking him even harder.

Chris face went red, he gasped out of air and both of his hands fought to release Wy's grip on his neck.

"Don't play difficult, Chris, I really don't want to do this!" Wyatt's insane eyes sparkled with the light of the energy ball as he looked at Chris.

"Then don't!"

"I told you… you are leaving me no other choice! Now remember, I didn't want to do this… I tried to reason with you… you brought it on yourself!" Wyatt said sadly, releasing his grip and throwing the energy ball at him.

Chris fell to the floor screaming in pain. His knees on the floor, doing a tremendous effort to keep his torso up… he didn't want Wyatt to see him fallen in the floor.

Wyatt looked at him worried. Chris barely raised his head to look at him; Chris' eyes reflected the physical and emotional pain he going through. Wyatt thought for a nanosecond and then ran to him desperate.

"I HATE YOU, CHRISTOPHER!" He said worried sick while he healed him "you know I hate you, right?"

Chris rested his head on Wy's shoulder, relaxing at his brother's touch and healing, he haven't feel that sort of comfort in a long time. He loved this time Wyatt… but it was still his baby brother, this Wyatt, the one he had in front of him, was his older brother. Insane, despicable, evil, but still… his older brother, that he knew, loved him, in the only insane way he could love, but still…

"Yeah… I can see that!" He said weakly and sarcastically, drifting into a coughing fit.

"Shh… calm down baby brother, I am almost done!" He said gently caressing the head on his shoulder with one hand while he healed with the other. Once he was done, he got angry again. "Why do keep on doing this Christopher? Why do you keep on forcing me to do things like this to you? Why do you keep on running away from me! You know we are meant to be together… to rule together!"

"My dear brother!" Chris said cockily standing up and walking backwards "I don't FORCE you to hurt me… you can always stop yourself from doing that…you don't see me doing great attempts to hurt you… the most I did was trying to save you! So… don't blame your insanity on me…Why do I keep on running away from you? Cuz what you do is wrong! I wish I could stay with you… but I can't be who you want me to be Wyatt… I never will. We are meant to be together in a GOOD future…not ruling the world… CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT WYATT?"

"I am sorry, Chris. I wish there was another way." Wyatt said sadly as he took his hand out of his pocket and threw a vial at Chris.

Chris gasped for air as he felt down on his knees once again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cassi 

I am glad you liked it and understood. Why did Wyatt wanted Emma… mainly because he is in love with her… The potions… you'll see soon.! I hope you liked this too.

JadeAlmasy

Thanks! I am glad that you liked CJ standing up for Wyatt… I wanted to show he still has his hero complex intact! And the whole saving his brother !I hope you liked this too! Thansk

Victorious Light

"I liked the scene where Chris tried to stand up to the teacher!"

I am glad that you liked CJ standing up for Wyatt… I wanted to show he still has his hero complex intact! And the whole saving his brother !I

" It's nice that you show that the school life is difficult for them as well, being who they are." Well… I am glad you liked it, cuz next chapter there is a part where it shows how does it feel to be the double blessed in magic school. So I hope you like that too.

" With Wyatt Wyatt you'd think he would be a little confused, though with some of the names parents call their kids these days..." Heheheheh you made me laugh so hard… yeah probably…the parents couldn't decide on a name so they just decided to use their last name.

I hope you can get ready a chappie of whispers soon, but I understand it's a crazy time of the year…

foxhana

"i'm looking forward to seeing wyatt(evil) meet chris(not c.j). :D" Your wishes are my command… here you have it… but…there is a lot more about it next chappie… I hope you liked it.

teal-lover

THANKS.. that was a super cool review… I am glad you liked my ideas… I hope you like all that's coming next "I just hope there's a way to get good Wyatt back since the poor thing was so scared about becoming evil Wyatt." Well… that would be one of the axis of the fiction, stopping evil Wyatt.

"And I liked the way CJ went after that stupid teacher--how could he be so blind not to connect the name wyatt, or halliwell even? " CUz he is an arrogant fool sent by the elders.  
Thank you, thank you… and I hope you liked this too

phoebe turner

" the only thing i think that was missing is a meeting between chris and wyatt!" Here you have them… I promise the will be a lot more about Chris and old Wyatt, and also their teenage versions.

"the part when wyatt said that he was madly in love with a girl who he had never really met was so funny!"Hehe I am glad you found it funny, I thought it would be a nice touch to have Wyatt in love with his wife, besides it makes it harder to hate him, if he is so sweet and cute with his wife.

" this Eric demon is very strange, he speaks to wyatt like he was his best friend! but wyatt is the sourse! what an idiot, does he want to die!" Yeah, he admires Wyatt to much, and right now Wyatt needs him, so he can't kill him, but he is also a cocky hormonal demon that things he knows everything. But yeah you can see that Wyatt is starting to train him.

Chris-Halliwell

"Go me! Mr...Rosseman Must be feeling pretty idiotic? No… I think he is too dumb to feel idiotic… but yeah… stupid fool  
TEN PAGE ESSAY? I could make the evolution of the powers but not over ten pages! Heheh I thought you were a writer my dear… whenever I have to write an essay I have to ask my teachers if I could make it longer than they ask for, cuz I always tend to write too much.  
"Can i gonna get new powers?" HEhehehe Go GET new powers? Do they sell them in stores? You go get them?

"Oh oh oh Invisability!" Invisibility is Emma's power…

" Oh! How about being able to go through things like walls, appliances and thing being able to go through him(energy balls exc.) like Shadowkat's power from X-men. Please, I love that power!Pwetty pwetty pweese?" You want to have that power or you want my character to have it? You can have it… I allow you too…My character, I'll see if I can come up with a very good reason why C.J would get more powers.

cherrygirl1987 

Thanks! Here you are.

Nathy1000000

Hehehe que bueno que te encante Eric… porque aunque Wyatt feels like killing him sometimos… he won't! O al menos no por un buen rato.

"el insane Wy todo conmovido porque Chris había dado la vida por él me llegó al corazón." El insane Wy… y sus amores pasionales y extraños, que queres matarlo y abrazarlo al mismo tiempo, al menos a eso voy a apuntar… espero lograrlo!  
"Las partes del pasados con el paper sobre Wyatt y las protestas de Chris me hicieron matar de risa." Si estoy un poco estancada con eso…pero ya van a venir las reacciones, se tienen que coordinar eso, con otras escenas mas, pero va a venir…a veces el desarrollo toma mas de lo pensado… viste comoe s.

" No tiene drama en planear atacarlo pero nadie lo insulta a su hermanito!" Totalmente! Por eso digo… lo que apunto es una relacion amor odio con evil Wy.

"Ah..no puedo esperar a ver a Emma con su insane Wy, si ella no lo quiere, me lo quedo yo!" Bueno aca tenes Emma con insane Wy… te cago la guacha…

Sparkling Cherries

Yeah its Chris… it's starting right now… and you'll see what HE did to him next chappie and you'll understand why I said he is going to suffer… I hope you like my idea…

Thanks so much 4 ur reviews.


	4. ”What did you do, Wyatt?”

**CHAPTER IV: "What did you do, Wyatt?"**

"I am sorry, Chris. I wish there was another way." Wyatt said sadly as he took his hand out of his pocket and threw a vial at Chris… Chris gasped for air as he felt down on his knees once again.

Once the smoke dissipated, Wyatt ran to kneel beside him.

"What did you do to me?" He asked trying to focus; the whole world seemed to be spinning.

"Make sure you stay right beside me where you belong and you WILL help me to find Excalibur!" He said hugging his fallen brother.

Chris was too weak…the world was spinning too much to fight against his embrace.

"What did you do, Wy?" He asked weakly.

"I am sorry…I just need you…take this…it will make you feel better!" He said kissing his forehead and then helping the content of the vial into Chris' mouth. Chris slowly started feeling a little better.

"What…" He asked again, almost drifting to sleep, resting is his brother's chest, while he rocked him and caressed him.

"Shh… baby brother... I just made sure that you stick with me…" Wyatt said lovingly with undeniable sorrow.

"How?" Chris asked weakly and scared.

"What I just threw at you it´s a poison that kills whitelighters... I have a provisional antidote... the effects of the antidote lasts 6 hours, if you go over 12 hours without the antidote, you´ll die Chris; and I am the only one that has the antidote, bro... so you´ll have to stay with me."

"How could you... Wy?" Chris said heartbroken, he didn´t mind knowing he might die as much and he minded knowing it was Wyatt that did this to him.

Wyatt gently caressed Chris´hair, his body still wrapped in his protectively, his insane eyes sparkled.

"Everything is going to be ok, Chris, you´ll see...you´ll stay with me now... I have enough antidote... you'll eventually get use to the slight fever and the drowsiness, but you are going to feel relatively fine most of the time…you will just start feeling really sick after five hours or so… and most of the sick feelings will go right after you take the antidote!" He said with such a caring voice, that if someone didn´t know he was actually the one that poisoned him, it would be hard to believe.

"WY please... I know you have to have a real antidote for this...you can't do this to me!" Chris pleaded trying to stay conscious.

"I won't give you a permanent antidote until I am sure you'll join me." He said harshly.

"Why Wyatt? Why do you do this to me?" He mumbled almost asleep.

"Because I love you and I can't loose you again… and I can't have you working against me either." He kissed his forehead "Don't worry, the first six hours are the worst... and Emma will take good care of you."

"Emma is here?" He mumbled.

"Shh… just sleep, Chris." He said scooping him up and flaming to his room.

"Wy!" Emma said running to him as soon as she heard the flames "What's this? Chris? What happened to him?" She said scared when he saw him.

"Help me to put him into bed. I will conjure a room besides ours for him later… but he needs to sleep right now." He said lying him tenderly on the bed. Emma helped him take off his shoes and tuck him in.

"Mom?" Chris moaned in his slumber.

"Shh it's me bro… I am here…" Wy said gently caressing his hair.

"Wy?" Chris tried to open his eyes turning towards where the voice was coming.

"Yeah it's me bro… just sleep, everything is going to be fine." He said staring at him lovingly while he made sure he was as comfortable as possible. Chris searched blindly for his brother's hand, and once he could hold it, he felt asleep again.

"What happened to him?" Emma whispered worried, once Chris seemed to have fallen asleep.

"He is sick… he needs an antidote… every six hours… he'll have to stay with me." Wyatt answered crazily his eyes still gazing at his baby brother.

"But… what happened, Wyatt? Can't you find a way to brew a permanent antidote? Who poisoned him?"

But all Wyatt did, was sang the lullaby that Piper used to sing to them when they were kids. Still… That was enough for Emma to know…She walked to him… silent tears streaming down her cheeks.

"How could you Wy…he is your brother!"

Wyatt looked at the tears in her face and went to hug her, kissing her temples.

"How could you Wyatt?" She sobbed.

"He was going to go." He sobbed too "He belongs with me… I can't let him go… he belongs with me!"

He repeated insanely; Emma tried another technique… she whipped his tears lovingly.

"But you have him here now… you can heal him… you'll conjure a room besides ours… and I'll stay with him… we can't go anywhere… remember?"

Wyatt caressed her cheek "but you know my brother… the fool will keep on trying to escape and get himself hurt or killed. And I need him… I need both of you." He said kissing her lovingly, yet desperate. "Don't leave me Emma…!" He whispered.

"So you don't want him to get killed… but you don't mind poisoning him? What if you don't get here in time one day… he will die, just cuz you got caught up with something?" She said angry.

"You are right… I'll give you some vials later just in case something happens!"

"Wy… that's not the point!" She said angrily.

"You look so sexy when you get angry!" He said wrapping her in his arms and kissing her ear lobes, his hands feeling her. "Tell me that you love me." He wheezed.

"I don't love you right now… I don't want you to touch me right now!" She said weakly trying to get away from his touch.

"Are you sure?" He said kissing her passionately, the both felt into the floor, while he kissed her and persuaded her with all his best techniques.

"Chris is in the room." She whispered arouse.

"Well… then I guess I will have to conjure his room right now, right?" Wyatt said standing up and conjuring a room.

&&&&&&

2020- Magic School.

Wyatt covered his mouth to hide yet another yawn. "Magical Powers" classes were usually pretty fun; except when he was used as an example to demonstrate a power, which was usually always, but those were the five dreaded minutes of the class. Aside from that it was a pretty cool class, with a cool teacher, you got to learn the different powers that exist in the magical world, their nature, their pros and cons, everything about them.

But today, Wyatt yawned again, the class was boring they were learning the powers of a whitelighter... he knew everything that there is to know about whitelighters and he was too tired to listen to it again. So he was going through a cafeine potion Jason had given to him, to keep him awake; Wyatt was as thankful as he could be about that, he NEEDED something to keep him awake.

Jason was theoretically his best friend, but Wyatt wished he could have a best friend like C.J had Emma; Though Emma always told him she had two best friends, C.J and him, and that made him happy. Wyatt had TONS and TONS of friends, but none of them were really good ones. He knew most people hanged out with him because he was… well… who he was, and still when he knew someone didn't have an ulterior motive to be with him, he didn't feel like he could really open up with them. Still, he didn't care, he had C.J and Chris, that were his all time best friends. And then he had his marvelous Emma who he loved with all his heart. And he had his parents, Aunts, uncle and cousins, who he was sure, saw him for who he really was and not because of some stupid titles and prophecies, because if not, they wouldn´t yell at him so much. He also had D.J, Darryl's son, even if he was a mortal and a year older than him, Wyatt knew he was a good friend, but there were too many things that he couldn't share with him, because there was so much he could understand about magic, without being magical.

Then he heard the words he hated the most in this class... the moment previous to the second when he would start wishing the earth cracked underneath him and swallowed him, or that for some miraculous reason, his powers would stop working.

"Well…Wyatt do you think you can come to the front to demonstrate the powers of a whitelighter." The teacher asked.

"I am not feeling too good" He lied... sort of, he probably had 10 hours of sleep in the last month and a half, so he wasn´t his brightest self either. "Can kim go, please?" He begged. He hated to be forced to show people his powers.

"Well I am only half whitelighter, Wy." Kim said sheepishly, looking adoringly at Wyatt. She had a major crush on Wyatt´s powers... Wyatt knew that as well as he knew that if he had no powers at all the whitelighter´s belle would pay no attention to him.

"Well... I am half whitelighter too" He shrugged, he definitely didn´t want to go to the front.

"Oh come on, Wy... you still have ALL the powers of a full whitelighter... show us, please." Wendy, a redheaded beauty that had a crush on his popularity and only wanted to talk to him to escalate in the social status of magic school asked him.

Wyatt once again, hated being himself and wished he had been born a spec of dust in the middle of the road. He grinned at Wendy and his eyes wondered to Jason, that was mocking the reactions of all the girls, he felt like throwing something at him, but he decided to chuckle at his charade.

"Oh...come on Wy, show us!" The third girl of the class that had a crush on him, spoke; but she was different from the other two. Her name was Alice, and she wasn´t super popular as Wendy or Kim. She was just a regular girl, and she was a nice girl, that actually liked Wyatt. Which put Wyatt in a compromising situation, he liked talking to Alice, and he thought she was a cool girl; something which actually made Kim and Wendy pretty jealous, and sometimes they were even mean to her because of that. On the other hand, Wyatt didn´t want to encourage Alice´s expectations, or hurt her, since he was madly in love with his girlfriend.

Wyatt sighed and stood up, walking to the front of the class, he looked at the teacher anything but happy.

"You are getting tired of doing this, right?" The teacher smiled sympathetically.

"I was already tired of doing the first time you asked me, sir." He said as politely as possible, he liked that teacher, he really did, if not... he would have explode by now; but today wasn´t his day.

"I am sorry, Wyatt... you are just easy to spot...and apparently the female spectators love to see you demonstrate your powers" Wyatt blushed way beyond red, partially because of the female population comment, the other part because people wanted to see a demonstration of his powers. "Sorry, Wy... that was a joke, and I guess not a very good one... Why don´t you show us how you orb?"

Wyatt nodded and really wished he could orb away, somewhere... the middle of a deserted island sounded marvelous, but still nothing happened.

"I can´t orb, sir!" Wyatt said, his voice somewhere between fear and relief.

"What do you mean you can´t orb?" The teacher asked worried.

"I can´t orb!" He tried again, he tried his TK and nothing, his energy balls, and nothing, fireball, lightening, nothing. None of his powers were working.

"My powers are not working, sir." He said, awfully calm, completely unemotional. Though in some part of his conscious there was voice that was screaming happily. He didn´t have powers... he was FREE...people would stop looking at him as if he was a freak of nature, or with enshrinement eyes, as if he was some sort of god. People would stop getting near him because they wanted something from him. He would be able to put his defenses down a little, let people in; he would be able to trust, and most important, without powers, he would never become evil... his nightmare would never come true...How could he turn into an insane power freak, if he was just powerless? His lips draw a weak smile, and he felt freer than he could ever remember feeling.

The teacher looked at him scared, and dismissed the class.

"Wyatt." he said worryingly. "Your powers really don´t work? Or you just didn´t feel like showing them to the class."

Wyatt smiled happily "I would have fake that a long time ago if I wouldn´t have been sure my aunt and parents would kill me if I did it, sir. They honestly don´t work, Mr. Hillfrom."

"Why are you smiling, Wyatt?" The teacher said worryingly touching his forehead. "You said you weren´t feeling good earlier, do you want me to call your parents? A whitelighter? Your aunt?"

"No sir... please don´t tell them anything. Just let me enjoy it while it last!"

"Enjoy what, Wyatt?"

"I don´t want to whine, or complain, cuz trust me... I´ve been very lucky in my life, my family is wonderful, and I adore them. I couldn´t ask for a better one! And I have a great girlfriend; but do you have any idea how it feels to be me?" Wyatt stopped smiling and looked at him.

"I don´t know... I always saw you there, so popular… everybody seemed to want to be with you… so powerful…I just assumed you were happy with that. I mean, I was shocked by how mature and humbly you handled being you... but it never seemed to be a burden, if not... I wouldn´t have ask you to pass to the front so often."

"See that´s what I like about you...you are transparent...you never made a big deal out of it... and even if I hated coming to the front to show my powers...I knew you did it, cuz the fact that I was so powerful meant nothing to you; so I didn´t care that much... but most people are not like that, Mr. Hillfrom."

"Mike" he said putting patting Wy´s shoulder. "And I am sorry, I didn´t mean to torture you... you should have told me."

"It´s ok... I am used to it... Either being a lab rat or a monkey for display... that´s what I am outside my family, most of the time." He said sadly.

"Well...not for me, Wy... you know that, right?" Wyatt nodded. "And I am just sad that it took me so long to realize how you felt...you should have told me sooner... it won´t happen again; and please know that if there is anything I can ever do for you, Wyatt... I´d be really happy!"

"Thanks!" Wyatt said, and really meant it, since the teachers were usually even worst than the students with the preferential treatment, either they expected him to be this kind of genius and expect 20 times more from him than from the rest, or they treated him like the incarnation of a god.

"So... I think we should call your parents... or at least your aunt and uncle, so you can have a whitelighter healing you." Mike said worried.

Wyatt looked at him like saying "Do we REALLY have to?"

"Yeah kiddo... you can´t keep it a secret... the rumor probably already spread all over magic school and by now you are probably dying from some unnamable disease or something even worst!" Mike joked and Wyatt chuckled sadly.

"So, do you…" Mike sentence was interrupted when someone opened the door.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Wwolf

Entiendo lo de los examenes y la falta de tiempo, creeme, estamos todos en la misma... se te habia extrañado un poco debo admitir!

" Adoro esta parte Chris echando de menos su hermano mayor, aunque este como una puta cabra.  
" Heheh que bueno que te guste, porque va a haber bastante de esa relacion conflictiva en esta fic. "Adoro este Wyatt tan loco pero tierno al mismo tiempo... Dan ganas de aporrearle y abrazarle al mismo tiempo." SIIII... esa es la intención querer abrazarlo y masacrarlo al mismo tiempo.  
"me gustará la confrentacion Wyatt/Wyatt puede ser muy interesante." Hmmm... si esa todavía no la pense con todos los detalles, pero intentare hacerla lo mas interesante posible!

" me ha encantado el detalle de los deberes del doblemente bendecido, debe ser duro crecer siéndolo" q bueno porque en este capitulo aparece un monton!

"Y espero el retorno de Cole... Cole/pheobe es una pareja increible..." soon, pretty soon he will come back!

JadeAlmasy

TKS! Glad u r liking it! Here it is

phoebe turner

"i wonder what wyatt threw at chris?" Dun, dun… here it is…the potion he was brewing, specially designed for his whitelighter brother.

"i think it might be strange for evil wyatt to meet C.J!" Yeah it probably be pretty weird, for both of them, mainly for CJ I guess

Thanks!

Chris-Halliwell

Thanks!

"Can C.J. please get the power? Please? C.J. should get more powers because then he might be safer from Evil Wyatt. Please?" Heheh… but I can´t use that for an excuse in my fiction… I´ll see if I can think of sth… I promise

teal-lover

"good wyatt is still in there, I can tell—" I like to think Wy always had some good hidden underneath all those layers of evilness… I can´t see why Chris would come from the future if not. If Wyatt was completely evil always, there would be nth to save.

"I'm so happy that emma can see it. Ooh, will she take the potion & be a little bad herself? " Evil Emma…hmm…it would be interesting…and I like it…but unluckily it would damage all my plot, I hope it doesn´t disappoint you… but you will see later that I need her to stay good.

" what did he do to chris? Ok, so it seemed like chris, not cj--but he's a whitelighter, so wyatt can't hurt him much." Well… but Wyatt was brewing a potion that kills whitelighters right before he came back to the past.

Here you have your update and I am overjoyed that you are loving my stories cuz u know how much I like yours.

INeverMeantToMakeMeCry

My sweet little girl! How are you doing? Wanna know sth? If everything is ok, I might get my green card soon… so I´ll get to go to the states again and you´ll be able to come visit me in California, so you get to know the movie stars´ state and the gay City!

I am glad you are liking this story… and I hope you like this too… I´ll be freer soon, hopefully. " i LOVE EVIL WYAtt! Is this a good or bad thing? Lol" I donno… but I kind of a crush on him too… and then… we are such good girls all the time… are we? There is this saying that goes… good girls go to heaven, bad girls go everywhere… so I guess that´s good:) evil grin!

Nikki14u

"I am so sorry it took me so long to review, work has been a real pain in the ass and keeps me very busy" Dont worry, it's a busy time of the year! I am happy you reviewed though.. and jumping up and down that you are liking this story so far… I am owing you the 3 million though… Damn… I thought u might have forgotten about that! Do you want a wire transfer? Or maybe you take visa? LOL

Sparkling Cherries

Heheh I am using your Chrisism on my next chappie of For Chris´sake! I so had to use it… so we can spread it! Like a virus!

You liked it? Great… I hope you liked this chappie too… because that was the other idea on how to torture Chris a little more… cuz I don´t know there sth about that says… "hurt me so I can be all huggable!

Victorious Light

"Ooh! I love evil Wyatt picking on Chris. Does he know that he is dead though? " Yeah he knows he is dead and a whitelighter… that is why he was brewing the poison that killed whitelighters and he actually pretty shocked and happy, yet horrified by the idea that he gave his life for him…

"I'm picking up that he's still half good, or at least an eighth!" Yeah there is still something rescueble (that word doesn´t exist… but it should) in him.

" I wonder what the sister's and Leo will have to say..." Well it will discovering that Wyatt is evil all over again, but this time they´ll get to see it!  
"I'm looking forward to the Wyatt part in school," Here is the first part…Hopefully you´ll like it!

" In reply to whispers (sorry I know this is a review for you!) it isn't that i've been busy, just that I couldn't write - anything. Damn writer's block, but hopefully with that oneshot I've cleared that little problem! I know exactly what is going to happen, just not how it's written! Anyway, good luck with writing the next part! Oh, and I'm glad I made you laugh, it's true though!" WHISPERS… WHISPERS… WE WANT WHISPERS…Great one shot by the way!

turquoisephyre

I am glad you are liking the story, thanks for your review…

And not liking Eric… it's ok… he is the bad guy after all…even if he can be kind of charming he is BAD…


	5. “I am fine!” A Halliwell said

**A/N:** FYI, cuz I never mentioned it. Jeremy is Paige's and Jake's assistant.

**CHAPTER V: "I am fine!" A Halliwell said**

**(_somehow nobody believed him! Go figure!)_**

Magic School- Paige's office

C.J looked down sadly and Paige remembered how much she hated being a headmistress in moments like this.

"Honey... tell me what happened... it´s not like I am going to kill you... I am the same person I was this morning when you teased me all through out breakfast!" Paige said calmly.

"Well… I sort of was disrespectful… but he deserved Paige… I swear! And he was disrespectful to me too… He is a jerk, Paige… how could you hire someone like that?"

"Ok… if your mom knows I allowed you to talk like that she'd kill me… so just never mention it… cuz he is a jerk… I didn't want to hire him! AT ALL… the elders forced him on me… and you know… the elders own the school; and after what happened two years ago… I just didn't think it was worth the fight… so what did the jerk do?" Paige smiled encouraging and C.J sighed relieved and told her what happened.

"WHAT?" Paige asked after he was done. "I am going to blow this guy up… I swear… your mom will do it for me…Who does he think he is? Treating my nephews like this! I can't believe it!" She said beyond infuriated.

C.J just looked at her and shrugged.

"I can't fire him, C.J… but there are thing that are worst than firing him… I swear we'll find a way to make his life a living hell… right? I bet Patty and Penny can think of something Machiavellian to do to him… for once my kids talent for mischief is going to be put for some good use…And don't worry… I'll force him to cancel that assignment… Wy should have told me something about it yesterday!" She said plotting the way to kill Mr. Rosseman in her head.

"I know… but you know Wyatt had been acting weird for weeks!" C.J sighed.

"Well… we are going to call a family meeting without Wy to see how to solve this with this teacher, and once we come up with something we'll call Wy, so he doesn't get all stressed up unnecessarily, what do you think?"

C.J was about to tell her that he didn't think hiding things from Wyatt was a good solution when the door opened.

"Excuse Mrs Wilcox." Ben, Paige assistant interrupted them.

"Yes, Ben?" Paige asked.

"I thought you might wanted to know... there is a rumor floating around that your older nephew Wyatt, had to go home cuz he got sick during one of his classes. You know how rumors are… but something must have started it." Ben said sympathetically, eyeing C.J.

"Thanks, Ben." She said and Paige turned to C.J as Ben closed the door.

"I bet is nothing, kiddo... you know the kids here... they love to spread juicy rumors about Wy. Don´t worry, ok?" She said comfortingly and C.J nodded, but his expression denoted all the worry in the world.

"Do you know which classed he was supposed to be in?"

Chris nodded again.

"Well... lets go kiddo... we´ll finish plotting a way to get that teacher to quit or commit suicide after we see what happened to Wyatt, k?"

C.J stood up nodding and suddenly he was forced to lean on Paige's desk for balance as he gasped, his eyes wide open.

Paige ran to him worried. "Are you ok?" She said steadying him with one hand on his biceps and the other hand trying to feel his temperature.

C.J shook her away. "I am fine…I just got a little light headed, I think I just need to eat." He lied, inhaling and exhaling loudly.

"C.J I saw you had breakfast this morning…we were lucky you didn't eat the plates and napkins! So quit making up excuses… they won't work. Maybe you are coming down with whatever Wyatt has." She said motherly.

"No… I am fine now… it was nothing…let's go find Wyatt!" C.J said walking to the door and out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Underworld- Wyatt and Emma's chambers

Thirty minutes later Wyatt emerged from Chris' room, he walked straight to where Chris was trembling and mumbling incoherently, he checked his forehead to feel his temperature.

"Don't worry, bro… the first six hours are always the worst." He said kissing his forehead. "I have to go now… but Emma will take care of you, don't you worry!" He probably tried to convince himself more than he tried to convince his unconscious brother. Emma put a loving hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Wy. I'll make sure he is fine… he'd be better off if you gave him the antidote…" Wyatt rolled his eyes at her; Emma sighed "but I'll make sure he is as good as he can get."

"I love you… you know?" She didn't answer." Well I have to go… take good care of my baby brother!"

"Wy… don't go…" Chris said in a hoarse voice, opening his unfocused eyes.

"Shh Chris, sleep it will make you feel better!" He said gently caressing the top of his burning head.

"Don't go!" He asked again, his eyes closed.

Wyatt felt something warm inside; despite how cocky and independent Chris seemed, in his weakest moments, he still showed Wyatt that he needed and loved him; he couldn't help smiling as he sat beside his brother on the bed.

"I am right here… I won't go anywhere… now sleep."

"Wy..." Chris whispered.

"Yes, baby brother?" Wyatt asked caringly.

"I forgive you…"He said opening his emerald eyes and looking straight at his cerulean.

Wyatt's eyes got glassy, the few remaining sane brain cells he had left were really thankful for those words.

Wyatt looked around, he knew no one but Emma was there, but being an insane source of all power, makes you a little paranoid. Then he looked back at his brother, who was struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Thank you!" Wyatt said tear glistering in his eyes, for a second they sparkled the same sane love that Chris and Emma remembered and wished to see again soon. "I just can't loose you again... just go back to sleep, I'll be right beside you when you wake up."

Chris drifted to a restless sleep and missed all Emma's attempts to convince Wyatt to heal him.

&&&&&&

Magic School- Wyatt's class

"So, do you…" Mike sentence was interrupted when someone opened the door.

Young Emma looked at them sheepishly. "I am sorry… can I come in?"

The teacher looked at Young Wyatt and he nodded tiredly at his girlfriend.

She ran to him, touching his forehead, checking that he wasn´t injured, looking really worried.

"What happened? They told me you got really sick in class... I was sooo worried! I had to come..." She spoke rapidly and nervously while she caressed his hair and kissed his temples. "Are you ok? What happened, baby?"

"Like I didn´t already have an overprotective mother to have you fussing around me like that!" Wyatt pretended to be annoyed, but it was obvious that he was thrilled with all her fussing.

"Your girlfriend, I assume." Mike said smiling.

Wyatt passed an arm around Emma´s waist. "Yeap... Emma this is Professor Mike Hillfrom, he is the "Magic Powers" teacher" They both nod at each other "...and beware... cuz probably my cousins and my brother are going to be here in any second... How come Topher is not with you?" Wyatt asked confused.

"C.J was sent to the principal's office... that´s why he is not here…" Wyatt looked at her shocked, his brother didn't get in those kind of trouble often " I´ll explain you later... but now tell me what happened to YOU!" Emma said worried and Wyatt brought her closer to him, kissing her temples.

As Wyatt didn´t seem to be willing to answer, Mike decided to help him.

"It appears that Wyatt lost his powers." He explained to Emma. "We were about to call his parents or Uncle...I was going to ask him who does he wants me to call."

"What? You lost what?" She said worriedly, cupping his face.

"Don't call anyone... I am fine!" Wyatt said pleadingly.

"Baby, look at me" Emma forced him to look into her eyes "I know how you are feeling... I know how tired you are of being the double blessed, and I am sorry... but I have to call your parents."

"No... please...I am so tired, Emy." Wyatt said sadly and Emma hugged him while she screamed for Leo to come with Piper.

Seconds later, the double blessed's parents where there.

"What happened... Wy are you ok?" Piper said running to him, Leo beside her.

"We don´t know what happen, he was in class, and I asked him to come and show his whitelighters powers and he said he wasn´t feeling good, but the rest of the students asked him to show them, and he agreed, only when he got to the front, he realized he had lost all his powers." Mike hadn´t finished explaining that Leo was already healing Wyatt.

"I am ok, dad... there is nothing to heal...I am fine... can we just go home now?" Wyatt said tiredly.

Piper looked at Leo who shook his head, as a way of saying that he couldn´t heal anything.

"What happened, baby?" She asked gently, brushing his hair.

"I don´t know, mom." He shrugged. "Let´s forget about it, k? I just lost my powers... big deal... what... or all you guys care about it's that I am the all mighty double blessed? And that's all I am to you all…" He asked hurt.

"WYATT how do you dare say something SO AWFUL?" Piper said between angry and lovingly. "You know how much we love you, baby." She said ever so sweetly.

"Would you love me the same if I didn´t have any powers?" He asked glooming.

"OF COURSE... How can you even question that, baby?" Piper kissed his temples.

"Dad?"

"Wy... you are one of the four most amazing gifts life gave me and trust me son, your powers have nothing to do with that!"

"Emy?"

"Wy, since when did you need your powers to make me laugh, to make me smile, to move my heart and my soul? So why do you think your powers have anything to do with the fact that I love you?"

"Then I don´t want them, mom." He looked at Piper´s eyes "Please take them away... so I can sleep...so I can live... so I can walk without people staring at me... I don´t want to have my powers, mom... please...let me stay like this." He begged almost crying.

"I know how you feel sweetie... but..."

"So you understand... I don´t want them anymore... I can´t turn evil if I don´t have powers." He said so heartbroken, that Piper, Leo, Emma and Mike couldn´t help feeling pity for him.

"You won´t turn evil, baby" Piper said comfortingly "But understand that we have to find out why you lost your powers... what if you are sick? What if someone stole them from you to use them for evil... we can´t let that happen, don´t you think?"

Wyatt shook his head "But can´t we give my powers to someone else?" He begged.

"Hon...they are your powers, and if they were bestowed to you is because you can handle them...if we give them to someone else, who knows what it might happen."

"But what if I can´t handle them, mom?" He said defeated "I don´t want to turn evil!" His eyes got glassy. "I don´t, mom, and I am so scared!"

Piper couldn´t help hugging him. "You won´t ,my boy... you won´t turn evil! What makes you think that?" She kissed his temples comfortingly.

"I am so scared and so tired." He confessed completely broken.

Leo thought that at least it was some kind of progress, Wyatt hadn´t been himself for a month now, and had never said he was scared or tired, even if it had been obvious, and everybody had been trying to help him open up. He walked to them and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"We won´t let anything happen to you, son, ok? We promise... you just need to sleep a little, you'll see everything looks better after a few hours of sleep."

"I don´t want to sleep, dad!" He looked at him frighten.

"Because you are scared of falling asleep?" He asked. Wyatt looked down indecisively and then barely nodded. "When was the last time you had a goodnight sleep, son?" He asked caringly.

Wyatt didn´t answer.

"Please, sweetie, talk to us, can´t you see how worried we all are?" Piper begged.

"Will you stay by my side if I go to asleep?" Wy said childishly.

"Of course, baby!" Piper said comfortingly.

"We won´t move from your side till you wake up, son. Will you try sleeping if we stay beside you?" Leo finished his wife´s sentence.

Wyatt nodded. "I am so tired."

Piper wrapped him in her arms. "I know baby, I know...everything is going to be, ok. You can sleep in Chris´ bed in the attic, while we try to figure out what happened to your powers...ok?" Wyatt looked at her like "Do you have to?" All the pain of the world in his eyes. "I know, honey... I know...but everything is going to be ok, I promise."

"You won´t let me turn evil?"

"Never son...we stopped it once, and we´ll stop it as many times as necessary, ok?"

Wyatt nodded and hugged his father, who held him as if he was a little child and orbed him to the attic.

&&&&&&&

Underworld

"ERIC!" Wyatt yelled once he flamed out of the chambers he shared with his wife and brother.

"The family reunion is over?" He asked sarcastically.

"Ok… we need to start planning how to get Excalibur and my domination over the world back!" Wyatt said ice cold, pacing around.

"Now that's what I was talking about!" Eric said happily.

"First… we need some help… two powerful upper level demons on our side… working for me… who could they be?" Wyatt thought out loud.

Eric started telling him upper level demon's names.

"NO! Someone that owes us something! Something that we can use to extortion them… I know… let's revive two dead demons… they will owe us there lives… two demons that hate the charmed ones enough to be more than willing to work on our side!" Wyatt said coldly.

"Revive them? Just like that?" Eric said shocked that he was talking about it as if it was the easiest task in the world.

"Yeah… why? Do you have a problem with that?" He asked in a frightfully way.

"No… who are you planning to bring back?"

"Zankou… I always liked that demon… a clever one… and he HATES the charmed ones… and… who else?"

Wyatt refuted all the names Eric gave him, until he said

"Balthazor!"

"Balthazor… I like that one! He must hate my aunts! And my mom… they vanquish him so many times… and drove him so nuts…I love those three women… but they could turn any guy insane! Balthazor it is then…!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

teal-lover

"Hmm, Emma not evil. Ok, I can handle that--cause she's kind of fun already when she melts everytime Wyatt kisses her:)" Yeah some of us are such suckers when we fall in love!

" I think it's so sweet that evit wyatt want's him to stay with him, even if he does use extraordinary methods to do it." That is a very politically correct way of putting it! I am glad you like how his cute psycho mind works

" And Wyatt's probably going to want both Chris & CJ, right?" We'll see :P!

Victorious Light

"Shudders What a twisted Wyatt you have there." Yeah… he is twisted alrighty!

" Twisted, but I like it!" I am glad then!

"I'm glad that the sister's and Leo will get to see it in this. I always felt that that lacked from season six. I mean it could have happened in one episode at least!" I so totally agree… I mean they weren't at least a little curious? Actually I always thought that it was worst after Chris died… they stayed there without even knowing what was going to happen to future Chris or Wyatt… how heartless can you be?

Cool that you liked how good Wy is feeling… here you have some more…and the door was just a bluff it was Emma :P!

AllForYouRemy

"-SPANK!- I keep changing my name, yes bad girls do go everywhere!" yeha every time I see a weird nick I know is you… when are we starting with our fic? Yeayyy lets elope (that is such a cool word, by the way) with Wyatt and Chris!  
love ya more

Cassi 

Thanks…well I promise MANY more Chris and Wy's scenes.

phoebe turner

Here it is and thanks as always!

Sparkling Cherries

"The whole torture thing was brillant, couldn't have thought of a better concept myself or even written it better. " Ohhh I am so blushing right now!

" (i like good wyatt) coz bad one is just...bad." THAT cracked me up!

"! Would CJ feel anything? I mean i know that chris and cj are technically 2 different people, but would he feel anything?" Anything cuz Chris is sick? He might feel there is something odd with Chris… because even if they are two different persons they are irremediably and deeply linked to each other… but he is not goingto feel sick himself.

"When id good past wy gonna go bad?" Well he already turned back… a few years in the future and then came back… the teenage Wyatt is not going to turn bad… what's more his dream already happened…He is going to fight against his evil self.

"Update soon, i'm seriously loving this." Thanks!

Wwolf

"Creo que Chris en vez de ir al pasado para salvar a su hermano debería llevarlo a un buen psicologo, porque le hace falta..." esa siempre fue mi teoria! Cuando Piper dice "This whole family needs a shrink!" yo estuve totalmente de acuerdo… y tus hijos son los primeros le quise decir, pero el televisor no escuchaba!  
"Creo que es el unico k puede envenenarte porque te quiere." Heheh si… pero espero que te haya gustado ese insane little touch "Me gusta Emma en la cruzada entre amarlo y odiar lo que hace, mala situacion." Si le toco una bastante dura para vivir.  
"Me ha gustado la alegria con que Wyatt se toma su falta de poderes( no había pensado que habiendo dos wyatts succedería esto;-)) Pobrecito se va sentir muy culpable cuando sepa ke esta pasando." Que bueno que te haya gustado : )…si va a estar MUY confundido y mal cuando vea que paso.

Nikki14u

"I'll take the wire transfer." Damn it:(…I don't know if I should answer all your questions now that you want all this money I don't have:P!

" Will younger Wyatt go insane just like his older counter part?" No… I am going to keep him good, so I can torture him psychologically and feel like crap cuz of what is going on with his older self…

"Will Chris come out of this alive?" Ok… we know I can't answer you that…

"Will he be forced to go back to the future with an evil Wyatt?" Ok… that one I can't answer you that either!

"Only you can answer these questions so please update soon." Apparently I can't either… or well I could… but I would take the suspense out of my fic and what is going to happen next!

"I can't wait to see what you come up with next. :)" There is a lot of twists and turns in this plot I can tell you that much at least.

Chris-Halliwell

Keep updating.--- Here you have  
"Who's coming through the door ( everyone probably asking that but still)?" Yeah but you are my favorite questions asker… so…. the door was just a bluff it was Emma :P!

Why do you want Chris to have a new power? (I am seriously asking, I am curious and you might even make me really want it too!)

Nathy1000000

" La primera vez desde que leo tus historias que me falta una review. Sorry! Ya te conté como fueron estos días, pero igual había leído la update y no podía esperar haber qué había hecho insane Wy con poor Chris." No os preocupeis pasa… era una epoca del año caotica.

"Me encantó como lo consolaba y lo abrazaba después de que él mismo lo había envenenado." Isn't he cutely insane? No se… a mi la situación me parece retoricidamente tierna!

" Decile a la guacha de Emma que ya es mucho, tiene a Wy, al insane Wy y encima puede curar a Chris..." Si no… habria que matarla y tomar su lugar! Te entiendo…

"me podrías mandar uno de los vials? Just in case, así Chris puede venir a buscarlo acá...no le voy a cobrar nada, en serio. " todo bien… le digo a Wy…  
"Al present Wy también se le zafó un tornillo. No puede estar tan feliz por no tener powers!" Ahh pobrecito entendelo hace un mes que no duerme porque tiene miedo de turn evil, eso mas saber que fuiste evil en otra vida y un insane overlord, mas ser el bounty favorite de todos los demons, que no puedas caminar por ningun mágic social circle sin saber que todos los susurros que escuchas son por tu culpa… y blah, blah… no puede ser tan facil ser el double blessed!

" Veremos una confrontation entre ambos para salvar a nuestro favorito y ya muerto pero nunca suficientes veces whitelighter?" Hehehe si se van a pelear con una zunga en una lucha de lodo… que opinas? Juro que no entiendo como a los hombres les gusta la idea de mujeres en lucha de lodo… me lo estoy imaginando en hombre ahora y me parece cero tentador… asi que mejor se pelean de otra manera… en cueros…pero de otra manera…

"De nuevo, insane Wy cuando decía que Chris no lo tenía que dejar..llega al corazón el pobre loco...hasta Emma no puede negarle nada...va por mal camino esa chica, avisale." Le avise… le avise… dice que es la envidia que te carcome… que te encantaria ir por el camino que esta llendo… y que vos no entendes nada… dice que a los locos hay que darles la razon, que ella no sabe para que sirve darles la razon… pero que si eso dicen por algo debe ser.  
"quedándose con Wy...hizo bien, es tan tierno que uno quiere abrazarlo aunque un tanto peligroso" Si… algo asi como abrazar un puercoespín.

JadeAlmasy

THANKS… here you are!


	6. Wake me up insideBring me back to life

**CHAPTER VI: "Wake me up inside (Bring me back to life)"**

Cole felt himself being sucked away from the ghostly plane, where he had been stuck since he was vanquish the last time, so many years ago (A/N: This is based on what was said in the episode Carpe Demon). He had been vanished there without the ability to be heard or seen, but being able to hear, see, everything. Doomed to be always one step away from what he yearned, knowing it was unreachable.

He was banished from any ability to feel, but apparently they made a mistake, or maybe it had been on purpose, so his agony was worst. All this years watching, only gave him space to forgive, love and crave to touch the love of his life; and beautiful little Prue.

Watching Phoebe and little Prue grow up hadn't seem like the most horrible punish in the world, but still… being so close to what you love, yet having it so far away from your reach…it was bitter-sweet torturing woe.

Once he had asked a demon friend, Zane, to restore Phoebe's trust in love, he had watched while they flirt with each other, and even if it hurt, he knew it was for the best. If that wasn't selfless love, what was it?

The best moment in his life had been eleven years ago he did someone a favor, a big one! One of those you regret for the rest of your life, but then… he was dead; and what he got had been worth ANY price. His reward? He was alive for just two months; occupying someone else's body, but being able to touch, to speak… and to enter into Phoebe's life as a new person. He had run to Phoebe, he had two month to be with her, and he wasn't going to blow it. He hid who he was, she didn't recognize him in his new body. For two months they were inseparable, it wasn't hard to get Phoebe to fall for him, after all, he knew they were meant for each other. Then just some minutes after his two months were over, he made the body he inhabited die in a car accident (the body would have disappeared anyways when his spirit left it, but he didn't want Phoebe to think he left her, he rather have her know he loved her till his last breath… and even after that.)

And then he was back in the ghostly plane to watch the love of his life. Only there was another surprise waiting for him. Phoebe was pregnant, with his child, a child born out of love! He didn't know whether to be ecstatic or sad that Phoebe had to face that by herself. Eventually Phoebe found out that Prue was the daughter of a demon, because of her powers, but she still believed Prue's father loved her, and it was true, he did, with all his heart.

But after a spinning twirl, the ghostly plane disappeared and he found himself in the underworld, facing a tall, blonde man in his mid twenties and a lean dark hair teenager. Beside him there was a demon with spiky brownish golden hair and a long coat covering his lean figure, he felt drained as he lost consciousness..

"They'll be out for an hour or so… I'll be back soon." Cole could hear someone around him talking but couldn't really focus on the voice or open his eyes.

"You are going to leave me alone with them?" A teenage boy cried in fear.

"I told you they will unconscious for another hour and they won't be able to leave the crystal cage even if they wake up… you just watch them…I'll be back soon!" The first voice commanded as it faded away.

Cole decided to stop fighting against unconsciousness and let himself be embrace by the soothing darkness.

&&&&&&&&&

Manor.- Attic/ Chris' Bedroom

C.J and Paige orbed into the attic, the girls and Jake would stay until the end of the school day under the promise that they would call and update them on Wyatt status frequently.

"Where is he? How is he?" C.J asked worried before he even finished orbing in.

"Shh... sweetie he is sleeping." Piper said, but it was too late, Wyatt had already woken up.

"Topher?" He said sleepily.

"Hey, bro; what happened? It´s nice to see you are finally sleeping, I am sorry I woke you up." He said kneeling beside him.

"It´s ok… what are little brothers for, if it isn´t to bug you, right?" He said shuffling his hair.

"So are you ok, bro?" C.J said worried.

"Chill out... nothing happened...I swear...I just lost my powers for no apparent reason."

"OK... and you call that nothing in which sort of parallel universe?" C.J said freaking out.

"Bud... why don´t you let your brother sleep and I´ll explain you everything, k?" Leo said holding C.J´s shoulders. C.J looked at Wyatt, he had been aware that he needed some sleep for a month already, so he smiled at his brother and nodded at his father as he stood up.

When Leo saw the look of fear in Wy´s face when they were walking away he calmly and reassuringly said "We are going to the couch, right there... both of us... nobody is leaving the attic, ok?"

Wyatt nodded, closing his eyes and falling asleep again.

&&&&&&&&&&

Underworld.- Wyatt's and Emma's Chambers

As predicted by Wyatt by the fifth hour after he had drunk the antidote, Chris' condition started to worsen. Emma was literally freaking out, she couldn´t understand how Wyatt could had done that to his own brother, who she was absolutely positive that he loved so much.

Even if Wyatt assured her that the first six hours were the worst, and that after that he would only start feeling really bad after the fourth or fifth hour after taking the antidote. That didn't seem to calm her down (and one wonders why!).

Wyatt flamed in with the antidote and gave Emma 4 vials, just in case; He walked to Chris with the fifth vial in his hand.

"Chris, bro... wake up!" He said gentle, Chris moaned. "Come on kiddo... I need you to drink this for me... its going to make you feel better."

"Let me sleep... I don't want to get up, Wy!" Chris mumbled.

Wyatt sat down on the bed, and forced him to sit up, keeping his arm on Chris´back to keep him erect.

"Open up!" He said touching his lips with the vial, but Chris just rested his head on Wy´s shoulder.

"I am tired, Wy!" He moaned.

"I know you are tired, little brother." He said ever so tenderly "This will make you feel a hell of a lot better... come on, be a good boy Chris and drink this for me, ok?" He pleaded.

Chris parted his lips and Wyatt poured the content of the vial in his mouth. While Emma looked at the scene and wonder how Wyatt could be so caring and loving, and cruel at the same time. He looked so worried and attentive it seemed as if at some point he had forgotten he was the one that put him in that situation.

Chris coughed a few times, but he did seem to get better pretty fast. He open his eyes, still a little feverish, but a lot better than before. He sat down without needing Wyatt to hold him and seemed attentive and responsive.

"How are you feeling?" Wyatt asked concerned trying to check his fever.

Chris pushed his hand out. "You don´t know? I mean you are the one that prepared whatever is that you threw at me, right?" He asked angry, trying to stand up.

"Rest Chris."He said pushing him back down "It'll take a while till you get use to the side effects of the potion."

"Isn't that thrilling?" Chris smirked sarcastically.

"Hey Chris, can I get you something?" Emma asked gently and caring.

"Emma? What are you doing here? And… looking like you were twenty five?"

"She came from the future with me... you don't think I would let her there right?" Wyatt explained and Emma shrugged "She is not "evil", as you call me, if that's what you think... but you two will have plenty of time to catch up... right now, it's our turn." Wyatt continued and Emma brought Chris some orange juice. "So... I saw everything you did… bro you DIED for me! I don't know if I should feel flattered or angry! Chris, don´t you ever endanger your life like that, ok?"

Chris looked at him not knowing what to answer. "Gideon wanted to get to you!" He shrugged.

"And it means the world to me, that you were trying to protect me... but YOUR life... means a hella of a lot more than the world to me!" Wyatt smiled and patted Chris´ leg.

Chris decided to obviate the fact that Wyatt had poisoned him "I died saving you, and I´d do it again in a heart beat... because this is NOT YOU...Let me go Wyatt... please... let me help you!"

"Sorry bro... can't do...you'd die in 12 hours without the antidote!"

"Then... I'll have 12 hours to save you... and if you don't want me to die...you can always GIVE me the real antidote, WY!" Chris leaned on the bed frame and closed his eyes, he had a dreadful headache, he felt drowsy and weak. Is this how his life was going to be from now on?

"Just rest, bro. Emma will show your room, I have to go now!"

"where are you going?" Chris asked worried.

"To find Excalibur... once we have it…the world will be ours!"

"I DON´T WANT THE WORLD WYATT!" He screamed but Wyatt had already flamed out of there "I want my brother back" He whispered sadly.

Emma walked to him "We´ll get back him Chris, don´t worry!" She said gently.

"What happened Emma?" he asked drained and sadly "How did he turn back?"

Emma told him the whole story Wyatt had told her, and leaded him to his room.

&&&&&&&&&

Underworld-

"Well… well… well… nice to see you are up!" Wyatt said as soon as Cole and Zankou had regain consciousness. "I hope you guys are happy that I brought you back; and I expect you to be even happier when I tell you WHY I brought you back… I need you to get to the charmed ones… If you do what I ask…you can have anything you want… once I rule the world." Wyatt said imperatively, in a way only an evil lord could sound.

Cole looked around him and he was about to speak, when the other demon that had been revived beside him beat him to it.

"What are you?" Zankou asked, trying not to feel threaten by the man in front of him; thought he could tell he was very powerful, and something inside him told him, he was not someone you wouldn't want to mess with. "Why you are after the charmed ones?"

"What I want with the charmed ones it's for me to know, and for you, to do what I say… What am I? I am a "who" to start with! And I'm their worst nightmare." He thought for a second "A recurrent one."

"And how are we supposed to call you… nighty?" Cole asked cockily. He decided to play along, he knew that if he went against whoever this people were, he was going to be killed instantly; but if he waited, and hear their plan, then he would be able to run to the charmed ones and help them, and maybe even regain Phoebe's love and get to see his baby girl.

Wyatt glared at him.

"Feisty… I can see why Phoebe liked you so much and to think you could have been my uncle… I think we would have liked each other!"

"Uh?" Cole asked confused, Zankou had the same expression.

"Never mind, you can call me Wyatt!"

"And what do you want from us, Wyatt?" Zankou asked.

"I want you to scare the charmed ones… to frighten them to death, I want you to force them to be desperate to obtain more power… I don't care how… they have to realize it's all about power."

"Well… we can kill one of them, or one of their offspring and they will insanely go after the killer and if the killer is powerful enough that they can't vanquish him… they will want revenge, and they will want more powers to vanquish it ." Zankou offered his plan.

"I like your plan… really like it, though we are not killing any of the Halliwell …maybe someone that is very close to them…someone that they will feel guilty, really guilty and devastated if he or she is killed." Wyatt said thinking, pacing.

"What about that cop friend of theirs or his wife?" Eric asked.

"Good idea, though it's probably better if we kill one of his kids, it will make them feel even guiltier if an innocent kid is murder… We'll kill D.J! It's a pity… I liked the kid… but well, there must be some losses to win the war!" Wyatt stated "So that's the plan… We'll have to kill D.J in a way that's obvious that he had been murder in a magical way… and then… they'll come after us, but once they realize they are not powerful enough to vanquish us… we'll make them realize it's all about power!"

"And then we will kill the charmed ones!" Eric said excited.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Altaira

See this was fast… wasn't it? I am so happy you read Chris' diary and liked it!

"I still can't believe that English isn't your first language, coz your fanfics are so good!" You have NO idea how flattered I feel right now… you just boost my ego to the stars! Here you have I hope you still like it!

Nathy1000000

"Hola! Depués de un totally evil spyware attack I'm back!" ya me preguntaba que te habia pasado… espero este sana y salva y fuera de peligro la compu.!

Pero me encantó esta update!" Merci!

" Y Wy...ah! tan cute, consolando a Chris! Me encanta como lo quiere y como Chris le dijo que lo perdonó." Hehehe te encanta como lo quiere? Te admito que es cute… pero de ahí a que te encante…asi es como terminamos con esas relaciones de mierda con hombres que solo nos lastiman, no? Porque yo te entiendo… es el aim the mi story que digan AHHH que divino Wy… como es con Chris y con Emma… pero en realidad, el enveneno a uno y los tiene a los dos prisioneros en un cuarto…! Pero las muejres somos asi, o no? No todo mal… obvia eso, porque Wy te esta produciendo el efecto esperado y yo te lo estoy arruinando con concepciones racionales!

"Poor present Wy...es tan inseguro, fue muy tierno preguntando si lo querían sin poderes...y guardándose todo lo de las pesadillas tanto tiempo. Pobre! " Si ese si que es cute… muy cute…in every sense…  
"No, si lo mío con Emma no es envidia, decile...que Wy venga un rato y yo le explico a él...:)" Ok… yo le digo… Heheheh me encanto esta respuesta! Pobrecita Emma she won't know what hit her!  
"Ah, y Eric es fantástico con su impaciencia por conquistar el mundo, me encantan sus diálogos con insane Wy." Hehe son pinky y cerebro!  
"pero los dos Wy en cueros estaría bastante bien." El otro dia note que por algun motivo en particular que desconozco (y juro que si) Wy siempre termina en cueros en mis fics… debe ser mi subconsciente!

kitty  


Thanks! I am glad you liked it!  
"But what's wrong with C.J? " Nothing really, he just felt that there was something wrong with Chris.

"And who's Phoebe's husband?" I hope after this chappie the answer to that is clearer. I did mention it once in the prequel to this fic, but never told much about Prue's father…but the point is that Phoebe never really married because after Cole and Prue's father (that are actually the same person) she could never bring herself to love that way anymore.

Chris-Halliwell

" Anyway, I'm ur fav question asker? Yay!" of course!  
"The Harry Potter Book is out and i've almost finished it! YAY!" ohh I envy you… I don't have it yet… is it good? What happens? See now is my turn to ask questions.  
"I want Chris to get a new power coz' it'd b cool and he's kinda weak if he gets compared 2 Wyatt and i really really really want him to get another power please?" yeah blame that on the writers of charmed, not on me… but still… I can't make Chris actually more powerful than Wyatt cuz it wouldn't suit the story…but Wy has all the powers in the book more or less… so… it will take a lot for CJ to catch up.

" And if a demon comes when he prepared and the demon throws a fire ball/energy ball/other type of ball it could go through him." If he is invisible? No… it would hit him, but they won't see him…besides it would be boring if he gets the same power Emma has… unless accidentally he steals Emma's power or something like that… what do you think of that? Or actually what I like is when they keep Chris' powers but they over develop them to do something really great… I don't know… to TK speed molecules so fast that you can actually walk through the wall or stuff like that…that would need some physics research cuz I don't remember much about the properties of the molecules.

Cassi 

"The chapter's name is really funny, the Halliwell said all the time and most of the it's a lie." Heheh I am glad you liked it

Well here you have Chris, Cole and a lot of people waking up!

C.J, you'll soon see it…

" You know, Wyatt without powers, CJ sick and Chris missing at the same time is gonna kill Piper and Leo..." Pretty much, add Cole, Zankou and Evil Wyatt running amok the city and theya re not going to be pleased.

tigger817

THANKS! " if you didn't get it, you had me in tears by chapter 7 of chris' diary." No I didn't get it… I am too mean cuz I am happy about your tears? I am glad you liked both of my fic… and I hope you keep on liking it!

"i was just wondering with this - have you realised that you've created the power of three times three? (piper-pheobe-paige, patty-penny-prue, and wyatt-chris-chris)?" you know… I haven't, but I was so like AHHHH COOOLLLLL when you told me! That is certainly something…

"I'm thinking that would pack a major punch against evil wyatt!" Yeah… the thing is that imagine if you were them… would you be vanquishing future Wyatt knowing he was under a spell, and you are actually killing Wyatt? It's not going to be as easy as to vanquish him!

Wwolf

"¿Que le dijo el professor a Cj?" ? Lo que le dijo en el capitulo 2 or so creo que es!

"Un gran capitulo," Gracias  
"La escena Wyatt/Chris y chris pediendo que no le deje y despues perdonandole casi me hace llorar.Preciosa." : ) They are sort of cute… in a really twisted, weird way.  
"Volveran a Cole malo, yo creo que aqui Wyatt se equivocará y Cole cambiara de bando." Hehehe muy bien… que chica inteligente… exactamente… Cole va a traicionarlo!  
"Zankou, adoro este demonio( siempre me gustan los personajes que estan en la linia del bien y el mal) pero si tuviera que elegir un malo me quedaría con Zankou, inteligente y aprende de sus errores . Uno de los mejores demonios que han pasado." Toda la razon del mundo

Espero te haya gustado este chappie tb.

phoebe turner  


THANKS "I love those three women… but they could turn any guy insane"- this part was super funny!" Hehehehe I am glad you liked it… I hope you like this too,.

teal-lover

" that I had to be bad and read it at work." Such a bad girl… yeah I been very creative lately you could say!

" but I'm too paranoid that they may have software to track my keystrokes. I guess I'm just as crazy as wyatt huh:)" heheheh yeah…I never heard of those sort of softwares, but anything could happen! Yeap… but Crazy Wyatt would be proud of you!

I am glad the Wyatts make you laugh… I would say Wyatt character is sort of funny, the good and evil version… he is like too impulsive and emotional… and the evil one its just plain insane, and that is always a little fun!

"But he's bringing back balthazar? awesome. this should be fun." I hope it will be and you will like it

"and what's wrong with cj? is he sensing Chris's pain?" yeap…you are SOOO smart! You are the only one that realized it.

Beleninwe

"Hey! I'm late as always, " don't worry… majer tarde que nunca.

I am so glad you liked Chris' Diary…yeah I think we all like torturing Chris a little… and I am glad you like the way I portrait Wy's insanity… maybe it has sth to do with that I am insane too :P! hehehe… no… I guess I really like to get into my character's head… so I am glad you like it too! Here you have some more insane Wyatt!

Victorious Light

"To comment on our episode discussion, I suppose they figured that Wyatt had been saved and so there was no need to check it out," But how they figured that out? I would so totally check if it had been my kids… screw the rules and personal gain!

"Good that we can explore in our fanfics though!" Of course!

"Yeah I like seeing Wyatt react, and it's good that you built up his feelings from his dreams as well. I can't wait until the two Wyatt's meet up!" Dun, Dun…I don't know how that is going to be… but it has been a popular question.

" And Chris sort of felt what was happening to the other him. Interesting..." You are sooo smart! Yeah Chris felt when he was being poisoned!

"To top it all off more twisted Wyatt! Yes he is so good!" hehehe I am glad you like it! I love him… I have to say I do… even when he is so obviously evil and crazy!

JadeAlmasy

"aw i can relate to Wyatt not the powers! poor guy" You can? I hope that is a good thing… yeah… I don't know… I like to show that things are never all good or all bad… I mean, that being the all powerful double blessed is not the easiest task in the world, even if Chris and CJ envy him a little, he envy them too.

Sparkling Cherries

"aw you used Topher, as a name between brothers! too cute." Told you I was going to do that! That and spread the CHrisism… you have to have patience with me…cuz I usually take like 3 chapters to prepare to the one scene I want to have… I am always thinking 3 chapters ahead…or more…In For Chris' sake I had chapter 39 written when I was in Chappie 13 or so… you it takes me a while to get where I am going.

"He just seemed so vulnerable and child like. Bless him!" He is kind of cute, isn't he? Even his evil version. You know me… I like to show that things are never all good or all bad… I mean, that being the all powerful double blessed is not the easiest task in the world, even if Chris and CJ envy him a little, he envy them too.

"oh, Balthazor and Zankou are comming back! love those demons." Good…this is going to get twisted, trust me

" If it's not too much trouble, could you squeeze barbus in there? if it's not possible at all then, no matter, coz the line up od demons you already have is fantastic." I wanted to bring barbus… it was my first choice… the thing is that if I get barbus with his powers… its not going to work, cuz he is going to attack Evil Wyatt right away and he is going to loose the little sanity he has…I would love to, but I think its going to be really hard to follow what I want to happen in the plot with Barbus around. I might think of something that might make me change my mind, but right now, I think bringing the demon of fear to this already insane and fearful family, with so many secrets and fears would just drive everybody over the edge…you know what I mean?

" lol, line up, it sounds like a concert or something! can you imagine Balthazor and Zankou breaking out into a song and dance routine! too funny." Heheh yeah dancing something like the back street boys or sth of the sort.. I am cracking here… trust me.

"fan-dabby-tastic (don't ask) "That's unfair… you can't make me all curious and then tell me not to ask.


	7. Discoveries

**CHAPTER VII: Discoveries.**

Manor's Attic.

Piper sat down besides Leo and lovingly ran the back of her hand through C.J's cheek.

"How are you doing, sweetie?" She asked.

Chris smiled at her sadly. "Fine, mom!" He said in his best " I am great and nothing ever is going to affect me so don't worry about me, tone".

And then… Piper saw the look she had learnt to spot so well and dread so much in Chris and C.J, the "There is something I know I should be telling you, but I don't want to worry you, so I am not going to say anything and handle it all myself" look, and one more time she HATED whatever gene they had transmit to the kid that made them both be like that.

"Spit it out, mister!" She commanded.

"Uh?" C.J looked at her confused.

"What you are hiding…do you and Chris honestly think that I can't read in those jade eyes of yours when you are hiding something? Specially, considering that whenever any of you hide something you always end up involved in a kamikaze mission!" Piper said "So spit it out!"

"But mom…"

"No mom, mister…I MIGHT allow Chris once in a while to decide if he can handle things on his own… but you are 16, you can't…so what is it?

"It's just a feeling… I don't even know if it's really something!" He said sheepishly "I might be wrong."

"Quit stalling, Christopher. SPEAK…and then we'll decide, ok?" Piper looked at him meaningfully.

"Well…for the record I said it was nothing and that it didn't make any sense!"

'CHRISTOPHER!" It was Leo this time.

"Ok, ok…when I was at Paige's office today, I suddenly felt really, really and I mean seriously sick for like a second…" he was interrupted his father running to heal him and his mother's fussing. "I AM FINEE!" He yelled seriously pissed getting away from their touch. "CAN you just LISTEN instead of acting as over-reactive, insane parents? No wonder why I never tell you about stuff like this!"

Piper and Leo sat down and probably thought how every day he acted more as his neurotic older version; but listened, mainly because they didn't have a choice.

"Anyway, as I was saying it was FOR A SECOND, and then I felt fine… and since I was worried about Wy… I pushed that out of my mind; but now… I was thinking about it and there is this nagging thing in my head that is telling me that Chris is hurt, BAD." He said worried. "I know it's ridiculous…" he said shyly ready to have to defend himself from whatever he thought his parents were going to say.

But still, since C.J was the only one that didn't trust his abilities and judgments and was an insane perfectionist with low self esteem, the thoughts that his family members were going to refute his gut feelings were just in his mind, they weren't real.

"It's not ridiculous, C.J! I mean…you have a special connection with him… a greater connection than anybody else, he IS you, technically! You even have all his memories…" Leo told his son. "Do you think the pain you felt was his?" He asked seriously worried.

C.J wanted to kill himself, he could see the insanely worried expression in his parents face; and it was ridiculous, he HAD to be wrong… Chris HAD to be ok. Why would he feel it if Chris was hurt? It wasn't his power… Still…"He IS you, technically"… his father's voice dinned in his head.

"I could be wrong, dad. I don't know. I never felt anything he felt before!" C.J tried to find a flaw to his theory.

"He has never been seriously hurt since he was made a Whitelighter and brought back to life! He was hit by a darklight arrow twice and both of the times your dad or Wyatt were there to heal him right away, and you did feel something when he got shot…remember you told me you thought you felt something sting you when he got shot?" Piper asked him gently.

"But it was barely anything…I might had been daydreaming it or something." Now C.J was trying to make them tell him he was wrong. He didn't want Chris to be seriously hurt.

"And I remember when the Ryionar stabbed you, remember?" Piper asked, her eyes still fuming remembering how a few months ago her youngest had gone to the underworld alone, without telling anyone and got stabbed by an upper level demon; He had barely made it.

C.J nodded, of course he remembered he had been grounded for a month and not allowed to go near the book of shadows for almost that long.

"Well… Chris was beside me and he BENT down in pain for like a second and then he pretended it was nothing…then we got caught up in saving you and I forgot about it… but it would make sense! Can you sense him?" Piper asked worried.

"No…but Chris' favorite hang out is the underworld…you can NEVER sense him!"

"CHRISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" Piper yelled "CHRISTOPHER PERRY HALLIWELL…DROP WHATEVER YOU ARE DOING AND GET YOUR BUTT HERE NOW" after a few seconds "IT'S AN ORDER! OR YOUR SWEAR YOU'LL REGRET IT… CHRISTOPHER COME HERE NOOWWW…I MEAN IT"

"Why are you yelling at Chris like that?" Wyatt asked sleepily from the bed.

"Go back to sleep, Wy." Piper said sweetly.

"What did Chris do?" Wyatt asked.

"Nothing, Wy…we want him to help us figure out what happened with your powers." Leo said soothingly.

"And why are you yelling at him like he had just killed his own mother? Just tell him that I lost my powers… that would freak him enough!" He said dramatically rolling in the bed.

"My sons are soo smart!" Piper smiled proudly and the two of them that were present smiled too. "CHRIS GET YOUR BUTT HERE…WYATT LOST ALL HIS POWERS AND WE DON'T KNOW WHY!"

&&&&&&&&

Underworld-

"And then we will kill the charmed ones." Eric said excited, just to find himself tk pinned against the wall.

"Nobody is going to KILL ANY of the Halliwell! So start getting that thought out of your mind cuz that's going to get YOU killed."

That's when it hit Cole; until now, he had thought it was just an outstanding resemblance, he had been trying to deny it; after all, the person in front of him looked around twenty five years old…but every second it passed it was harder, and harder to deny it. "Oh shit!" He thought "This is going to make it so much harder to tell this to Phoebe!" But he said nothing.

"But…"

"I like you Eric… and I've been tolerating a LOT from you cuz you are witty, bald, smart, resourceful and because you brought me back and admire me… but don't push it!" Wyatt said seriously angry.

"What do you…"

"I swear sometimes I seriously think you have a hearing problem!"

"But-why-did-you-bring-them-back-then?" Eric rushed his words so Wyatt would let him finish a sentence.

"To scare them, to make them see the truth before it's too late! To make them see that there is no good or evil and it's all about power…to open their eyes before they end up like the last time!" He pondered out loud "Nobody it's going to kill them unless there is no other way! Killing a member of the Halliwell family its last resource, CLEAR?" Wyatt roared.

"Crystal!" Eric said, while he thought "Then, we will have to make sure there is no other way!"

"You two I need you to start studying D.J and planning how we are going to get to him, and get the Charmed ones to pass to our side. GO and keep me updated" He roared at Cole and Zankou.

Eric smiled malevolently and said "Adios… be bad boys…we have a world to conquer!" He said waving his hands, dismissing them.

"Well I guess we better start working then!" Zankou eyed Cole and salute him as he flamed away.

Cole breathed deeply as he tried to calm himself down; focusing on Phoebe he realized she was alone at her house. His whole body trembled in anxiousness and fear as he flamed to her.

"Ok. Eric, your job will be to befriend young Chris and young Wyatt…do you understand? Just pretend to be an orphan witch seeking for help, or whatever you find suitable… I know you'll come up with something good. The point is I need you to earn the family's trust, so we can find where Excalibur is."

"I will have to act like a goody-goody witch?" Eric asked disgusted; but the more he thought about it, the more he liked the plan. If he got the kids to trust him, he would have unrestricted access to the manor, and he would be able to get a LOT more than Excalibur; he might not even need Wyatt anymore.

"Do you have any problem with it?" Wyatt asked harshly.

"No… actually I am starting to think it is a great idea!" Eric smiled smugly.

"I knew you'd understand" Wyatt smiled evilly at him "Take this!" He said giving him a vial.

"What's that?" Eric asked suspicious.

"An empathy blocking potion…we don't need Phoebe or Prue reading your feelings." Wyatt stated.

"You did think of everything!" he said happily drinking the potion.

"I didn't get where I was being stupid, trust me. Now go! I need to go somewhere, keep me updated" He said flaming out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Underworld- Chris' Chambers (in Wyatt's Lair)

Chris had been thinking of ways out, he had tried orbing but there was no use, he couldn´t orb outside the two rooms. He wasn´t particularly shocked that Wyatt had already previewed that. They were no doors out, no windows, nothing.

His headache was definitely not helping with his planning; and Emma was helping him, but he could tell she was scared of what might happen to him if they run out, and that a big part of her had no real interest in leaving Wyatt. Chris was sort of glad to know the girl loved him so much, in good times and bad, in sickness and in health... he just hoped death won´t do them apart.

"So you two have been married for how long?" He asked Emma; tired of thinking about how to go against his beloved brother AGAIN! It had been over four hours since the last antidote dose and he could feel the fever peaking.

"Uh?" She asked.

"Your ring, and Wyatt had one just like it... and Wy doesn´t wear rings." He said rubbing his temples.

"You are always playing detective, aren´t you? Putting the little parts of the puzzle together...C.J it´s pretty much like that too" she said sadly "I remember when we were kids, he always used to say he was going to be the first magic private investigator in the world!" She chuckled sadly.

Chris smiled "Yeah… I used to say the same thing… Until I realized that is pretty much was mom does... only you don't get paid for it!" Chris said resting on the bed frame; Emma tried to feel his temperature, but Chris shook his head.

"Yeah…well you two are definitely cut for the job!" She smiled comfortingly as she went looking for some cool water and cloths that she already had prepared. "Do you think he is going to harm him if he gets to him?" She asked worried while she disregarded all Chris' attempts to stop her, and put the cool cloths on his forehead.

"Who?" Chris asked, too tired to fight against Emma.

"C.J…if Wyatt founds C.J…how do you think he is going to react?" She asked worried.

"I don't know…" he could feel his voice getting weaker "We should ask him… but I mean… he is me; and he is your best friend…so he might want to bring him here too… I don't think he will harm him…well not more than he harmed me anyways…" Chris could see the sad and guilty look on Emma's face, she somehow felt responsible for his state. Or maybe for not being able to hate Wyatt, even after putting him in that state. "I love him too, Emma… if that makes you feel any better…he is just sick… he lost touch with reality… he is a megalomaniac schizophrenic, and he actually has the power to be the ruler of the world!" Emma looked at him sadly. "So… you never told me… how long?"

"What about future consequences?" She smiled mischievously, applying another cold cloth in his forehead.

"Well… I already know you guys are married, and I don't really know from how far ahead in the future you guys are from so…"

"Two weeks… we got home from our honey moon the day before all this happened." She said sadly "You and C.J came for dinner…everything was perfect and then…" Emma's eyes got watery.

Chris hugged her; Emma started sobbing on his shoulder "It's ok, Emma… everything it's going to be fine… we'll get him back… everything is going to be fine…" He was saying comfortingly to the girl in his arms when Wyatt flamed in.

"What's this?" Wyatt asked.

&&&&&&&

Paige's and Phoebe's house -Phoebe office (A/N: Just a remainder; Paige and Phoebe bought the house next door, Paige and her family have the ground floor; Phoebe and Prue have the first floor and the attic is a big playroom for the girls.)

When Cole flamed in he could see Phoebe was working in her computer; she looked so gorgeous and adorable, as usual. He picked up the portrait beside him outlining Prue's and Phoebe's figure with his finger before putting it down and walking to her.

"Working from home?" He said softly and sweetly, walking to her; by the tone on his voice nobody would have guessed his heart was racing at 10.000 miles an hour and that he was having a hard time to control his body from shaking from nervousness.

Phoebe turned around startled.

"Cole…wha-ho-wh--." She started without finishing a word.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cassi   


Thanks! I am glad you think so, and hopefully you'll think it keeps on getting better.

teal-lover

Thanks! I am glad your questions were answered!

"So if cj is sensing chris' pain, when are they going to realize that he's missing?" Now…

"And poor crazy Wyatt--he's just kinda sweet when he was caring for Chris & admonishing him about putting himself at risk like that. Emma's right, he almost didn't seem to realize that he was the one who did it to him." He is sweet in an insane way, but he is sweet…

"I hope they're able to get the good wyatt back, because he's never going to forgive himself for ordering DJ's murder." Yeah… poor good Wyatt… like he doesn't like to torture and blame himself enough already!

"And I like Cole, so I'm glad you brought him back. And it was so cool that he ended up being Prue's father." You do? I am glad… I've been planning this since like chapter 10 of Chris' diary!

"Phoebe is gonna' freak out. But it's nice to know that he's a good guy this time--but for how long?" Ohh poor Cole… give him some credit, come on…he's been good for what? 14 years by now?

"So much going on here." It is a very eventful fiction!

"I loved the update." I am glad you did and I hope you are going to like it more and more…though all the cards are dealt now, the introduction is over…

Sparkling Cherries

"Yeah...I kinda see what you mean, Wy may go on another killing spree and keep not killing Chris. A dilemna indeed." Heheheh that was FUNNY! But basically…honestly… I release Barbus near Older Wyatt or Older Chris and they won't last more than two minutes. Leo is another one that's doomed if he gets near him… he is going to end up like in "An eye for an eye"… the younger versions of the brothers… are probably more neurotic than the older versions,.. so scary indeed. Very effective, but too effective for my fiction.

" Zankou and Cole would split due to creative differences" I love the "creative differences!" Heheh I can imagine!

"Zankou : The pain within. Cole would star in his own reality show to defend the slander Zankou wrote in his book called Turner Talks" I was cracking up soooooo badly… thank god nobody is around me… though there was someone the first time I read it.. but they are used to me having an insane relationship with my comp.

"You're just too funny!" In which universe? I wanna go there!

"Now I should actually review." Nahhh you can keep on cracking me up… I don't complain… I mean… if you got this far of into pressing the review button is cuz you finished the chappie…

" As usual I cannot find a single thing wrong with this - but I'm trying!" Well… if I wasn't kind of lazy, I would go over chappie 6 and give you a list… specially of the grammar and spelling mistakes (and I know that we are not very big fans of spelling, but I have a spell check, so a spelling mistake is that I wanted to write stunned and I wrote stoned…which is definitely not the same :P!)

" i can just imagine chris escaping to the family, warning them and then passing out due to him not having the antidote and having a mesiah complex." Sort of, very good! I guess its pretty obvious though, I am still thinking on how to get him out…and I have a couple of less expectable twists for the end, or I think…you never know…did you expected the end in "Chris' Diary"? Though I sort of told you Chris was going to become a whitelighter.

"Emma both present and future would be there and then young wy would feel guilty and older would get even crazier." Future Emma will leave with him, so yeah she will be freaking out! The rest… I won't tell…you can torture me…and I will probably tell… because you know I LOVE telling how my fictions are going to go!

tigger817

"hi, okay so maybe you think i'm a bit evil for being the cheering squad for vanquishing evil wyatt...but if thats what's got to be done, its got to be done (lol)" Hehehe you are with the cheering squad to vanquish Wyatt… nah its ok… he is evil after all…but the thing is that if you vanquish old Wyatt, you are killing good Wyatt too; but well… hopefully you'll read the end of the fiction and see how it will all end and what they are going to do.

"but now you've got alternatives to use it on, zankou and cole (but i think cole's going to be good in your fic, so you can still use it on zankou)" Heheh yeah Cole is good…and vanquishing…I won't tell you…not cuz I don't want to… cuz I am dying to tell you the whole plot till the end…but for you… cuz most people are not like me, that I like to read the ending when I start to read sth.  
I am happy you are still loving it… Thank you sooooo much!

Victorious Light

"Episodes discussion." Everytime I read this I laugh so bad… I love it!

"I don't think they did figure it out, they just assumed that Gideon was the true threat, you're right though they would check just to be sure. Lazy writers..." Yeah…though it would have been such an AWESOME episode… I mean it, they should do it. Imagine, the four of them traveling to the future and you can see Wyatt and Chris and Phoebe's and Paige's daughters/son and the whole family in the future…a two hours episode… like a season finale like that. Wouldn't it be awesome?

"Ooh! I have to say I had no idea that Cole was Prue's Dad, and what an interesting way you did it." Dun, dun… well… I knew it since like chapter 10 of "Chris' Diary" but I couldn't say really anything, because nobody in the family knew. All its sad about Prue's dad in the other fiction is that they met, they were inseparable for two months and then he died on a car crush and she found out she was pregnant.

"I wonder what her reaction will be when she finds out?" Well… she won't find out for a while… cuz I am mean…and I will torture my readers!

"More of your wonderfully twisted Wyatt, I just can't get enough." Heheh thanks! I love writing Wyatt!

" I liked Chris' sarcasam in that part!" Well… he is the king of sarcasm after all!

"I also like the way that you're having Wyatt go after the Charmed One's, interesting way and I'm glad he's not set out to kill them." I am glad…I just thought that he actually looses them all (Some of them for things that were his own mistakes…if you remember in Chris' Diary he blames himself for a few of the deaths) in his other life time, but if he cares about Chris he has to care about the rest… and now he not only wants Chris by his side… but the whole family! He wants to make sure they don't die again, its kind of cute in a very twisted way. (Like, lets kill your best friend kid so you realize you have to be a power freak like me!)

"I'll have to read your other story tomorrow as I really don't have time right now, but I look forward to it and the next chappie of this." Don't worry I am writing too much lately… I will slow down eventually and then u can catch up!

Wwolf

" adoro estos dos hermanos en cualquier realidad, o tiempo." Absolutamente… son tan cutes… adorables.  
"jajajaj, adoro como se las enginio para copnseguir volver a enamorar a Pheobe y incluso tener una hija con ella!" Hehehehe los recursos de la magia, vio? Pero solo queria estar con ella… y sabia que si le decia quien era no le iba a prestar atención.

"Me pregunto como se lo tomarqa Pheobe," La pregunta del millón… falta un tiempito para que se entere igual!

"Kiero Cole/Chris, el sarcasmo puede llegar a unos limites impredecibles." Sabes que ni se me habia ocurrido!

Altaira

"Your ego can reach the stars, as long as having it so far away doesn't stop you from writing!" Hehe you are SOO cute!

" I love this chapter and I'm glad you updated so fast!" I am on a roll now… aren't i? THANKS! Here is the next part!

Chris-Halliwell

"i've only been talking about being able 2 go through things." Uhhh… I think you just gave me a really good idea…I don't know if it will be exactly what you were expecting… but… I hope you will like it… I think I know how I am going to make C.J and Chris be able to walk through things.  
"They're gonna kill D.J?" That's their plan.  
" And i'm not gonna say what happens but someone dies in this book as well." Buuu I am so crying now…tell me, tell me…I always like to know whats going to happen in a book or a movie before I read it/see it. DO you think they are really going to kill him in book 7?  
"Cole coming back! hows Phoebe gonna react?" Well…you'll see next chappie.

"does Piper remember her meeting with cole from the 150th eppy?" No… she doesn't… I had all the impression that she didn't… she would have said something to Phoebe if not… right?  
"Keep writing i love your stories!" Thanks that is adorable!

phoebe turner

" i'm so happy that cole was with phoebe! i always thought they should be together!" Yeah I think your nick shows it hehehe :)…this whole fic started because of that…and some other thing you told me about bringing evil Wyatt back. Yeah… I always really like that couple too, and now I can't wait to write Cole as a father!

shyeye

I am glad you like it… here you have more!

JadeAlmasy

THANKS!

Nathy1000000

"podría haber repetido lo de Chris casi muriendo a manos de su hermano por lo de la compu...pero no pobre, el mío se portó bien." Heheh te estaba por preguntar si tan mal te habia tratado tu hermano!

"Y lo de sana...ejem! tan sana como siempre je je." De la cabeza o del cuerpo me estas hablando :P!  
Que bueno que te gusto lo de Cole… yo tampoco puedo esperar a escribir las partes de el con Prue… hasta ahora solo escribi una, que es la escena final (no final, final de la fiction, pero si del capitulo final y el final de la historia con Phoebe/Prue/Cole.) Pero ahora en un rato capaz que me ponga a escribir la que se conocen…Cole va a morir de amor :)!

"Wyatt y Chris...si...es lindo ver como lo quiere..de una manera muy enfermiza, pero sí, lograste tu cometido el pobre loco es adorable." Si es tan divertido escribir a insane Wyatt… me encanta… porque no hay manera que haya contradicción en su speech…pero esta loco… o sea que puede ser re cariñoso y ser un HDP a los dos segundos y esta bien.

"Y Emma..ah.. parece saber como tratarlo. Je je...cualquier cosa ya sabe, que lo deje tener una charlita conmigo." Le digo…  
"Me encantó Wy hablando con los dos demons, todo poderoso él. Parece un buen plan, vamos a ver como sale...y Wy no está pensando en su contraparte del present? Poque yo sí, y en cueros!" Hehehehe esta pensando igual que esta pensando el las charmed ones, su plan es que toda la familia se le una… TODOS… para asi asegurarse de no perder a nadie… aunque te digo que eso de matar a su amigo (porque en un momento Young Wyatt dice que uno de sus pocos verdaderos amigos es D.J) e hijo de los mejores amigos de tus padres, para que la familia se le una… bueno… lo que uno dice bueno…

Nikki14u

Thanks!

" Wyatt is so damn cruel but I love him anyway sighs with stary look in her eyes" Ahhh you hubby is cute… he is adorable to his wife.. so…you shouldn't worry about it, right? There is a Spanish saying that goes "ojos que no ven, Corazon que no siente." And is basically what you don't see, can't hurt you…

I am updating like Now… that is a far now from when you wrote it but still is now.

Beleninwe

Thanks! I am glad you are liking it and that you like Chris and Cole in the same fic. I always wanted to write a fic with Cole… they are the two hot guys, we loved and they killed, right?


	8. What would you do for love?

**CHAPTER VIII: What would you do for love?**

Paige's and Phoebe's house -Phoebe office

Phoebe turned around startled.

"Cole…wha-ho-wh--." She started without finishing a word.

Cole took advantage of the fact that his presence had left her speechless and began to speak himself, not giving her time to interrupt him.

"Shh… listen to me, Phoebe… please… I have something very important to tell you; your family is in danger and you have to listen to me… give me five minutes and then you can send me straight back to hell if you want, but just give me five minutes." He pleaded softly.

"My family is in danger?" She reacted "Are you the danger?" She said defensively.

Cole walked to her and touched her cheek caringly, at first she pulled away; but looking into his eyes, hers got lost in his, and his got lost in hers and they were oblivious from the world for a few seconds.

"I missed you, I missed you so much." Cole let go a whispered and she reacted, moving away from his hand defensively.

"What is all this about, Balthazor? How did you come back?" She asked harshly.

Cole looked at her hurt. "Someone brought me back, to mess up with you!"

"WHAT?" She asked horrified.

"No… no… not that way… listen to me…someone brought me and another demon back; he said he wanted to mess up with you and your family, to make you realize that is all about power. He wants to kill Darryl's older boy D.J, so you would feel guilty about it and go after him; and apparently he is so powerful, he is going to make you want to have more and more power, just to finish him…That's why he brought me back, thinking I would help him, he brought me back and a demon named Zank… something?"

"Zankou?" Phoebe asked scared, not knowing whether to believe him or not, her empathy was telling her that he was telling the truth and that he was still in love with her; she wanted so hard to believe her empathy, but she was too scared.

"Yeah… him!" He looked at her with his piercing blue eyes and Phoebe somehow felt time hadn't gone by and her whole universe trembled.

"And why should I believe you?" Phoebe asked sadly, still focused on his eyes.

"I don't know Phoebe, I wish I had a great excuse why you should, all I can tell you is that I've been alive for a couple of hours and I am already endangering my life to help you; that I have no proof except the love that I have for you and that should be showing in my eyes." He said softly getting closer and closer to her mouth with every word, and kissing her in the last.

Phoebe let herself be pulled into his tight embrace and his caringly lips and lost herself in the kiss, so did him.

Suddenly the neighbor's dog barked, the magic broke and Phoebe pulled away abruptly.

"No… no… this is wrong… we shouldn't be doing this!" She said walking away from him and walking back to her computer, turning her back on him.

"Please Phoebe… just lets forget about all that happened for just five minutes… for five minutes lets pretend all is perfect." He whispered on her neck, kissing it, while he softly passed the tip of his fingers through her back, the other hand on her shoulder.

She turned around and swallowed loudly avoiding his eyes. "No…God… I haven't seen you in like fifteen years, Cole, everything's changed…"

"I know…and that's better… cuz now we can have another chance… cuz we are meant to be together, I know it, and I know you know it…fifteen years and I still love you like the first time." He caressed his cheek but she pulled away. "Tell me that you still don't feel something for me." He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

She closed her eyes that were a little watery.

"See you can't tell me that, because you still have feelings… our love is an eternal love."

"Our love is unfair, it's heartbreaking, we come from two different worlds, and it's not safe… you could be tricking me here."

Cole looked straight into her eyes and forced her to look at him. "Look at me… read me…do YOU THINK I am tricking you, baby?" He asked.

"No." She cried "But I don't know what to believe anymore." She started crying and Cole hugged her dearly, kissing her temples.

"It's ok, it's ok… we have time…we'll get there…but I really meant it when I said he wants to kill Darryl's son!" He whispered to her as he cradled her in his arms.

"Yeah… we should go tell my sisters!" Phoebe sobbed.

"Do we REALLY have to?" Cole asked skeptical; knowing that if Phoebe wasn't really sure about him, her sisters would convinced her in a heartbeat… only they would convinced not to trust him.

"Cole… if you really have any serious plan on coming back into my life, you KNOW you'll have to deal with my family!" Phoebe said offended.

"Ahhh here I was thinking that maybe you, little Prue and me could fly and live in a paradisiacal deserted island." He teased.

"Tempting, but not possible!" Phoebe smiled. "So you know about Prue?" That was usually a big turn off for guys, but apparently not for him.

Cole smiled and nodded "I always watched you two" He said contemplative and she smiled. "She is gorgeous and perfect, just like her mom." He finished with a huge smile.

"Yeah… still this won't work at the time of buying your story, shall we go to see my sisters?" Phoebe asked calling Piper on the phone to see where she was.

"They are at the manor… I haven't told them anything yet, and they told me they had some problems too… they are going to tell me all about it when I get there… so… what else can you tell me about this demon you are talking about… do you know his name?" Phoebe asked walking to him.

Phoebe looked at him, she knew he was hiding something; something he didn't want to say as his hands fidget against the chair.

"What is it Cole?" She asked seriously.

"You are not going to like it!" He said shyly.

"I battle demons every week, do I look like I usually get news that I LIKE?" She barked worried.

"He was not a demon…" He barely whispered.

"So… what was it?"

"I think it was your nephew Wyatt." He looked down, waiting for the outburst.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Underworld- Chris' Chambers (In Wyatt's lair).

"What's this?" Wyatt asked running to them "What happened? Why is she crying? Come here, sweetie" He said turning her around so he could hug her and kissed her temples "What's wrong, baby?" He asked caring.

Emma just sobbed harder. "Shh baby…don't cry… I am here now… everything is going to be fine… don't cry…please don't cry!" Wyatt comforted her in a way that made Chris certain, that insane and all, Wyatt was absolutely in love with her.

Emma finally could control her sobbing "What's wrong, my love?" He asked whipping her tears gently and looking at her lovingly. She let go another sob.

"I love you… that's what's wrong…I am insanely in love with you… and you are just insane."

Wyatt looked at her sadly.

"I love you Emma, please… I need you… please…don't be sad because of me… you two are the only two things that I have left in my life… I already lost him… please don't let me loose you… cuz I don't know what would become of me!" Wyatt said devastated, it was odd how the scary source of all evil looked when there was nobody, but family around.

Emma kissed him gently, comfortingly; they kissed for a long, long time, in which Chris mainly closed his eyes and rest. They must have thought that he was asleep, because when they were done, Wyatt checked his temperature and caressed his hair. Chris stirred. Emma had left the room.

"So… how come YOU lost ME?" He said cockily trying to hide how much that comment had hurt him.

"Because you don't want to be with me… you left me… you'd rather be with anybody else but me!"

"I LEFT TO SAVE YOU! It's all about you Wy… it's ALWAYS all about you… it has always been and will ever be… all about the all mighty double blessed!" Chris didn't say it resented (though there was a little resentment involved) but as a way to appease Wyatt. "I gave MY life for you Wyatt! So…why do you think that was?"

"You STILL don't want to be with me… if you had a choice… you'd be anywhere else but here!"

"Cuz I want to help YOU! You are not fine Wyatt!" He tried to yell, but his light bulbs were going down.

"But I don't want your help…I want you to stay with me!" He said sadly kneeling beside him, Chris caressed his hair, a lot clumsier than he would have wanted, but he was getting weaker by the second.

"And I want you to be fine, Wy…because you are my brother, and once in a while, my best friend… and I will always be there making sure you are fine, no matter what… and I am sad that you can't see it!"

"I DON'T NEED TO BE SAVED, Chris…I am not crazy…I just saw the light…I am way pass all that… and now… now all our family it's going to see it before it's too late!"

"WHAT?" Chris drowned himself in a coughing fit, Wyatt ran to help him, and looked at his watch, half an hour till his next dose. He couldn't give him a dose too early because he could OD, the antidote should free the bloodstream before the next dose.

"It's ok bro, it's ok… breath…easy…easy." Wyatt said soothingly to the man in his arms.

"What are you talking about, Wyatt?" Chris asked gasping for air, snuggling in his brother's chest.

"That you don't need you to save me that you need to stay right beside me." He said softly.

"No, you moron… about our family… what did you say about our family!"

"That I am going to make sure they realize their mistake before it's too long? You don't think I am going to let them get all killed again and leaving us alone, again; right?"

"What are you going to do to them?" Chris asked freaked out.

"It doesn't matter, just rest baby brother… I'll wake you up when its time for the antidote!"

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH THEM?"

"I am not going to harm them if I can avoid it, if that's what you mean… they are my family, Chris! I know some of them died because of me in our past life time…but they were accidents, casualties of war even…it's not like I pulled the trigger at any them ever! You know I would have avoided their deaths if I knew… if I could."

Chris sighed, he didn't want to discuss how his family members had died in his previous life; still, he was sort of relieved to know Wyatt wasn't planning to hurt them, though he knew the Machiavellian saying "The end justify the means." Had REALLY soaked in his brother, and if he had any doubt he just needed to look at his personal health state.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Nathy1000000

" No voy a poner I'm back porque siempre que creo que I'm back algo pasa" Uhhh eso es mala suerte! Yo sigo el que dice Nunca digas nunca…decir nunca siempre falla... pero I am back! Es caotico que te falle!  
Gracias!

" Ah... Cole va a morir de amor?" Por la nena… no se va a literalmente MORIR de amor, te imaginaras… nadie se muere de amor… muerte por amor… hay…

"Nunca leí una fic con Cole como padre." Wow… me siento original…yo igual lei varias, que casan a Phoebe con Cole y tienen hijos… aunque que se prestara atención a la relacion de Cole y sus hijos, solo una… tal vez porque solo leo fics que Chris es el protagonista y esa fue una excepcion porque me encanta esa autora. Bueno… intentare hacer un buen trabajo… porque obvio que en esta fic aunque sea un poco… todo el finding out que es tan divertido va tener que estar.

" y siempre me frustó que en el show mataron al bebé antes de que pudiéramos verlo como tal" Si pero digamos que si dejaban al bebe vivo y lo tenian directamente no lo podian matar! Porque no vas a ver a un bebe todo sweet y después decir "que lo maten"!

"Me gustó mucho que se dio cuenta de quien es Wyatt." Al principio pense que no se diera cuenta… pero después me di cuenta que seria totalmente ilogico, porque si el chabon los esta viendo todo el tiempo desde su lo que sea plane, y mira a su hija todo el tiempo, entonces tiene que conocer al primo preferido de su hija, en Chris diary se menciona un par de veces que Wyatt es casi como un paternal figure para ella.

"espero que Phoebe no sea muy dura con él." Phoebe esta en una duda tremenda…el problema es mas el resto de la flia, o los adultos al menos.  
"Pobre Emma con su complejo de culpa, y sí, quién querría dejar a ese loco lindo? Aunque sea un tanto peligroso." Hay que saberlo tratar, vio? Vos ya se… si Emma quiere un par de lecciones estas disponible.  
"Eric me gusta cada vez más...me encantó Wyatt explicándole por qué no lo mata..."because you admire me" ja ja. Cómo matar a alguien que tiene tan buen gusto con la personas?" Hehehehe me cague de risa con eso.

"Ah.. pero el pillo está pensando en ver si puede deshacerse de Wyatt...bad Eric." Eric IS bad…aunque tenga su veta simpatica…

"va a ser muy divertido verlo con los teens, especialmente good Wyatt." Si eso todavía no escribi nada y me asusta un poquito… como meterlo ahí, que se hagan amigos y todo eso.

Wwolf

"Quiero ver la reaccion de Pheobe, hace mucho que no leo un buen fic de este pairing..." No pressure there! Tratare… espero cumplir con las expectativas.  
"ESpero que Wyatt no se ponga celoso, o muy celoso, con Chis/Emma sería catastrofico..." No… estaba solo siendo mean. Wyatt es demasiado seguro de si mismo y confia demasiado en Emma y Chris para ponerse celoso.  
"debe ser dificil para Piper y leo lidiar con estos dos Chris." Totalmente… es o los mato o me suicido :P  
"Erik va a sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa ¿verdad? a manos de Wyattmalo a ser posible, plese." Eric va a sufrir dos muertes…una supongo que rápida… la otra…por ahí mas lenta y dolorosa…una a manos de Wyatt seguro, la otra probablemente tambien, todavía no lo decidi.  
"Esto tendría que ir en el otro post pero bueno, me ha echo mucha ilusion que te gustara esa paranoia." En el de eye for an eye? Viste… tanto me gusto que de hecho hice una cosa casi igual en el capitulo 7! Como para que veas que buena idea me parecio… y te digo que un monton de personas estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo y me dijeron que les parecio una fantastica idea y muy tragicomica!

Victorious Light

"If this is the last season, which I'm guessing then I want to see older Chris and Wyatt interact with each other." TOTALLY… I NEED TO… even if they don't want to recast Drew Fuller and Wes… which would a pity if they don't but I read sth that Drew said about being his last appearance in the show, after someone to witch over, but I guess if they ask him he'll say yes… one two hour show that would be SOOO awesome… the first episode of the season and I will be jumping UP AND DOWN… and if not… at least they can get them as teenagers… like 15 and 17 or so… and cast someone different, I rather have Drew though, but I'll settle with anything! Even 9 and 11 Chris and Wyatt having a super cute relationship for a considerable amount of time! And their relationship with their cousins.

You are so right… if this is the last year… we want to see it… even as the show finale…even if I have to wait a whole year for it! Just make it long and Juicy.

"Your idea to have Chris sense Chris' pain and vice versa - such a wierd sentence - is great. I like the fact that you also don't go too overboard with it, but that they can just sense each other when it's serious. Splendid job." Thanks… yeah it would be ridiculous that I had a whole fiction about them and they didn't feel anything about each other and suddenly they feel everything would be just ridiculous! I HATE those sorts of things! When suddenly Chris wakes up one morning and pass from not having any power to having all the powers in the book and you are left like "Ok… and WHY was that? Where is the logic? I know its magic… but come on!"

"Hm, I'm not liking this Eric, but it will be interesting to see how he worms his way into Young Chris and Wyatt's lives. Let's hope he has a firey death though!" Eric is a controversial character… people love him and hate him… I never expected him to cause so much heat! As I said in the review before this one… Eric will have 2 deaths…so people can see him burst into flames twice! Yeah I am thinking about how to write the whole Eric worming into the teens' life…I hope it turns out ok.

"Wyatt's reaction to Emma and Chris' platonic hug will be fun too, I can just predict him going overboard." Actually I was just being mean… I hope you are not disappointed. Wyatt is too secure of himself and of Emma and Chris to be really suspicious of anything.

phoebe turner

Thanks! And now Phoebe and Cole are together… well not together together, but one beside the other… I hope you enjoyed it.

Nikki14u

"I can't wait til Wyatt vanquishes Eric's dumb ass! I can't believe he thinks he has what it takes to beat Wyatt. HELLO this is crazy, psycho Wyatt we're talking aobut. The kind of man who would kill his own family if he had to? Well no one ever said demons were smart." Heheh Eric smart, he is just too cocky… and a smart ass… but your husband will so kill him…a couple of times actually.

"Now onto the CJ, Emma hug. Gees. I hope Wyatt dosen't black out and kill them for "betraying" him." Actually I was just being mean… I hope you are not disappointed. Wyatt is too secure of himself and of Emma and Chris to be really suspicious of anything.

Thanks.. here is the update.

Chris-Halliwell

Hehe thanks…I hope you liked Cole and Phoebe… more to come and then meeting Prue…

Yeah I wanna know EVERYTHING about Harry Potter!

Glad you liked it.

Sparkling Cherries

"Loved the play on words there, it was so cool. Emma and Chris, wotcha gona do with em eh? They both love Wy who is completely bonkers." It happens… some people still love me… and ok… I am not that kind of psycho… but I lost a few marbles myself…

"Yey! I made someone laugh, seriously once I started writing about Cole and Zankou I couldn't stop, It's like I had typing diarrhea (yuk! there's a visual I could have done without, but oh well..) or something." You are REALLY Funny!

"You are funny and quite witty," Thanks

" you know english humour is quite dry" Yeah English comedy its different… very different from American, I know a lot of people that LOVEEEE it though.

"It's not all obvious it's sarcastic and just my humour so stop saying you're not funny!" Well… that's a compliment… a real good one, thanks… though yeah, I am very sarcastic in real life…or that's what they told me.

" that's an order, lol." Yes master!

" what's gonna happen doesn't make you predictable. It just shows that you're true to you're characters...character (I was trying to find another word)." You are making me blush… my ego is getting bigger and bigger.

"LOL! Yeah, the looks from people who just don't understand people like us who are addicted to We should start a group. Lol" I think they are groups for that… but I am not planning to join unless they start making them online:P! "Online support group for computer addicts" How does that sound?

"As you've told me many a time, wo cares about spelling. I've prob made so many gramatical and spelling errors in this review that I've insulted the eng language." Don't worry… I think the engl. Lang is not very touchy and I bet it forgives you; and if not… lord Wyatt absolves you of all your sins!

"I think that it's amazing you can write a whole story in eng and speak the lang so i really don't care about sp errors." Yeah actually I am reading one story in Spanish and I am like completely mixed up… it's soo hard… but then I guess its cuz I never read the subtitles when I watch charmed (I don't know if I told you but here most TV shows are in English with subtitles) so I don't even know the words like "elders" in Spanish and it sounds weird… cuz its "ELDERS" you know… if you think about it, its funky! And writing in spanish about this, is technically impossible… so I know I am going to do a lousy job one lang or the other :(.

"I said the latter not to demean you or anything, it's just that we both know how good my spanish is. (hola! woohoo, check me out i'm a pro:P)" yeah your hola gets better and better each time I read it!

Your update!

JadeAlmasy

Thanks!

Beleninwe

" I love the way Cole makes his apparition ;) " Thanks!

"I'm also thrilled by the expression I imagined on Wyatt's face at seeing Chris and Ema hugging each other. Not that this has to mean something, but who knows, this could mean a lot to his crazy mind!" Actually I was just being mean… I hope you are not disappointed. Wyatt is too secure of himself and of Emma and Chris to be really suspicious of anything.

Thanks so much!

tigger817

"aw, come on tell me the ending!i'm dying to know, promise i won't tell anyone (maybe). i always read the last few pages of a book first too - i had to practically be physically restrained from doing it with the latest harry potter book (i did it with OotP and spoiled who died in that)...but i want to know. if you won't tell, keep updating fast;-)" OK… I was going to send you an email with the ending as soon as I got your review, cuz some people read what I write to other people sometimes, and maybe they don't want to be spoiled, but well… if they do it… they are warned about it's their choice.

Anyways basically, Chris and old Emma will escape and evil Wyatt will go to his family for help.

old Emma will sacrifice herself, saving Evil Wyatt from a certain death. Evil Wyatt will be devastated; he will kill all the demons around (with the help of the charmed ones), but in the end he will figure out that the only way to bring Emma back, is by killing younger Eric (2020 Eric) since he is the one that in 2026 will start all this; Of course he knows that by killing young Eric none of this will ever happen and he will cease to exist too… still he wipes young Eric from the face of the earth. Consequently, evil Wyatt and Cole disappear.

Evil Wyatt disappearance is a plus; but Cole disappearance leaves a very sad Phoebe and a devastated little Prue; so young Wyatt figures that if he could bring Cole back the first time, he can do it again; so he brings Cole back and they all live happily ever (or at least for a while) after.

So… what do you think?

About Harry Potter… I begged so much to soo many people that I had snippets from it from everywhere:P


	9. See the goodness in the evil

**A/N: Well… I haven't updated this in a while. I don't have many excuses really.**

**About my quest to find if it's actually permitted to answer the reviews; I found this in the Content Guidelines:**

Version: 06-30-2005

The chapter system is not to be used as placeholder for non-story content such as author notes. You can add short author notes to the beginning or at the end of stories but never as individual chapters. is not an archive for non-fanfiction literary works. Please visit to publish your non-fanfiction literary works.

**Entries not allowed:**

Non-stories: lists, bloopers, polls, previews, challenges, author notes, and etc.

One or two liners.

MST: comments inserted in between the flow of a copied story.

Stories with non-historical and non-fictional characters: actors, musicians, and etc.

Any form of interactive entry: choose your adventure, second person/you based, Q&As, and etc.

Chat/script format and keyboard dialogue based entries.

**So basically it's right, but I am already posting an A/N here… so I am violating that rule already, so… answering the reviews is not going to make it worse and most people post an A/N in every chapter! **

**CHAPTER IX: "See the goodness in the evil"**

Phoebe's House

"He was not a demon…" He barely whispered.

"So… what was it?"

"I think it was your nephew Wyatt." He looked down, waiting for her outburst.

"WHAT? That's impossible… how would you even know who my nephew Wyatt is?" Phoebe asked in shock.

"I know it's impossible… but I swear it was at least someone posing as Wyatt…though he was older than him… but he called himself Wyatt and he looked just like him, only 25 years old! How do I know Wyatt? I told you… I've been watching you and Prue all the time… I think I can recognize Prue's favorite cousin. Maybe someone cast a spell on him, or… infected him somehow! Or something… or is posing at him; one way or another…It was a good replica of your nephew… I am sorry!" He sounded really sorry.

"I don't know…I don't want to think about this right now…My sisters will know better what to do with all this information! Let's go to the manor! This is TOO much for me." She sighed overwhelmed; dragging him out of the house, trying not to think about anything and specially, trying not to think about the way her heart was beating with an unusual strength, how her whole body had goose bumps, how her goose bumps had goose bumps when she felt his hand in hers or how hard it was to focus knowing he was near. "It must be the shock of seeing him." She forced herself to believe.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Manor's Attic.

Piper was desperately scrying for Chris as she listened to Paige, Leo and C.J discussing plans of action. They were all wrapped up in their speculations about what had happened to Chris, what was the major thing Phoebe had to tell them, what happened to Wyatt's powers and wondering if all those things were related. So no one heard C.J cell phone ringing.

Wyatt was dozing on Chris' bed when suddenly he was awoken by his brother's cell phone, out of mere instinct he searched for it. Spotting C.J's jacket beside the bed, he grabbed the Cell phone, sleepily checked the caller ID and picked it up.

"Hey, love." He said very sleepy and softly.

"Wy! I thought you were supposed to be sleeping!" Emma said slightly reprehensively.

"I was…" He yawned "But the phone woke me up… and when I saw you were calling I had to at least say hi to you." He said lovingly in a whisper.

"Ohh… I am sorry I woke you up, sweetie." She said caring. "Are you any better?"

Wyatt sighed. "You should have come with me… I would sleep better with you beside me." He pouted childishly, but in a sexy way, the way you would use to whine with your girl/boyfriend to get what you want.

"Yeah… your mom would have loved that!" Emma laughed.

Wyatt laughed out loud.

Piper gave up the scrying, yelling frustrated

"NOTHING! I can't find him…" She let go an excruciating cry. "Leo, orb to the underworld to see if you can sense him there… but don't orb to him, it might be dangerous. Come back here and we'll all go together. Paige and I will wait for Phoebe. C.J orb to Jake and tell him to go up there to see if he can find out something, ok?"

The other's nodded and were in silence long enough to hear Wyatt's laugh, they turned around to see what was going on.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell!" Piper shouted "I thought you were going to sleep! Who are you talking to?"

Leo orbed to the underworld, considering Chris' well being was more important than waiting to see why Wyatt was on the phone.

"It's Emma… she called Topher but he left his cell phone right beside me!" He pouted with his best "don't get mad at me" puppy dog eyes.

"Not going to work! I said sleep… not talk to your girlfriend… you can talk to her later!" She said snapping the cell phone out of his hand and handling it to C.J.

"Sup, dude?" C.J asked walking out of the attic.

"Don't call me dude! You know I hate it!" Emma said on the other side.

"Ok, princess of beauty and wits…why are you calling you loyal and humble servant? How can I be of service?" C.J teased her.

"Well… it's good that you acknowledge my status… Actually…how can I tell you this? Hmm…C.J I just found out something that your family might find interesting… something that might have something to do with what happened to Wyatt." She said shyly.

"GOD NO! One more thing?" He sighed heavily.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked worried.

"Chris is missing and probably hurt and Phoebe has some apparently very important thing to tell us…so… which are your news?" C.J asked her.

She hesitated for a second. "It seems I have lost my power too." She said shyly.

"WHAT?" He said so loud everybody could hear.

"I mean it's not very important…but I don't think it's a coincidence that Wyatt and I lost our powers the same day!"

"Of course not…don't worry about it, girl. We'll take care of everything, k? I would tell you to come here… but my brother won't get any sleep with you nearby; you know that!" C.J said soothingly.

"Yeah… tell him I love him! And I love you too, DUDE!" She teased him.

"Bye… take care… and don't do anything risky… if you have the most minimal suspicion you are in danger you call us, k?" He said caring.

"Sure…bye… ahh C.J… try not to tell Wy that I lost my power! You know him, he is going to feel guilty… he is going to freak that someone might want to hurt me because of him, and yara, yara, yara."

"Deal, dude…be careful, though. My life would be very boring without you to annoy the heck out of me and make out with my brother." He teased in the way guys tease when the words "I love you and I would be devastated if something happens to you." can't get out of their mouths.

"Love you too, sweetie… be careful and keep me posted." She said hanging up.

C.J walked back to the attic just to find his mom asking him.

"What did she want?" In not her best tone, she liked Emma…but sometimes she was too close to her boys and that made her a little jealous.

C.J walked close enough so he could whisper the answer to them, so Wyatt wouldn't hear.

"She lost her power too!"

They all gasped in fear.

"WHAT?" Said Wyatt getting out of bed desperate, obviously aware of why his brother had whispered.

"Nothing… don't worry about it!" C.J said.

"Yeah… sure." He said sarcastically.

"Go back to sleep Wy… everything is going to be ok!" Piper did her best to pull out her most soothing tone.

"NOOOO you'll tell me what's going on, or I'll make your life a living hell! I swear powerless, sleep deprived and all… I'll find a way to make your life a living hell… and where is Chris? I thought you called him!"

"Nothing… Emma just called to check on you." C.J said as lightly as he could.

"Don't lie to me! I know something odd is going on… you know I won't be able to relax and I won't leave you alone until you tell me!" Wyatt yelled angry out of desperation.

They all knew it was true, stubbornness was a Halliwell trade mark after all.

"Ok… hon…" Piper said calmly, fearing Wyatt might get sick if he didn't relax a little. " Remember you don't have to worry about anything… that the important thing is for you to relax and take it easy for a while, and most important… don't be running around powerless doing stupid things, ok?"

"MOOOMMMMMMMMMM" He said exasperated.

"What your mom is trying to tell you is that this might be some sort of attack against you… someone that wants to get to you… so you have to lay low." Paige said calmly.

Wyatt glared at her. "Ok… will you guys ever tell me what's going on and why you think is something against me?"

"Because not only you lost your powers…" C.J finished " Emma just called to say she lost her power too, and Chris is missing, we can't find him."

Wyatt gulped in fear "But Chris is always missing… he is always doing whatever Chris does in the underworld all the time!" He said, pleading them to tell him everything was ok. He would just die if someone hurt Chris because of him, his nightmare replaying in his head.

"But we have reasons to believe he is seriously hurt." Piper voice had so much pain and so much fear Wyatt felt his heart skipping several beats.

"Don't worry, Wy…" C.J started but he never found out why he shouldn't worry since Phoebe cried from the door.

"What do you mean Emma and Wyatt lost their powers and Chris is hurt in the underworld?"

They all turned to her, and soon all the eyes went to the man that was holding her comfortingly.

"What is HE doing here?" Piper barked angrily. JUST WHAT she needed! Two of her sons in danger and a demonic-several times vanquished-probably evil- ex-brother in law.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Underworld- Chris' chambers in Wyatt's lair.

Chris slightly open his eyes when he felt someone put something cold on his forehead; it was starting… he knew that until Wyatt gave him the next dose he was going to feel like he rather be dead than in so much agony.

"Hey… don't worry…I am right here, lil' bro." Wyatt whispered affectionate while he caressed his hair with one hand and held Chris' hand with the other.

Despite himself, Chris gave him a faint smile.

"Antidote. Please. Wy" Chris begged mumbling weakly.

"Shh… little one…save your strength." Wyatt said kissing his forehead.

Chris could swear Wyatt's eyes were aqueous; but then Chris could barely see in his state. As much as he hated his brother for what he did, he also loved him, he had been a good brother once and his heart couldn't bring himself to blame him. He knew there were a few marbles missing in his head, and it had never been his fault.

"I can't give you the antidote right now…I have to wait till six hours after the prior dose… if not… it will do more harm than good. Sorry." Wyatt mumbled caringly.

Chris was actually speaking of the real, definite antidote; but he had no strength to fight his brother.

Still, he must have gave him a look that denoted his pain; since Wyatt gently lift him up and placed Chris' torso on his chest and wrapping him up with his arms he let the golden healing light bathe his brother.

"There you go… any better?" Wyatt whispered; Chris nodded resigned, closing his eyes.

"Do you know what this reminds me of?" Wyatt gave a sad chuckle and Chris shook his head.

"One time… I was like eight… so you must have been six or so…Mom and the aunts were in the attic researching on some demons that had attacked; You were in front of the play pen, keeping the girls entertained while I was bugging Phoebe to let me help her research on the book.

Suddenly, tons of demons shimmered in, all over the attic, it was crazy.

Mom and the aunts yelled at me to get the twins and orb to magic school and for you to get Prue and do the same.

So we did, like we always did, miss Donovan was used to us popping in like that, so she helped us to a room; gave us some toys and all that.

You just walked in and sat on a chair, unusually quiet, but I just assumed you were still scared, I knew I was… so I placed the girls comfortably in a corner, made sure they were fine, etc, etc.

You were just there looking at me while I did all that, the few times I peeped to check if you were fine, I saw you looking at me with a big smile.

Once I was done setting down the girls, I sat down near them and got some toy trucks so we could play. I looked at you like telling you to come play with me… we didn't need words back them, remember?" Wyatt bitted his lip in yearning. Chris didn't answer. He was too tired; Still he was listening to his brother, he didn't remember that particular story.

"So you walked to me, I was too little to realize your walk was unstable or that you were too pale. And I was looking at you, not at the huge blood pool that you left on the chair.

You walked to me and you sat, just like you are sitting now." Wyatt continued, caressing his hair.

"My legs were open and you sat in the middle resting on my chest.

"Is everything ok, Chris?" I asked you trying to pull my best big brother's voice. "Are you scared? Everything is going to be ok." I told you pretending to be a grown up.

"Of course everything is going to be ok, Wy… you are here… I am not scared if you are near, you are my big brother…you'll always take care of me, right?" You asked me smiling and I couldn't help holding you tight and kissing your temples, just like right now. You were such a cute little boy.

"Of course!" I said as if it was obvious. I was always going to make sure you were fine. I knew that!" Wyatt said decisively and Chris thought about the irony in that, and how his brother's definition of taking care of him was highly questionable.

"I felt my shirt was getting wet and I found it weird, but you spoke to me before I could find out what was it.

"Wy." you whispered.

"Yes, bro?"

"My back hurts." You mumbled, so simply, you didn't even complain.

I pushed you a little forward to look at your back and then I saw why you have been so quiet and still, you had a huge wound in your back, and it was dripping blood like crazy.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner Chris? We have to call dad…Jake… we have to go looking for an elder." I said desperate, not knowing what to do or where to run. I was eight, seeing my brother with half his back fleshless wasn't something I was ready to deal with.

"Because I was waiting for you to finish so you could heal me!" You said so softly, so admiringly, as if I was god and you had been waiting for your turn for me to answer your prayer.

I was eight, I wasn't god, all I wanted at that moment was my mommy to come and tell me you were going to be alright!

But you were there, just looking at me with your big trustful green eyes and I was so scared!

"No…we have to look for dad, DAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDD come, Chris is hurt!" I yelled.

You shook your head and pouted "You know he won't come… he doesn't love me any more."

I hugged you close, I felt like crying, I missed dad too… and I always got to see him a lot more than you did.

"Of course he loves you Chris, who wouldn't?" I tried to sound like mom did when she said those sorts of thing, but I think I was sobbing, so I wasn't very convincing.

"It's ok, Wy, don't cry… I don't need dad; I have you!" You said being your traditional "savior of humanity" self, trying to make everybody feel better, while your voice was getting weaker and you were almost passing out.

"Ok… it doesn't matter, we need to find someone to heal you fast. I'll call Jake…Or someone in magic school. You lay here I'll be right back with someone ok?" I said attempting to stand up, but you wouldn't let me.

"NOOOO I don't want someone else to heal me… YOU heal me!" You threw a tantrum with who knows which strength, cuz I could see your face bathed in sweat, so pale it was almost greenish-blue, and you were slightly shaking.

"What if I can't do it?" I asked you.

"OF course you can, Wy!" You said as if it was obvious "Why are you saying that? You are my big brother, the double blessed you can do anything." you said.

I sighed, I had to try at least… if not I could run to get someone else. I was so scared, but I focused and finally managed to heal you." He laughed beneath his breath, remembering something.

"I was like "Yeah… I could do it!" So relieved and you were "See… I told you! Of course you could do it. I told you I am not afraid when I am with you…because you will always take care of me!" You kissed my cheek.

"Always bro… but you have to let me know if you get wounded as soon as you get hurt, not wait till everybody else is settled, understood?" I told you.

You nodded childishly. "I thought you knew." You told me innocently, it was the first time I understood how adults felt when the kids seem to think adults always know everything.

"Of course I didn't! I wouldn't have let you there if I did…why would you think I knew?"

"Because you are…" you seemed to think about it, I remember your tiny little finger covering your lips in a contemplative frown "You…you always know everything! You are my big brother!"

I hugged you tightly, you were so cute and lovable, Chris… you wouldn't believe it! I felt I had the best brother on the world 95 percent of the days!" Wyatt smiled holding Chris closer.

"Trust me Wy… you were as cute and lovable as I was, I was SURE my brother was the best almost all the time…you were a great brother, bro." Chris whispered almost inaudible, and he never saw the lonely tear running through his big brother's face.

"Do you wanna sleep?" Wyatt asked with a rough voice, consequence of the choked tears.

Chris shook his head. "Go on." He mumbled weakly.

"There is not much more to tell… you were still resting on my chest and I was still hugging you when mom and the aunts orb in.

You can imagine their drooling face when they saw us like that; of course till one of them spotted the pool of blood you left on the chair.

"Where did this blood come from?" I think Phoebe asked, you can imagine his tone.

Of course you being you, didn't say a word and you squeezed my hand to tell me to shut up; but I had to tell them… at least to make sure that next time something happened to you, you would actually let me know sooner.

"Chris' back." I mumbled a little scared; I was still a little shaky after fearing you might die in my arms!

The three of them let go a scream and ran to you, ignoring the three little girls, who started crying when their moms screamed horrified. Once they saw there was blood everywhere but you had been healed; they calmed down a little and started with the third degree.

"What happened? How did you get hurt?" Mom started.

"One of the demons shimmered in front of Prue and threw a weird lightening at her… and I couldn't deflected with my TK fast enough…" You said shyly.

"So you stepped in front of it?" Mom asked terrified.

You nodded meekly. "You told me to get her out of there, and she was going to get hurt." You sobbed.

Paige lifted you up and kissed your cheek, I guess mom was still too shaky to do it!

"You did a great job, baby. Thank you!" Phoebe told you caressing your hair and kissing your cheek. "But next time you have to call for help…"

"And if you do get hurt." I sobbed "You have to let us know as soon as it happens, right mommy?" I looked at mom, probably crying like a pig.

"Ohh… baby." She said hugging me. "You got scared?"

I nodded, sniffing, still in mom's arms, I sobbed all the way through my speech, I guess "He was there… sitting on that chair, quietly, he waited till I put the girls down, set them comfortably, made sure they were fine, prepared the toys for us and when I called him and he came…He just laid there, resting on my chest, and it was weird and I asked him what was wrong and he told me his back hurt… and then I looked and it was horrible, mommy! I was so scared!" Mom kissed me and hugged me telling me that everything was going to be alright.

"You were such a brave, boy, Wy… I am proud of you." Mom told me, thank god mom understood that it hadn't be easy for me either, seeing you without a back and fearing I might not save you. "And you too, Chris, you were very brave!" She cooed at you.

"It's ok, mom, I didn't need to be scare… Wyatt was here with me! I am never scared when Wyatt is around!" You said." Wyatt said smiling and then Chris thought that sadly a time had come, when he was actually scared if Wyatt was around.

Wyatt looked at his watch. "Ten more minutes, bro, just hang on ten more minutes, ok?" He sniffed caringly and Chris nodded resigned.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Nikki14u

Thanks!

JadeAlmasy

Thanks! Cole is the best indeed… and I should have wrote more about him in this chapter… but what I can I say… writers block or sth… I promise more of him soon!

Beleninwe

"I'm wondering how Cole's going to let Phoebe know about the truth... Prue. Hehe..." The truth about Prue? Well is going to take a while till that happens…

"Sorry, I read in a review about the son of Phoebe getting killed... I hated that too." Not only that… but in little monsters they don't want to kill the baby, cuz he is a baby… but is ok to kill your son or nephew? I don't know… I love babies too much, and I am studying psy… for me is completely nurture vs nature and nurture wins!

"Some story like this one you have created. I hope the writers of Charmed read your fic, and pay your rights, hehe! To be able to do this in the show..." Thanks! Yeah I think the problem now is with Julian Mc Mahon (sp?) that he actually chose to be on NiP/Tuck instead of charmed.

Wwolf

"Segundo y eso es enteramente culpa mia( lo k es peor porqe no puedo culpar a nadie)estaba leyendo distraidamente los comentarios k dejas a otra gente, asi aleatoriamente cuandome fije en lo k supose que eran las suposiciones de un lector, Hasta que me di cuenta QUE NO LO ERAN, sempre me pasa lo mismo. Pero al fin y al cabo los he leido muy por arriba, puedo olvidarme( obviamente estoy en fase de negacion;-))" Haaa… eso te pasa por curiosa! (Que mala que soy!), si por eso se las queria mandar por mail… pero no tenia mail. Yo se que tu puedes olvidarme… hasta yo ya me olvide (de lo que escribi… no de lo que va a pasar en esta fic… ademas lo tengo escrito)  
"Gran capitulo, Pheobe/Cole me hace sentir nostalgica de cuando adoraba esta pareja, fue su trama la que me engancho a esta serie. Buen trabajo" Es una gran pareja… juro que tendra mas shine proximamente.  
"Eso es lo k me atrae de estos dos caracteres, dos hermanos que se aman a más no poder pero destinados( al menos en el mundo original) a vivir a bandos contrarios. Los dos quieren lo mismo( estar juntos) pero desde distintas aceras, y es atrayente. Nos e si me se explicar." Si te entiendo… a mi me pasa lo mismo.  
"este es lo ke da miedo un malo que cree estar haciendo lo correcto siempre sera mas peligroso que un malo yo soy malo y punto." Es verdad… nunca lo habia pensando asi…pero si siempre dicen que alguien con ideales es peor que alguien sin…

Victorious Light

"Episode you know what! You see with me it has to be them two, if it was anyone else playing the older version it would just irk me the whole episode" I know… but trust me, at this point I am so desperate to see big Chris, I'll take whatever it comes!

"I liked the whole fact that Cole told her that her family is in danger, yet the two still get locked in their own little world for a moment, it is just so typical of the pair. Can't keep their hands off each other!" They are a great pair! One of the big reasons most of us like Charmed so much… though I know I should have wrote more about them in this chappie…I don't know… writers block; but there will be a lot more moments. They have to find out Prue is his daughter and yara yara...

"You tricked me with Wyatt! Ha! No it's fine I wasn't disappointed, it's good to have moments like that as it keeps me on my toes! He's completely bonkers though." Wyatt has all his brain cells fighting with each other and not giving the correct orders to his body… yeah he is nuts!

"I can't wait to see the family's reaction. Ooh, will little Chris and Wyatt be told?" Hmm… you'll see… they will find out eventually, that's for sure.

phoeeebs 

THANKS!

Nathy1000000

"Ah! Lindo capítulo. Sí, suponía que lo de morir de amor de Cole era figurativo…a nadie le pasa eso….creo. Pero fue tan cute con Phoebe…y cuando habló de little Prue…fue tan tierno. Pobre, y bueno es natural que la pobre Phoebe desconfíe, pero se nota que lo quiere, aunque creerle lo de Wyatt…hay que ver si va a llegar a eso, aunque tiene lógica, who else could take good Wyatt´s powers? Ah, pero la verdad que la escena de Cole y Phoebe fue para comérselos a los dos." Si… este capitulo tenia que ser mas largo en Cole y Phoebe, pero me tare… y no podia seguir… asi que… me fije en hacer un random chapter para ver si puedo continuar.  
"Y yo sabía que Wy no pensaría que Chris le quitaría a su esposa. Pobre Emma, sí, sí decile que la oferta sigue en pié." Le dije… Chris dice que vayas a sacarlos de ahí… que el te da lo que quieras… aunque si ta todo bien te da a Wy mini version… porque la grande no le va a caber mucho que lo hayas liberado.  
"Y me encantó lo ofendido que estaba Chris con eso de que Wy pensaba que lo había perdido. Quién puede razonar con ese loco! La verdad que sé que no ayudaría al plot pero me encantaría que Chris se quedara ahí con Wy sin escaparse…son tan cute los dos juntos! Pero claro, el pobrecito no se va a quedar encerrado charlando de la vida con su insane bro…pero bueno, que tarde en salir si?" Totalmente… no se nota que me encantan ese tipo de situaciones? Las repito una y otra ves… va a tardar, seguro… no se cuanto…el otro dia se me ocurrio como sacarlos asi que estaba contenta… pero no se en cuanto tiempo.

"La verdad que en el show yo esperaba un evil baby y un flor de conflicto para Phoebe…pero bue, a mi me gustan esos conficts..ja ja." No pero como dije en un par de reviews mas arriba…no es un torre que maten al hijo asi como asi y después esta todo el conflicto en el capitulo "little monsters" (La del bebe que era hijo del demon y de la humana, que Chris queria vanquish y las chicas no) "Pero que le mataran así al hijo y la otra temporada ella ni lo mencionara fue…bue casi como no mencionar a Chris" totalmente… desalmadas!

"Y me va a encantar leer a Eric playing good, seguro te va a salir fantástico." Faltan un par de chappies… pero que bueno que me tengas fe!

teal-lover

""I'm insanely in love with you, and you're just insane."! LMAO! The way she said it all disappointed & crying, made it hysterical--because she's serious." Thanks! I am glad you found it funny!

"Great chapter. But don't keep us waiting too long on what's happening with CJ & the family--I'm starting to get antsy wondering. Will they find Chris & save DJ?" Thanks… yeah completely authors block… so I tried to write a filler chappie to see if that would inspire me. Find Chris and save D.J…ok…you will have to wait like a feeeeew chapters to get to that, a lot of other things will happen before we can get to that 2 things (I mean you won't be able to say if D.J is safe until evil Wyatt is out of the game).

Wicked R

"hey! I like this Phoebe of yours much better than the real one." Hehehe thanks! How come? She is a lot less air head? I tried to stick to her character, but see… 16 years and being a single mother will help her to mature a little and realize she is not the center of the world.

Sparkling Cherries

"Can I just start off by saying that "Online support group for computer addicts" is a FANTASTIC idea! That was so funny and an oxymoron indeed! Lol" Hehehe we've been low profile lately… but its ok… we are planning our underground, secret operation, that's why the low key, right?

" " lord Wyatt absolves you of all your sins!" I think he needs to be forgiven first, but tell him i appreciate the offer." I should tell her that he needs to be forgive first? Nahhh hon… my suicidal tendencies haven't reached that level yet… you tell him!

"Machiavellian is most deff the word to describe wyatt." I am glad you liked the idea… I think so too… I remember when I read the prince (zillions of years ago) that I was shocked… but I bet that's exactly like Wyatt is!

"update son and if poss (and i know it always isn't) make the next chappie longer please" Wow… I am thrilled that you realized last chappie was shorter than usual (I usually post 10 pages and that one was like 7) this one is a lot longer… though its just a filler most of it, cuz I was stuck… I don't know I had half a page and couldn't write anything… so hopefully this will help me!


	10. Digging through layers

**CHAPTER X: "Digging through layers."**

Underworld.

Leo orbed himself to the underworld and did his best to sense his son; still, he was unable to do it. He could feel his heart beating so fast and loudly, he was sure the demons in the underworld will soon hear it and find him! He was panicking, he didn't want to tell Piper nor the rest of the family, but he was seriously panicking thinking that something might have happened to Chris.

"Come on, he's been in our lives for so little…please I don't know what I would do if they take him away from me again." Leo thought with glassy eyes.

Then he made up his mind, he wasn't leaving until he knew where Chris was. He sniffed once, swallowing all his tears and walked to the first demon he saw; willing to torture him until he got some information.

Leo spent the next hours torturing demons for information; he didn't stop until he gathered all he could about the whereabouts of his son.

"I don't know if I made myself clear." Leo repeated to the hundredth demon he had been pushing for information. "I am looking for my son, 6"1', skinny, brown hair, green eyes, whitelighter…TELL ME ALL YOU KNOW." He said choking him with one hand against the wall.

"They say there is a new power roaming in the underworld… someone wants to organize the underworld and take over the world." The demon sputtered in fear.

"Tell me something all the other demons I killed didn't tell me before, something that will be worth sparing your life for!"

"I know Chris! I am one of his informants!" He pleaded.

Something in Leo shook when he heard his son's name, but he didn't show it.

"Even better… so tell me how I can find MY SON!" Leo said threatening.

"The rumor is that this new source came from the future, with his wife and another demon! That they came searching for something they needed to conquer the world" The demon gulped in fear.

"And?" Leo roared.

"And that the first thing that he did was locking his wife in some protected chambers, that can't be found and nobody but him can get in or out of them! Apparently, she doesn't support his cause!" He smirked, teasingly, but Leo didn't find it funny.

"What does this have to do with Chris?" Leo asked, he knew the information he was getting was valuable one way or the other; but right now, until he could know Chris was safe, he couldn't care less if someone wanted to take over the world.

"I am getting there… there is this rumor…all these are rumors… I never saw the guy." The demon trembled and Leo looked at him sternly, like "Hurry up, the clock is ticking!" "Well… the rumor is that this new source has someone else in the chambers with his wife. For what I heard, he also has a man, a young man, they say he is sick… that he hurt him himself… but he won't let him die. They say these two people are the two only real weaknesses of the new source." The demon finished.

"And you think this man is Chris? Why would the new source want him? Why would he be his weakness?" Leo asked contemplative.

"I don't know…that's for you to find out…but it would make sense… If you can't find him anywhere, wouldn't it be logical to think that he is the man trapped in these untraceable chambers?" The demon said a little more relaxed.

"Ok… I will spare your life…just because I am magnanimous… but you hear ONE MORE thing that can be related to my son… and you CALL me… clear?" Leo said harshly, ready to orb away.

"Leo?" The demon called him.

"Yeah…"

"I can see where Chris gets it from." He said with a smile.

Leo smiled back at him, proudly.

"One more thing… call it an extra bonus, cuz I am a friend of your son. There is another rumor spreading in the underworld that the other demon that came from the future with the source, is planning to betray him. He is the one that revealed that the two people in the clamber are his Achilles' heal; he promised ultimate power and the possibility of being his right hand when he rules the world to the person that manages to enter that room and kill them both. That's why everybody in the underworld is looking for those two!"

&&&&&&

Manor -Attic.

"What is HE doing here?" Piper barked angrily. The LAST thing she needed! Two of her sons in danger and an ex-demonic-several times vanquished-probably evil- brother in law.

"I thought we had finally managed to vanquish you." She yelled irritated.

"Nice to see you too, Piper." Cole said sarcastically. "I can see you are as cheery as always!"

C.J looked at the man curiously, wondering who he was and why his mom was so upset. He saw Wyatt standing protectively beside her and he rushed to the other side.

"How cute! The little broods protecting their mother! You are a good mother I have to give you that, Piper." Cole said feisty "And what about your aunt Paige… are you going to leave her unprotected?" he mocked them, though his voice when he spoke to the boys had a softness, a loving sweetness that he didn't use with Piper.

Wyatt, who was a step away from Paige, grabbed her hand and lugged her behind him, covering her with his body, he glared at the stranger.

"Oh… how cute Wyatt, adorable!" he mocked him "But I am not going to do anything to anyone! So don't sweat it!"

"What do you want?" Paige said, moving away from Wyatt, she didn't know whether to be angry at him for assuming she wasn't going to be able to defend herself, or delighted that he had acted so protective of her.

"Despite what you actually think, nothing bad. Quite on the contrary… I came to warn you about some danger you guys might be in." Cole said seriously and concerned.

"Who is this guy?" C.J asked annoyed.

"Have you ever heard of Cole, C.J? Phoebe's ex-husband." Cole answered sweetly.

"Balthazor!" C.J glared at him, while Wyatt seemed to be trying to remember.

"You were always the excelling one when it came to magic; Well… you and Chris, but you are the same person. You have the brains C.J, you should be proud of yourself, that's what really counts in the magic battle field and world, not the powers, but the wits… and you have them." Cole told him calmly.

C.J couldn't help smiling, the guy was good, at least he had studied them, and knew what to say to each of them.

"How do you know so much about my sons?" Piper asked protectively.

"I know a lot about you all… I've been watching… I even helped save your life once, Piper… you just don't remember." Cole said softly.

"What? Watching where? What are you talking about?" Piper ranted.

"In the ghostly plain… I was vanquished there…" Once again, Cole told his whole story, avoiding mentioning the "coming back to life and getting Phoebe pregnant" part of it. "And that's when I decided I had to ran to Phoebe…" He finished.

"A new source wants to take over the world, and wants us to join him? He doesn't want to harm us?" Paige asked shocked. "That's new!"

"And he is after D.J? And revived you and Zankou?" Piper asked.

Cole nodded.

"How can we trust you?" Piper asked him distrustfully.

"I don't know." Was Cole sole answer.

"Why would he be lying?" Phoebe asked and Cole thanked her with a smile.

"I don't know… why would he be telling the truth?" Paige said in a neutral tone.

"Because I am in love with Phoebe? Because I always was, and always will!" Cole screamed resolutely, Phoebe smiled at him and gently and imperceptibly for the rest, caressed his back.

"Unluckily that CAN NOT be proven!" Piper said cuttingly.

"And what else do you know about this new demon?" C.J asked, trying to stay out of the emotional upheaval and staying cool headed.

Cole didn't answer, and looked down. Phoebe went to his rescue.

"He thinks it's someone impersonating Wyatt! He calls himself Wyatt, he looks like Wyatt and he told him he would have liked him as an uncle!" Phoebe explained. "Only he says he looks like he is twenty five years old."

Wyatt gasped and started shaking uncontrollably, almost like having a seizure, his breathing was erratic, it was a little scary.

"Wy… calm down… he is LYING!" Piper said wrapping her son in her arms, trying to sooth him down. She leaded him to a chair, mumbling comforting words.

"Bro… it's ok…" C.J didn't know what to say or how to act, he just squeezed his hand and was relieved to see Wyatt squeezed his back.

Paige went to him with a glass of juice, which he refused, shaking his head.

"Calm down Wy, he said someone is just trying to impersonate you, that's all." Phoebe said soothingly, they all knew about Wyatt's fear of being evil.

"Yeah… kiddo, how can he be you, if you are right here in front of us, right?" Cole said in such a paternal tone, they all turned around to look at him in shock.

Wyatt looked at him. "I don't know… but he is…he is me!" He said heartbroken.

"Wyatt… he is right… how can you be there and here at the same time?"

"I don't know… but that explains everything!" he said ever so sadly. "Oh god it was true." He let go a choked sob.

"What was true, sweetie?" Piper asked him concerned.

"My nightmare… my recurrent nightmares… are true." He tried to stand up abruptly but he got lightheaded and fell back down.

Paige forced him to drink the juice she had brought before.

"It happened… everything happened… it all make sense now!" Wyatt mumbled barely coherently, he was shaking out of fear and guilt.

"What makes sense?"

"My nightmares… why I lost my powers…Why Chris is missing…Why he wants you on his side… ruling the world and he doesn't want to harm you… did he said something like "there is no good or evil, it's all about power?"" Wyatt asked Cole desperate.

"Don't worry kiddo… lots of people say that!" Cole told him comfortingly.

"Did he say that?" Wyatt asked again, this time firmly. Cole nodded and Wyatt sobbed.

"Are you EVER going to tell us what your nightmares are all about?" C.J demanded a little annoyed, but still gripping his brother's hand.

"That he is telling the truth… that I am evil, and I deserve to be vanquished."

"Wyatt… stop with the nonsense and tell us ALL… and I mean ALL about your nightmares so we can start looking for Chris and seeing how to solve this, understood?" Paige said firmly, but because she feared that might be the only way he could snap out of his fear and self pity and talk.

So Wyatt told them about his nightmare from beginning to end, without missing a detail.

&&&&&&&&

Underworld Chris' Chambers.

Chris stirred up, Wyatt had just given him the antidote and it was refreshing to feel somewhere closer to normal again.

He stood up, smiling at Wyatt. Not really knowing why, part of him knew it was because he was planning a way out and he would probably need to be in good terms with him, another part told him to stop fooling himself, he actually WANTED to be in good terms with Wyatt.

Wyatt's reasons to smile back were a lot simpler; but then, life is simpler when you lost touch with reality, and complete contradictions make perfect sense in your mind.

"Feeling better?" The oldest one asked caring walking to his brother, who had taken a sit in front of the table that he had in his room.

Chris nodded and signaled him to sit beside him.

"Do you have to go now?" Chris asked him as his brother sat down beside him.

"No if you want me to stay." Wyatt said with a weak smile.

"Tell me what you are planning to do, Wy… please." Chris begged.

Wyatt caressed his hair and looked at him as if he was a little boy. "You don't need to worry about it, bro… I have it all cover."

Chris sighed, he knew it wasn't worth the fight right now.

"Wy… can you give me some pen and paper?" Chris tried to use his best loving tone.

"For What?" He said angrily "So you can write a spell to get out of here? No way…"

Chris shrugged.

"Or what are you going to tell me? That you suddenly picked up drawing? Or you are planning to write your chronicles? Dream on, dear brother… there is NO WAY out of here…I thought about everything…I am the only one that can get in, and I am the only one that can get out! The fastest you understand that, the easier things are going to be." He said indignant flaming away.

Chris closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands in frustration; he heard a soft knock in the door. When he turned around he saw Emma was standing in the door frame.

"Can I come in?" She said softly.

"It's your house… you are his wife, right?" He said tremendously bitter, she flinched "I mean I didn't have a choice in the matter… I was born his brother… but you… you chose having him beside you!"

Emma looked at him hurt. "I married someone else, Chris…you KNOW my real husband… and he is down there… underneath the spell… he is still there!"

"Well… you could have stayed in the future, but you tagged along!" Chris almost yelled at her.

"Whatever Chris… I am not going to have this stupid fight with you, just cuz you are angry at him! I came here to see if I could help you with your plans of getting out… but just call me whenever you are in the mood for something else than fighting." She said sternly, walking away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Nathy1000000

"Hola! Ah bueno, decile a Emma que she has a deal, lo mismo a Chris, aunque no sé si tengo ganas de sacarlo...es too cute con Wy! Pero mejor para mí quedarme con mini Wy que con no Wy je je." Vos queres todo eh? Y bueno, encerramos a los 4 (Chris, C.J, Old y little Wy) ahí adentro y listo, no?  
"Me encanta la relación entre Emma y Chris, los diálogos entre los dos son muy cómicos." Hehehe… que bueno… cada tanto tengo que mostrar que son mejores amigos !

" Me gusta también lo madraza que es Piper,...y un poco celosa también. como toda buena madre no?" Totalmente

"Y el recuerdo de Wyatt...fue tan tierno. Pobre Chris, a esta altura ya no debe saber si quiere dejarlo o no! Nunca tengo suficiente de esos dos!" Heheh que bueno que te haya gustado… Si es mas dificil para Chris que para Wyatt! Eso de ser el cuerdo en la familia no le viene bien.

Altaira

"LOVE the chapter- I like the way Wyatt is looking after Chris- Even if he did make him sick and the memory of young Chris was soo cute" Thanks I am glad you liked it… well it shows that he really cared about him when they were little and he still does, he is just a little off.

JadeAlmasy

Thanks! I am glad you like both sets of Chris and Wyatts and Emmas! I hope you liked this too.

Victorious Light

"Great chapter and I particularly loved this sentence: He knew there were a few marbles missing in his head, and it had never been his fault.  
So true!" heheh thanks! I am glad you liked that sentence…it somehow kept on reminding me of Wyatt in imaginary friends asking "Is this before or after he swallowed the marble?"

"That little Wyatt and Chris story was adorable, more, more, more!" Glad you did… they are cute at any age, aren't they?

" I also like the way that you've taken Emma's powers away, very clever." thanks

"Glad that you found out about the A/N. Like I said before that rumour has been going around for ages." Yeah I guess I can't resign myself to stop answering.

phoebe turner

Thanks! Here it is… I hope you like it

Nikki14u

"AW my hubby is so sweet, crazy sometimes, but sweet none the less." Isn't he? Both versions, at any age… all the time, except when he is trying to take over the world!

"This was a great chapter. I love how you were able to show that Wyatt is still capable of love, even at his most insane hours. Great work like always and please update soon." Thank you very much! Yeah… I love that you feel I can portrait Wyatt as evilly nuts, but still capable of having feelings for his love ones.

teal-lover

"that was such a cute scene--little chris & wy--and then big chris & wy too. I love those future (or is it past?) scenes & the way you write them. Can you add more of them to the story?" Thanks! Yeah I should… I like them too… I'll try to do it… I had some free time today and wrote like 7 chapters in a row… but there are still bits and pieces missing in the middle and I can always add stuff in the middle, right? In what I wrote, Cole mentions a couple of short stories about the kids, but nothing else…

But I already wrote myself notes in the free spaces where I can squeeze them. Is like your memories in "of all people" that were soo awesome… I always wondered how Wyatt became from the cute teenager that hid Chris in the closet to that monster.

"I understand that you had a bit of writers block on this, but you cant keep me--I mean us--waiting too long on this. Cause if you do, I'm probably like one of the main reason's why hits to your profile page keep going up--constantly checking for new chapters. cause, sometimes I can find them there faster than in my email." Hehehe you are sooo sweet! Thanks

Wwolf

""What is HE doing here?" Piper barked angrily. JUST WHAT she needed! Two of her sons in danger and a demonic-several times vanquished-probably evil- ex-brother in law.  
ultimamente estoy obsecionada con Piper/Cole no como pareja sino en la interactuacion de estos dos personajes  
creo que podrian llegarse a llevar bien." Si es un duo interesante para escribir… en mi fic van a tener bastantes roces, pero eventualmente Piper va a darse cuenta that he really means no harm y ahí… van a ser mas felices.

"Dejando mis paranoias personales aparte, espero con impaciencia mas Pheobe/Cole( sobretodo con Pruepor el medio)" Hoy I was in a row… y escribi casi siete capitulos (yo no escribo linean… o sea que tengo 800 escenas que hay que ir ordenando - Por un lado escribo lo que pasa en el underwolrd y por otro en la manor- y llenando los gaps) pero escribi muchisimo de la historia de Cole con Prue y Phoebe, tan tierna…yo se que es mi historia… pero es tan tierno escribir a una nena que nunca tuvo padre y a un padre que siempre quiso estar cerca de su hija.  
"La historia Chris/Wyatt es monisima, son tan cute los dos.me encanta como los describes. Realmente podría leer mil historias de estos dos." Totalmente.  
"PD: Por aqui he visto que se hablaba,si lo del bebe demonio y su desaparicion fue un gran error de esta serie. Creo que es una constante con Charmed, olvidar a los muertos, no hablan casi nunca de Prue, Andy, Chris, elbebepheobe..." Siii… es triste no? Cual sera el problema en mencionarlo

Sparkling Cherries

""we are planning our underground, secret operation, that's why the low key, right?"

Oh yeah, most deff! We just need more poeple to realise they have a problem coughs I mean extra special reliance on a certain fan fiction." Heheheh you crack me up girl!

"Strange, this didn't feel much like a filler. Most fillers I've read are so boring, I wonder why I keep on reading, but this was pretty damn cool. loved it. Very impressive considering you were stuck and all, very impressive." Thanks! That's nice of you.

""Wyatt said smiling and then Chris thought that sadly a time had come, when he was actually scared if Wyatt was around."

That was quite sad." Yes it was… but it was a nice pun, and it was true.

" I know Wyatt has poisined Chris, but the story about their youth made me feel a lil bad for him, and then, like Chris, I saw the irony of it all. great last (well nearly last) line." Thanks

" Oh and love that you still use the Topher ref! makes me smile. )" Ohh I will use it till the end of the fiction… that's how Wyatt calls him:P! He is just following the instructions of their biggest idol:P!


	11. An attack of the clone?

**CHAPTER XI: An attack of the clone?**

Manor-Attic.

""I told you… you are leaving me no other choice! Now remember, I didn't want to do this… I tried to reason with you… you brought it on yourself!" I tell him sadly, releasing my grip and throwing the energy ball at Chris.

Chris fells to the floor screaming in pain. And then I wake up." Wyatt sobbed. "I don't want to be that person, mom." Wyatt held his mom close to him.

"Everything is going to be fine, sweetheart." Piper tried to reassure him.

"It would make sense Piper, that somehow there are two of him … or maybe someone conjured the other life time Wyatt." Cole told her.

"My son it's not responsible for this!" Piper left Wyatt and walked to Cole, like momma Lion protecting her whelps.

"I am not saying he is, Piper…I am saying some other version of himself is. Who knows…he is so powerful… maybe it's a projection of his nightmares… like when he was a kid and projected a demon because he was scared Leo will abandon him."

"THIS.IS.NOT.MY.KID's.FAULT!" She yelled exasperated, and behind her, Wyatt, who was being held by Paige and C.J jumped startled.

"I know you won't believe me, Piper; but I like Wyatt… I do… I don't want this to be true anymore than you do… but denial it's not going to help anyone." Cole said softly.

"THIS.IS.NOT.WYATT's.FAULT! And I am going to ask you to leave my house NOW! And I mean NOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW before I blow you up, back to whatever hell you came from" Piper shouted.

Wyatt sobbed; Phoebe ran to Cole.

"Just call me if you need me, ok? I'll be near." Cole said wrapping Phoebe in his arms and kissing her forehead. "I love you." He whispered as he faded away.

Wyatt stood up, slowly and sobbing.

"Wy…where are you going?" Piper asked concerned, running beside him.

"I think I am going to go to bed, in my room." He said softly.

"Are you sure?" Piper asked concerned, caressing his cheek.

He nodded. "Yeah mom… I mean… I won't have my nightmares again… they already came true!" He said gloomy.

"I am sorry, baby." Piper said sympathetically. "Still… it doesn't mean anything he said it's true."

Wyatt nodded sadly, like acknowledging her sympathy, but not finding it too consoling. "Topher would you come with me for a sec.?"

"Can't it just wait till after you sleep?" Piper asked preoccupied for her son's health.

"Just five minutes, Mom." Wyatt asked softly.

"Ok…but you make sure your brother sleeps… ok?" Piper told her youngest.

Both teenagers rolled there eyes at their mother.

"I am being serious!" Piper said firmly.

"I know, mom… I'll take care of him… you know I will!" C.J said kissing her cheek.

Piper sighed. "Yeah… I know that… is you taking care of you that you have to learn… and then teach your neurotic older self!"

But C.J, intuitively knowing what she was going to say orbed out before she was done.

"Ok… just call me if you need anything, ok?" Piper told her oldest worried as she watched him slithering himself to his room.

He nodded devastated.

Piper glared at Phoebe… walking with a murdered look towards her.

"He is telling the truth, and he really loves me… I can feel it… I can read that from him!" Phoebe pleaded defensively.

"Honey… I hate being the one that says this, but if however is behind all this knows your powers, and they are not a big secret… he could be tricking you." Paige said sadly.

"Why would he do something like that?" Phoebe asked even sadder, she wanted so hard to believe in Cole.

"To get to you, to get you to trust him and then be able to do whatever he wants you to do…it wouldn't be the first time that you changed sides because of Cole, sweetie." Piper spoke, really not wanting to say the words she knew she had to say.

"I couldn't help being so happy when I saw him… am I awful because of that? I really want to believe him… I know it's wrong…but I really want to!" Phoebe said devastated.

Paige hugged her. "It's not wrong, honey; please don't think that! We want to believe in him too, we want you to be happy more than anything in the world. It's just too risky, and if you open up to him and then it's all a set up, it's going to hurt you even more… you have to be careful."

"You understand we are not doing this to hurt you, right? We are doing it to protect you!" Piper added caringly.

"I know… but when he looks at me in the eye, I forget about everything, I feel like a teenage girl with all those feeling boiling inside of me that I can barely control!" She looked at them guilty.

"Of course you do honey, I still feel like that every time Jake takes me in his arms…it's normal and good… we just want to make sure nobody takes advantage of that!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Underworld- Wyatt's lair.

"Whatever Chris… I am not going to have this stupid fight with you, just cuz you are angry at him! I came here to see if I could help you with your plans of getting out… but just call me whenever you are in the mood for something else than fighting." Emma said sternly, walking away.

"No, Emma wait! I am sorry!" Chris said running after her. "I am just edgy here… I am sorry!" He said.

"Yeah… you are not the type of guy to have somewhere trapped and sick… I could figure that out after the second time I met you!" She smiled sweetly.

Chris smiled back. "Yeah… still that's no excuse for treating my sister in law like that, I am sorry!" He said apologetically and sweetly.

"Yeah… about that… don't you ever question my marriage, Chris! You didn't choose being his brother…but you chose to love him, I married him, I promised to love him in good and bad…I won't give up on him, Chris! You never gave up on him, why are you asking me to do that?" She said sadly and angry.

"I am sorry, Emmy…I was angry…" He said meekly, looking at the floor.

"Yeah… but you could have say anything else, why that?"

"Cuz I am scared of what he might do to you…" He said and Emma looked at him freaked and angry "No… not like that… I am not scared he might hurt you. I am scared he might turn you."

"NEVER!" She said shocked.

"You love him too much, Emma… even if we find a way out, I don't think you want to escape. I think you rather stay here, sheltered and oblivious of whatever he is doing." He said.

"Yeah… of course I want to do that… as much as you do Chris…Don't play the tough guy with me… I've known you for years…you are transferring your feelings to me. I do feel that, but not any more than you do… and that doesn't mean, I won't help you get out of here!" Emma said offended.

"Ouch… I forgot you were going to study psychology." He smiled, offering her a truce.

"Well… then…let's start thinking about Wyatt's flaws… what might he had overlooked?" She said with another smile.

"I don't know… but if anyone can make an extensive list of Wyatt's flaws those are his brother and wife." Chris chuckled. "Especially his wife, right?" He teased shuffling her hair.

Emma laughed. "Chris stop it!" she said amused.

Still Chris knew that even if Emma was right about him transferring his feelings to her. He knew if the time came when Emma had to leave or really come up with a plan, it was going to be very hard for her. She'll do it, but she was going to be heartbroken.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Manor- Wyatt's bedroom.

Wyatt was sitting on his bed, looking sleepy.

"So… wassup?" C.J said pacing in front of his brother.

"I believe him… and I need to know more… and I want you to help me!" Wyatt said calmly.

"I realized you believed Cole… but you want to know more? What else do you want to torture yourself with? You didn't have enough?" C.J asked exasperated.

"I might be evil and Chris is missing… don't you care?"

"Chris is missing, we'll handle it… there is someone evil roaming out there… we'll handle it too…You will lay down and relax!" He said Tk shoveling him down.

"I can't… it's all my fault!" He said devastated.

"You are NOT EVIL, Wyatt… do you HEAR me?" He shouted at him, piercing him with his green eyes. "I am your baby brother… I would know if you are evil. God… I am the one that puts up with you every day! You can be hell of annoying, and a major drama queen… but you are NOT evil, Wyatt, understood?" He said firmly, forcing him to understand it.

"Still… I need to talk to Cole!" Wyatt said a lot stronger, apparently C.J's words had helped him to pull himself together.

"You need to talk to him?" C.J asked confused.

"Yeah and I need you to orb me to where he is." He demanded tiredly.

"You need me to WHAT?" C.J jumped horrified.

"I need your help… I need you to come with me, orb me there… I don't have powers remember?" Wyatt said.

"Yeah… that should be your first indication that you shouldn't be going anywhere." Wyatt rolled his eyes at him "Have you looked at yourself in the mirror, Wy?"

"I don't care how I look. I am going there to talk to Cole not to seduce a girl…" he said acidly.

"He, he you are so funny, Bro." Chris said sarcastically.

"Yeah… I know… besides considering my girlfriend is your best friend and you are single, you should be happy that I go out looking like crap… so all the girls would go to you!" Wyatt teased him.

"Wyatt…no…Bro… seriously, I am worried about you!"

"Don't stupid, Topher… I'll be fine! Besides… you owe me… from last week. When you went to the underworld alone and without letting anyone know and you got hit by like four energy balls, and I healed you and covered for you!" Wyatt smiled mischievously.

"You wouldn't dare!" C.J said horrified.

"Try me, Bro… I help you when you need me… now is your turn!" Wyatt smirked.

"It's not the same!" C.J said, he was petrified of the consequences that this could have on Wyatt. He didn't want to be responsible for hurting his brother in anyway.

"Yes… bro… it's exactly the same. Now you see how horrible I feel when YOU make me cover for you in your suicidal missions." Wyatt told him firmly and irritated. "So now it's your turn to help me!"

"Wy…" He whispered, hugging him. "I just don't want you to get hurt." Wyatt hugged him back comfortingly.

"Thank you… but it's my call…How do you think I feel when you orb to me bleeding like crazy? Or when I know you are doing something dangerous and you are asking me to cover for you?" Wyatt told him. "Today it's my turn, and you should be returning me the favor, bro."

"Ok…but I'll stay with you the whole time." C.J agreed.

"I don't mind… you can stay all you want." Wyatt said.

C.J sighed "I am going to hate myself so much for this." He mumbled to himself.

"Ok… you'll tell mom that I am sleeping and that you are going out and will come back in like half an hour." Wyatt told him.

"I am going out where? At this particular moment of our existence I can't tell them I am going to the library… they are not going to believe me!"

"I don't know… you and Chris are the one that are good with the excuses around here!" Wyatt shrugged. "And I am not firing in all cylinders here…out to get some school supplies?"

"Nah… Emma can get them for me." C.J shook her head.

"You can tell them you are going to Emma's and then she can tag along with us." Wyatt's face illuminated.

"Yeah… mom will probably let me go hang out with my friend, just because in a day like today; besides you really want to drag a powerless Emma into something potentially this dangerous? I swear I am starting to consider if you should be dating my friend!" C.J said shocked.

"I am sorry… I am not thinking clearly right now." Wyatt said gloomy, covering his face with his hands.

"That's why you should stay, Wy." C.J murmured kneeling in front of him (Wy was sitting on the bed) and patting his knee. "I'll go to her house, orb her here…and you two can take a nap together…I'll make sure no one finds out she is here. Ok?"

Wyatt thought about it, C.J could see he was in such a state he REALLY needed his mommy and his girlfriend, but then he shook his head and said.

"No… I need to do this C.J… go… tell mom whatever you want and then come for me." Wyatt said finally.

"Ok, bro." C.J sighed standing up, patting his shoulder and walking out of the room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Phoebe turner  


Thank you… see how soon I updated? I was just waiting for you (well… no…. but I was certainly missing you!).

teal-lover

"go leo! I love it when he gets all paternal over chris." I am thrilled you do : )! I like it too : )

"are they going to find him?" Eventually… he is going to escape first.

"are they going to believe cole?" Yeah, sure… some faster than others… like Wyatt a lot sooner that Piper (Just in case you didn't notice that!) :P!

"and speaking of--when is phoebe going to find out that he's the father of her child?" Patience my dear child!

"ooh, can't wait for all these confrontations." I am glad to know that.

Ashley   
.

Thanks! I hope you already got to this chappie and I hope you liked it too… I am thrilled you liked me story :)

JadeAlmasy

Heheh thanks… yeah… you gotta love Leo-overprotective dad, definitely!

Victorious Light

Thanks!

"You really have me hooked as to what's going to happen in the end." Do you really wanna know? If you do let me know and I'll send you an email, if you rather have the suspense of reading it… All I'll tell you is that emotions will flow high, and love will set you free (? Nah…it's a nice phrase and it's actually sort of relates to the ending, I won't tell you which sort of love.)

"I particulary liked nice protective Leo, and when that demon said that Chris took after him... aw." Ahhh yeah I know you are a Leo-Chris fan! And Leo was cute! And MACHO!

Wwolf

"Todos los Wyatt y Chris me gustan pero siempre tendre preferencia por los originales. BuenChris/Wyattmalo es un clasico al cual no puedo resistirme."

Hehehe tienen su encanto… es mas facil escribir situaciones mas dramaticas… porque podes hacerla una relacion muy conflictiva! Por eso siempre me gusta mas que Wyatt este mas loco que evil y que siga queriendo a su hermano (o que en algun momento lo haya querido… aunque tiene que haber una razon que valga para que no lo quiera mas, porque sino no tiene sentido).

Los dos hermanos buenos son adorables, pero el conflicto es siempre menor… el otro es mas interesante.  
"Pobre Wyatt2, debe ser muy traumatico vivir con los recuerdos de lo que hizo su pasadoyo.( me he recordado de esa escena de Chrisdiary cuando decide contemplar todas sus memorias) Pobrecito." Si… pobres mis Wyatts buenos siempre los torturo con sus memorias pasadas, pero yo no entiendo como alguien bueno puede saber lo que hizo y no sentirse al menos algo culpable… no tiene sentido! Y yo se las hago ver para torturarlos…pobres.  
""Nice to see you too, Piper." Cole said sarcastically. "I can see you are as cheery as always!"  
Cole+sarcasmo me enamoro mas de este personaje." I know… just for you…Pero escribi unas escenas con la hija… y yo, muero por los padres amorosos… asi que moria de amor con Cole hablando con las nenas y con Prue..  
"Leo vuelve a ser, un poco, el de principios de la septima, amo este Leo." Que bueno que te haya gustado… si que muestre que hace algo por su hijo… que le afecta.  
"PD:Gracias por la imagen de Chris escribiendo sus cronicas, no se porque pero me parece hilirante..." Gracias… hehehe  
"Y dibujando? te confesaré algo, la escena que siempre quise escribir en simplementeChris( si aquella historia que nunca actualizo)fue Chris pintando a su madre, me parecía cute. La idea era que el dibujo aparte de su madre en le fondo estuviera su hermano, era la forma original que las chicas se daban cuenta de la obsecion de Chris por su hermano muerto.Porque en todos sus dibujos salia su hermano de fondo. Pero al escribirlo no me convencía.. asi que hice un apaño y quedo como quedo." Esta muy buenala idea, pero entiendo lo complicada que debe ser de plasmar en papel! Igual como lo hiciste tambien fue maravilloso… y si… u could update, right?  
" ¿te has fijado k en mis reviews por lo normal hay mas palabras tuyas que mias?"Heheh no… pero todo bien… me encanta que me copien mis parrafos y me digan que es lo que les ha gustado.

Embry   


THANKSSSSSSSSSS here you are!

Altaira

THANKS

" It's funny how Leo will always go and torture a few demons/ bad guys when one of his sons is in danger! Its like he flicks the pacifist switch off." Totally… but that's what we all love about it, right?  
" But if Chris escapes- he'll be without the antidote, which although would make a great storyline, isn't so great for him- and if he got bad enough would it affect C.J?" If Chris escapes, Emma asked Wyatt to give her some antidote, he gave her 4 vials, remember? So he actually has antidote worth for 24 hours… but after that…yeah its not good for him…but its great for my plot. Yeah if it gets bad enough its going to affect C.J.

Sparkling Cherries

"aw your author notes always make me smile so much! They're just as good as the actual fic." Hehe thanks… 

"present wyatt - he needs hugs, cookies, chocolate...and everything that just makes a person feel good and special coz I feel so bad for him now. It's like he's a split personality (ya know him being him and then the dream him which he then finds out is him - did ya get any of that?). Chris too. They both needs love and affection." Yeah… they do… and if they don't its ok, we can give them some nonetheless… and if they don't want to… well they can give us some… I won't complain, would you?

"Chris is so stubbon and bitchy even when he's sick - nice touch. ;)" Of course… unless he is sick, horribly sick… he is still his sweet stubborn, bitchy self!

Nikki14u

"Another great chapter. It looks like everything is starting to come together now and at least they know that evil Wyatt is back." Yeah sort of…I finally finished with introducing all the elements of my fiction, it only took me 10 chapters!

"Umm I wonder since evil Wyatt can orb to Chris I wonder if the other Wyatt can too, since they are in fact the same person. Am I onto something here?" Hmmm… actually it's a great theory that somehow I never thought about! Though Wyatt never orbs in, Wyatt always flames in… and good Wyatt doesn't flame, actually right now he is powerless… but I guess once they finally admit there is another Wyatt roaming around, they can cast a spell to give him his powers back. And then… they can come up with that theory which is actually brilliant and I feel horrible cuz I didn't come up with it!

Thank you and here is the update! The outcome… as I said a few reviews ago (unless you really want to know in which case… I can email it to you… but if I remember correctly you don't like to be spoiled) the key is in the sentence "Love will set you free" (And the power of three…and the rest of the Halliwells)…but I won't tell you which sort of love :P!

Wicked R

"nice to see Phoebe's attitude towards Cole." I am glad you like it… I hope you also liked what she said in this chappie and all the rest…

Thanks!


	12. Conning you softly

**CHAPTER XII: Conning you softly**

Manor- Outside

Eric was pacing outside the manor, he was forcing himself to cry, inconsolably.

Human are such fools, letting themselves being controlled by stupid emotions! He thought to himself. He thanked the evil powers that he had being raised since he was a baby in the underworld and looking like a poor innocent child had forced him to learn all the arts and skill fast.

His mom had been an expert at conning and deceiving and had taught him all about that craft. When he was a child, she would let him there… near a witch and ordered him to cry. No witch could resist the cute little demon with blue eyes, they will all come to him, and then he would burn them. He used to love listening to them cry in agony. His mom would be so proud. He smiled smugly.

"Show time!" he said when his eyes were red and swollen enough.

He walked to the door and rang the bell, putting his most miserable face, he waited patiently for the charmed ones to fall into his trap.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Manor-Outside Wyatt's room.

C.J walked his way up, trying to come up with something to say, something to tell his mom.

"Is he ok?" Piper greeted him as soon as he walked into the Attic.

C.J nodded. "He is sleeping. Mom… I was thinking… and I think I heard Chris saying something about meeting with Markus today, so… I could go looking for him and ask him if he has seen Chris, maybe they are together and they are just shielded from the rest of the world… you know those two." He tried to sound natural.

Markus was one of Chris' few friends, they had met in magic school's grad school, where they both taught some classes. Markus was one of the wisest witches alive, he was like a thousand years old, but still looked like he was twenty five. He always said that the elderly witches that allowed themselves to look millennially old did so, so they could look wise, because they weren't confident of their knowledge, he thought it was stupid to look old and weak, when you have the power to look young and healthy.

Many people didn't understand the friendship between the whitelighter and the legendary witch, but they didn't care, Chris and Markus loved to spend hours and hours discussing about magic and they really enjoyed their company. The Halliwell family, on their side, was just pleased to see Chris had a social life outside the manor.

"That's a great idea, C.J… do you want someone else to go with you?" Piper said.

"No, mom." He smiled nervously, he didn't particularly enjoyed lying to his mom like that. He had sensed Markus at his house and he knew Chris wasn't there, even if he was planning to go and ask him.

"Ok, go then… Paige already talked to Jake and asked him to go up there, and the girls will be home in any minute." Piper said eagerly, C.J could see a little ray of hope in her eyes, and felt horrible for giving her unfunded expectations like that.

He walked to her and hugged her tightly. "Don't get your hopes up, mom." He said sadly "He is probably not there."

"I know" she said, but she couldn't help hoping he was.

"Someone should probably go get D.J and Emma too… just to be on the safe side, mom." C.J said kissing her forehead, he was about to orb away when the bell rang.

"Who is it NOW?" Piper said exasperated, grabbing C.J's hand they both orbed down to the door.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Underworld-Wyatt's Lair, Chris' chambers.

"I don't know… but if anyone can make an extensive list of Wyatt's flaws those are his brother and wife." Chris chuckled. "Especially his wife, right?" He teased shuffling her hair intensely.

Emma laughed amused. "Chris stop it!"

They had been thinking about possible weakness for over an hour. Chris already looked tired, but was refusing any of Emma's petitions for him to lay down and continue thinking from the bed; or her offerings for liquid or food or… anything.

"He is pretty much like my Wyatt, right?" Emma asked Chris at one point.

"Yeah in many things he is." Chris shrugged.

"Basically cuz I am your Wyatt, my love!" Wyatt said smiling, leaning against the arch of the door.

"Wy… What are you doing here?" Emma asked surprised.

"I had a few free minutes and I decided to come visit the love of my life and see if my brother has been thinking over what I told him." He looked at Chris sternly; he didn't even bother to look back at him.

Emma walked to him and hugged him, scared he might have listened more than he should have. Wyatt hugged her back and pecked her lips adoringly, giving no signs of having overheard anything potentially dangerous.

"Why don't you set the table while I conjure something to eat? I would love to have some of your great food, sweetie… but I don't have time to wait till is done and I thought it'd be nice to have a nice family meal. What do you think?" Wyatt smiled at her and she whished she didn't love him so much.

She kissed him shortly and left to set the table.

"Isn't she great? Don't you wish you had someone that answered to your suggestions like that?" Wyatt asked Chris as he watched her walk away with an "in love" gaze.

"You are good to her… you are a good boyfriend, Wy… she gives you what you deserve." Chris said tiredly and absentminded, he was telling him the truth, and he just didn't care enough about the subject to annoy Wyatt out of that.

Nevertheless Wyatt beamed at his statement, walking to him.

"What would you like to eat, bro?" He asked.

"I am not hungry, thanks."

"You need to eat! You need to gather strength." Wyatt said worried.

"I am not hungry, Wyatt, thank you!" Chris repeated a little more energetically.

"I didn't ask you if you were hungry… I asked you what would you like to eat. You'll eat… cuz I say so… hungry or not!" He ordered.

"What are you? My father now?" Chris said annoyed.

"I am the closest thing you ever had to a father… so don't you dare use that tone on me, do you understand?" Wyatt got irritated.

"I have a father now… Wy…out there… probably looking for us, he is probably worried sick and probably so is mom." Chris looked at him pleadingly.

Wyatt walked to him and wrapped his shoulders with his arms. "Don't worry about them… we'll be with them soon, bro… I promise." He said caringly, kissing his nape.

Once again Chris wondered about his brother's mental health.

"Are they nice to you, bro?" Wyatt asked caringly. "They seemed to care a lot about you in the other Wyatt's memories I saw."

"Yes…that's why, Wy… they are probably worried sick by now!" Chris used any excuse he could find.

"I am glad you finally got the father you deserved, and that you have mom back, Chris…you were always such a good boy, and life had been so unfair with you." Wyatt caressed his hair paternally.

Chris swallowed hard. "Wy, please, stop it…you were a good boy too, and life has been unfair with you too…They will forgive you… if you go there, they'll receive you with open arms, I promise I'll make sure of that." And that you go see a good shrink, he thought.

"Soon, bro… soon… but now you need to eat, to stay strong." Wyatt kissed his nape one more time. "Come on… you'll eat something with me and Emmy and then you'll take a nice nap, and you'll be as good as new." Wyatt said concerned, caressing his temples and checking his fever.

Chris repressed his urge to punch him, mainly cuz Wyatt might punch him back and he was in obvious disadvantage.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Manor- Foyer.

"Can I help you?" Piper said barely opening the door enough to look at the stranger.

Eric sobbed uncontrollably, but didn't answer.

"It's ok, honey… it's ok…tell me what happened?" Piper said soothingly, opening the door and placing a hand on his shoulder.

Eric saw his chance and ran to Piper hugging her, sobbing like someone had just killed his mother, but then… that was going to be his cover story.

"Shh… it's ok, it's ok" Piper said drawing comforting circles in his back. "C.J go bring him some water. Everything is going to be ok, sweetheart, just tell me what's wrong." Piper used the tone she had been perfecting for years with her kids.

"My mom…" Eric sobbed.

"What happened to your mom?" Piper said sweetly, giving him the glass of water C.J had brought.

He refused the water. "They killed her… they killed my mom… she was trying to protect me… and they killed her." He sobbed.

"Who killed your mom?" C.J asked caring.

"The demons…the demons that are after me… I am so scared… I didn't know where else to go." He sobbed louder. "My mom… before she died…" And even louder. "She told me… that if something happened to her… to come here, she gave me this address… she told me "They are going to protect you! They are the charmed family…They will protect you."" And with that Eric collapsed to the floor in agony.

C.J tk closed the door and kneeled beside the boy, placing a hand on his back.

"Everything is going to be ok. We will protect you… we won't let anything happen to you, and we will take care of you, right mom?" C.J said touched.

"Of course, honey, why don't you let C.J orb us to the attic, and there we'll see what we can do for you, ok?"

Eric sobbed a little more, he was a REALLY good actor.

"Ok? Hold my hand, I'll take you to the attic. I am C.J by the way."

Eric held his hand and gave him a sad smile. "I am Eric."

&&&

C.J orbed them both to the Attic, there he found that Paige had brought D.J to the manor and had just gone to get Emma.

He comfortingly leaded Eric to the couch, beside D.J. Eric was pretending to try to stop crying.

"Hey man, how are you doing?" C.J asked D.J.

"A little freaked I must say… Paige said that I seriously needed to drop everything and come to the manor with her. What's all this about?" D.J told him.

"We'll tell you in like five minutes, don't worry D.J, we have it covered." Phoebe told him with a reassuring smile.

"Where is my man, Wyatt?" D.J asked.

"Long story, they will fill you on that too…I gotta go now… I'll be right back. Take good care of Eric for me, you know how scary it can be to be with those three alone." C.J teased comfortingly, patting Eric's back. Eric smiled weakly. "It will be ok, man… I'll be right back, ok? D.J here will provide enough testosterone in the room, ok?" He teased, waving at Emma as she orbed in with Paige and orbing out to Wyatt's room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Manor- Wyatt's room.

C.J orbed to Wyatt's room, in the darkness he could see his brother twisting and moaning, with another nightmare.

He thought about leaving him there, sleeping, he knew Wyatt was going to kill him later, but Wyatt had been looking ill for days and these recent events seemed to have taken a dreadful toll on his body. When he had left him in the room, Wyatt looks were enough to worry someone that didn't even know him. For him, that he knew how his robust, vigorous and hearty brother looked, he wasn't even a shadow of what he used to be. He looked pale, as frail as his athletic, 6"4' body structure would allow him to, his circle under his eyes were so big, they almost occupied his whole face, he looked gaunt and absolutely broken.

He was still deliberating what to do when Wyatt screamed in agony, his blankets were a knot around legs and arms, he was twisting and crying in pain and C.J couldn't take it.

He launched himself beside his brother. "Shh…it's ok, bro… I am here… everything is fine. It's just a dream." He said soothingly and he felt his hand soaked by Wyatt's sweat and tears when he tried caressing him soothingly.

Still, it did nothing. "You are not evil, bro… calm down… you are good, and I am here beside you." C.J tried one more time. "Nothing will happen."

Wyatt let go another sob, with his hand on his chest, C.J would feel his breathing was erratic, and he would actually stop breathing for fearsomely long periods of time.

"Nooooo!" Wyatt pleaded in his dream.

"It's ok, Wy!" C.J tried shaking him, only Wyatt gathered strength from some unknown place and managed to push him so hard, he flew of the bed, hitting the floor with a heavy thump.

"Ouch." He said rubbing his head and getting up, only to find his brother looking at him in fear, tears in his eyes. He ran to him, hugging him reassuringly when he saw he was in shock. "It's ok, Wy… it was an accident… calm down… it's ok!"

"I hurt you!" Wyatt said broken hearted.

C.J chuckled, trying to cheer him up. "Come on… I am tougher than that! Do you really think a lame push to the floor would hurt me? It'll take a lot more from you to hurt me!" he said cockily.

"I don't want to hurt you or anyone!" Wyatt sobbed.

"I know that, Wy!" He whispered, drawing comforting circles in his back.

"And I am scared of what I might do!" He sobbed uncontrollably.

C.J cupped his face and forced him to look at him in the eye. "Wyatt… I know you, you won't hurt anyone… please, please bro…don't be scared of that…it won't happen." Wyatt looked at him thankful, but not believing a word he said. "Don't be stupid Wy… be scared of turning into the king of all sappiness… be scared of turning into a gentleman…be scared of being voted the most popular, annoying guy at school…" Wyatt couldn't help laughing a little. "but you are anything but evil, bro." C.J said with a reassuring smile.

Wyatt engulfed him in his arms. "Thanks…I love you, bro."

"See… I told you "the king of all sappiness"!" He said hugging him back.

Wyatt sniffed and composed himself. "What took you so long?" He said slightly punching him.

"LONG story! But it didn't take me that long, Wy… you are just too exhausted… do you really think it's a good idea?"

"Orb!" Wyatt commanded him, gripping his arm.

"Emma and D.J are in the attic…Don't you want to see them?"

"Good… they'll be protected here." He gulped "Now orb!"

"I know you want to see Emma, Wy…please… and D.J was asking for you… you haven't seen him in ages! Come on… you really like those two!" C.J pleaded.

"Yeah, I do… that's why I am telling you to ORB! I am not going to let anything happen to them!" Wyatt said firmly.

C.J sighed resigned and orbed to Cole.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

laura817 

"i have missed your stories!" Thanks!

" this is why i hate moving house - no internet for weeks." Yeah any reason that doesnt allow you to get online for weeks… really sucks!

No… thank you for your marvelous reviews

Victorious Light

"Thanks for the offer, but I'd only spoli it for myself, like peeking at presents before the big day! I can hold my suspense, I find it's part of the reading experience and only adds to it, plus keeps me coming back for more!" Yeah… probably… I am too anxious usually

"I loved the beginning of this chapter because we got to see Piper and her relationship with a sons, it's a really sweet combo too! Your Piper makes a really good Mum. Although she can be a tad overprotective, understandable really with her family and kids!" I am glad you like her… I just make her the way I would imagine she would be (ok, its not exactly how it appears in the show… that for instante in Chris first bday… not only she didn't care about the birtday, but the fact that she didn't even thought about the son that died that day… come on!)

"I also liked the way that you explained Emma's reasoning for staying by Wyatt's side. What a vely way, through the bad and good. I praise Emma for her promises! She's a good character!"

I am glad you like her… she somehow manager to gain a more and more important role in this fic.

"Now I'm sensing trouble, what are the boys up to?" Hmmm.. well they are going to look for Cole and get more than what they expected from him…a lot more.

Nathy1000000

"Ah...gran capítulo. Me encantó lo desesperado que está Leo por encontrar a Chris. El demon informante se portó bastante cool...dentro de todo." Todo para qie no lo maten… ya ademas… quien se puede resistir a Chris?  
"Me gusta que Eric esté planeando traicionarlo, al fin y al cabo cuando uno es evil, es evil hasta morir, no? Sigue siendo simpático igual." Bueno, Eric ya empezo a mostrar su darkside  
"Así que cuando uno está loco las cosas son más fáciles...y como sabría usted a eso? Seguro te lo contaron, no debe ser de primera mano, no?" YOOOO Never!  
"Pobre Wyatt, en cierta forma es bueno que haya contado a todos las pesadillas que lo perseguían...por más que se hayan hecho realidad no es bueno que se aguante todo solo. Me encantó la reacción de Piper, toda protectora y en denial...no mi bebé no...je. " Que Bueno que te haya gustado :)  
"Me gusta mucho cómo describís el conflicto de Emma...ella lo quiere...además es su esposa...pobre! De nuevo, decile que ayude a Chris pero que no hay apuro..." Hehehe si Emma es un gran carácter… ademas tiene su re encanto tener dos versiones de Chris, Wyatt y Emma para escribir, verlas como son muy parecidas pero no iguales y como reaccionan frente a situaciones muy distintas!

" Y podrá little Wy entrar a las chambers de Chris...una idea nada más..como solamente Wyatt puede entrar..."

Hmmmm esa es una brillante idea, que no se me habia ocurrido… pero que ahora lo agregue, es mas creo que Wyatt trata de hacer dos cosas que solo Wyatt puede hacer (Ya ni me acuerdo las escribi apenas me mandaste la review…)

"Me encanta Cole, espero que Wy no se entere lo que su "tío" está ahciendo." A partir del capitulo que viene Cole empieza a volver al estrellato… y te lo COMES… mal… ya tengo mil escenas escritas… de las de cuando van ahora a hablar con el, Cole con Prue. Cole diciendo a Prue quien es… Cole y Phoebe… no muy cute!

JadeAlmasy

Heheheh THANKSSS I hope you liked this too!

Sparkling Cherries

""Yeah… they do… and if they don't its ok, we can give them some nonetheless… and if they don't want to… well they can give us some… I won't complain, would you?" - hey, either way it works for me! the latter thing you suggested would be better tho. Lol" Agreed… totally agreed.

""Topher would you come with me for a sec.?" - claps yey, you're still using it smiles till it hurts"

Ohh You are soo sweet… I am glad you like it! I will keep on using it.. so I am glad it makes you happy.

" oh I hope wy and cj are gonna be ok." The little ones? Yeah for the time being… I mean… Cole is going to give them a heart attack with all the unexpected things he will tell them, and Wyatt might have one or two nervous break down… but they'll be considerable fine :P!

Nikki14u

"C.J is such a sucker for Wyatt (hell so am I)" Yeah… poor boy, give him a break… you should understand him better than anyone… and I promise… no evil gotee and the only way that Wyatt looks any different than in Chris Cross is right now when he is about to have a nervous break down.. but I think its still kind of cute that he is so worried that he might done sth evil!

"and I can see something major happening in the next chapter or the one after it." This story is a BIG puzzle, I have all the major piece already and they have to come together. But I won't tell…my lips are sealed.

"Are they going to run into evil Wyatt?" Hmmm I can't tell you that…or I could… if you want.. but you probably don't. so I wont

" And by the way where's Eric and what's he up to?" Funny thing… I promise this chapter was already written by the time you sent this review…but here is Eric… chilling in the manor!

"I'll be your best friend :)" I'd LOVE that : )… you need to update soon too.. I miss you…

Regarding your questions… I usually know the answer… so tell me in BIG capital letters… answer me with what is going to happen and I will.

And regarding your question if big Wyatt will turn little wYAtt evil…he will turn him insane, thats for sure…

Altaira

I am glad you liked it! Ohh hell will start to run loose when Chris escapes… but that won't happen for a little while!


	13. Paternal love can have very weird conse

**CHAPTER XIII: Paternal love can have very weird consequences. **

Manor- Attic.

Everybody, except for C.J and Wyatt, was in the attic when Leo orbed in.

Emma, D.J and Eric were playing with Patty and Penny. Phoebe was sitting down, Prue wrapped in her arms sitting on her lap, beside her, Paige sitting on Jake's lap while the three aforementioned adults were trying to calm a frantically pacing Piper down.

"Did you find anything?" Piper ran to her husband, desperate, as soon as the first blue-white orb illuminated the attic.

"Some…" Leo shrugged sadly, knowing that what he knew wasn't going to make anyone happier.

They all stopped dead in their tracks, the silence was almost scary as they all listened to him re-tell the relevant facts of his underworld adventures.

Piper gasped as she tried to stop the tears that didn't want to leave her eyes. Paige hoarse voice explained Leo what had happened in absence as he walked to his wife with all the intention of hugging her comfortingly; but she walked out of his embrace, wiping out her tears, she spoke dryly.

"Ok let's go wake up Wyatt. Let's see if we can get something else from him."

"Don't you think he probably needs to sleep, Piper?" Phoebe asked concerned.

"Oh… he'll sleep, we are just going to tell him what to dreamཀ" Piper stated.

"What?" Paige asked confused. They were all staring at the eldest Halliwell with a questioning look.

"Just go get Wyatt, Leo, Pleaseཀ" Piper pleaded him, trying to stay composed.

One look into his wife's face, and Leo's head vowed almost involuntarily into a nodding.

Without saying a word, but telling the love of his life so many things that transcend words, with just one look, he orbed to Wyatt's room.

He would have never imagined what he saw, or what he didn't see, to be precise. His swore that if wouldn't have been already dead, this would have been the apex to his heart attack.

The room was empty, the bed-sheets were a damped knot of cloth and the comforter was lying on the floor, far from the bed. The room could have passed for a war zone and all Leo could feel, was the heavy thump his body made when his legs failed to sustain him.

"Concentrate, Leo!" He ordered himself taking deep breaths until he managed to steady his breathing and pulse enough to be able to focus and sense his blond boy.

His panic turned into anger when he sensed Wyatt beside C.J in a coffee shop near by.

He managed to stand up, and when he spoke, his voice was harsh; harsher than he ever remembered using on his voice.

&&&&&&&

Underwold- Chris' chambers.

From his sitting point, Chris watched as Wyatt exited the room with a majestic flair. Once his brother was gone, he elbowed the table in front of him and covered his face with his hands, sighing pitifully.

"Chris! We are waiting for you!" He heard his tyrant brother said in a tone that admitted no argue.

Chris softly banged his head against the table in a silent complain.

"Christopher!" The resurrected source of his worst nightmares commanded.

"COMING!" Chris dragged himself out of his chair, not very happily, but still knowing it wasn't worth the fight.

Chris stumbled his way to the next room, as soon as his weak body made it's appearance, Wyatt commanding demeanor collapsed as he ran to help his frail baby brother.

"Maybe it would be better if Chris ate in bed, sweetie; he doesn't look that good; we can all eat in his bedroom and it will be almost as if he was on the table!" Emma said sympathetically.

"NOOOO!" Was the annoyed dark hair boy response, pulling away from his brother's help violently.

"It's a pity." Wyatt said sadly "Cuz you settled everything so nicely, babe, but yeah, you are probably right!"

Chris, meanwhile, had unceremoniously thrown himself on a chair and was admiring Emma's magnificent decorations. He could tell she was also bored of being trapped!

"I am ok, both of you, really... don't worry about it! Actually I am starving!" He lied with his best winners' smile, which he hoped they bought. He didn't really wanted to eat but anything was better than being in bed. "And Wy is right, everything looks terrific Emma, good job." He smiled at his sister in law.

Wyatt offered him a hand to stand up, confused, Chris did was his brother was asking. Once he was on his feet, Wyatt engulfed him into a bear hug, at that Chris answered perplex.

"What was that for?" The youngest of the two asked, still his brother's hug had made him happier than he would care to admit.

"Nothing really." Wyatt said shrugging. "I am just glad to be with you again, to see you smiling again. We are going to have a nice family meal, I promise you bro." Wyatt said shuffling his hair, and smiling widely, as his eyes sparkled insane love. "I am going to show you how much I still care for you." He whispered barely audible; but Chris heard it.

He went to his brother, who by now had taken a sit at the table, and put a hand on his shoulder.

Wyatt turned around his head and looked at him, his face showed a clear smile.

"I still care for you too, Wy." Chris mumbled shyly, and softly; his smile was sad and compassionate.

"But?" Wyatt asked, helping his brother to a chair.

"But what?" Chris asked confused.

"Whenever you say something like that, you always end it up with a but... I am just wondering which is going to be the but right now."

"But nothing, bro... for right now... I just still care about you... not buts attached, k?" Chris smiled.

Wyatt beamed.

The first thirty minutes of their meal were idyllic (well... at least in their standards); but happiness does not last long in the alter universe boys' life.

"You just want to leave me!" Wyatt yelled angry and hurt. "Well guess what Christopher... there is NO WAY out, you are stuck here with the brother you HATE!"

"Whatever Wyatt... guilt is not going to work! I don't want to leave you... I want to leave THIS PLACE!" He yelled back " You can come with me Wy... we can go to mom and dad... we can go with mini me and mini you..." He said a lot softer.

"They will come... all of them... soon, to be with me, to follow me." Wyatt explained in a crazy voice. " Soon they'll learn to do what I say... they are my family, they have to do what I say... YOU have to do what I SAY!" The blond man ranted.

"You don't want a family, Wyatt... you want slaves!" Chris said disgusted, orbing out to his room.

Wyatt followed him almost instinctively; Chris was resting against the wall, panting heavily, but too stubborn to actually sit or lay down.

"You shouldn't be orbing in your condition, Chris." He said worried trying to get near him, but as Wyatt was getting near, Chris orbed to the opposite spot of the room; Just to upset him some more. "I am being serious, Chris... you have to take it easy!"

"Screw you, WYATT." He said disdainfully and tried to orb away one more time.

"I said don't!" Wyatt commanded, mumbling a spell underneath his breath; Chris reappeared in his spot. "Now..." Wyatt said walking to him, Chris tried to orb away one more time, only to discover he couldn't.

Unintentionally the magic obsessed emerald eyes boys started to panic.

"Calm down, Chris." Wyatt said soothingly, passing his arm around his shoulder and dragging him to bed. "Now... you will relax, lay down, and rest a little." He said sweetly as he forced him to bed, pretty roughly, since his brother was less than willing to cooperate.

"You took away my orbing powers!" Chris said shocked once he regained his power of speech.

"You were hurting yourself with them!" Wyatt explained, absolutely convinced that he was doing only what was best for his brother. As he forced him into bed.

"For how long?" Chris said, so bewilder and panicked that he almost didn't fight as his brother tucked him into bed caringly.

"It doesn't matter Chris, you don't need them right now, they do more harm than good... you shouldn't be orbing around." Wyatt said once again in the same tone parents use to explain their sick children why they can't go play in the cold rain.

"For how long?" Chris insisted.

"Till I say so, Christopher! Now... go to sleep... I'll be back in a few hours" He said flaming away.

"Wyatt... WAITT... WYYY" Chris tried, but it was no use.

&&&&&&&&&

Coffee shop- A few blocks away from the manor.

Wyatt and Chris erupted from the bathroom and sat beside Cole without further dues.

"What are you two doing here? Your parents are going to kill me twice if they knew you came following meཀ" Cole said mostly confused, not knowing how to react "What do you want?"

"We believe you." Wyatt stated sort of how an autistic person would state something.

"You? Of all people? I am accusing your brother of all this and you believe me?" Cole asked C.J shocked.

"Dude…do you have a problem with us believing you? I mean, shouldn't you be glad?" C.J asked shocked and didn't wait for an answer "And...Why did you come to a coffee shop?" he asked confused.

"Cuz I wanted coffee." Cole answered acidly.

"Why didn't you shimmer to the underworld?" C.J once again.

"There is no good coffee in the underworld." Cole smirked and took a sip of his coffee.

At that moment, Wyatt appeared with an extra large coffee for himself and a cappuccino for C.J.

"You should lower down on your caffeine dose, Wy, you look quite edgy as it is." Cole sounded pretty much like Chris or C.J when they are trying to use their smart asses remarks, but it still obvious they are talking out of concern.

"I have problems falling asleep… but I think you know that." Wyatt wasn't his nicest self, Cole decided it was better to drop it.

"So… why are you here? You came here just to tell me you believe me?" Cole said softly, sipping his coffee.

"No… I believe you, and I want you to tell me all you know… and I want you to help usཀ" Wyatt said firmly.

"I told you everything I know, how do you want me to help you and what do I get in return?" Cole asked serious.

"You didn't tell us all you know about him, because you feared their reaction. I want to know all about it." Wyatt said in an obsessive tone.

"Wy…can I call you Wy? You almost broke down when you heard about it, and you don't look very well right now…you should just drop it and let your family take care of this." Cole said in a paternal tone.

"Don't patronize meཀ" Wyatt said angry.

"I am NOT… I am concerned… you probably won't believe me, but I am…I just don't want to see you get hurt. C.J… tell your brother…"

C.J felt move, he felt inclined to believe him, he really seemed concerned for Wyatt's frail state.

"I already tried." He shrugged sadly.

"I'll tell your brother all I know… I promise, if you just go home and relax…ok?" Cole asked Wyatt in a soothing tone.

"NOOOOཀཀ I want to know… tell meཀཀ" Wyatt snapped.

Cole looked at C.J, who shrugged, seriously appreciating his concern for Wyatt.

"He is not going to calm down until he knows." C.J said sadly resigned.

"Ok…I'll tell you, and I'll help you beat him, but I want something in return." Cole said seriously.

"What?" Wyatt asked.

"I want a picture of my daughter !"

"A picture of your WHAT?" C.J's eyes popped out of their sockets.

&&&&&&&

A/N: Once again, I can not answer every review personally... soon hopefully. Still THANKS to everybody! A million times, thanks!


	14. Cole's confesion

**CHAPTER XIV: Coles confesion**

Coffee shop- A few blocks away from the manor.

AokY Ill tell you, and Ill help you beat him, but I want something in return. Cole said seriously.

AWhat? Wyatt asked.

AI want a picture of my daughter!

AA picture of your WHAT? C.Js eyes popped out of their sockets.

Maybe he had never met Cole before, and his mom never talked nicely about him, but Phoebe had always loved him. It had always been obvious, even if she tried to hide it, and even if she had a daughter with someone else, it felt like a betrayal that he had one with another woman.

AIts not like you think. Cole said a little amused.

AThen enlighten us. Wyatt said anything but amused.

AI am Prues fatherY I want a picture of your cousin.

AAre you delirious? You were dead for so long that it affected your brain? You are not Prues fatherY we knew Prues father and he is dead! C.J talked to him as if he was crazy.

AA few years back, eleven to be exact, I did someone a favor, or actually a service, for which I asked what I wanted the most. I got two months on earth, in San Francisco, in a random body. Not that I killed someoneY he was already dead, I just got a body. But I was able to touch, to speakY to tell your Aunt how much I loved her.

The first thing I did was run to your aunt, enter into Phoebes life as an unknown person. I only had two monthsY I couldnt risk all the suspicions that telling her the truth could arise. Those two months had to be perfect, and they wereYyou probably even rememberY you were little, but we were good friend, right kiddos? Cole smiled.

Wyatt and C.J had adored Prues father in the brief lapse of time he was in their lives. C.J just looked down, and Wyatt involuntarily yawned.

AI am just the same man now, I promise. I remember how you both used to jump into my lap, and play wrestle with meY He said with a sad smile full of memories. ADo you remember I took you to a ball game once? In the SBC parkY the San Francisco Giants versusYsomeoneY I cant remember.

AThe New York Yankees. Wyatt couldnt help smiling, he remembered the game pretty well.

He had wanted to go to that game since it what seemed like forever at age seven, and his dad had told him he couldnt because exactly that same day was the assignation of new whitelighters and new charges, and that was the one day in the day he really had to be there, since, when he asked to be demoted as a whitelighter and to dedicate himself exclusively to the charmed ones, the elders had agreed to that only if he also took some bureaucratic jobs, among them, the whole process of selection of new whitelighters and assignations of charges.

Wyatt (and consequently his little brother, just to follow his lead) had complaint and whimper (that usually did the trick with their father), but there was no use. His dad just couldnt; Piper offered to take them but Wyatt whined Ait was no fun going with a girl who know nothing about baseball; Jake, not only didnt like baseball but even if his presence in the whole whitelighters event wasnt indispensable as Leo, he knew it was probably better to go, to avoid any possible problems.

So Wyatt's, and little C.J's (Chris at that point) tantrums were pointless, or so they thought. Since the day before the game, he had come, and asked Piper if he could take the kids to the ball game with Phoebe.

Now it was the first time they realized he actually knew he had two months with Phoebe and he had spent a whole afternoon with them, ok Phoebe had been there, but he had spent the whole afternoon making sure the two kids had a great time.

AThey made a homerun. Wyatt smiled, remembering.

ATwo homeruns, remember? Cole said with a smile. AYou wanted that ball so badly! Do you know your little brother there orbed it to himself, to give it to you, but Phoebe didnt let him because she said Piper and Leo would kill us all if they knew he used magic to get it. Phoebe made sure you didnt see the fit C.J threw when she forced him to return the ballY god, the little kid was stubborn, he had a hell tantrum cuz he wanted to give you that ball. Do you remember C.J? Cole smiled at him. Wyatt also smiled.

AIts not going to work! C.J said angrily.

AWhat is not going to work, kiddo? Cole asked genuinely.

AYour tactics to have us on your side. C.J said stubbornly.

AYou and Chris are always so cautiousY most of you areY its not easy being a HalliwellY I know that! Cole answered him with a sad smile, gently squeezing C.Js hand that was resting on the table. AAnyways you remember what happened in those two months… Then just some minutes after my two months were over, I made the body I inhabited die in a car accident, again, not that I killed someone or I wanted Phoebe to suffer, the body would have disappeared anyways when my spirit left it, but I didnt want Phoebe to think I had left her, I rather have her know that I loved her till my last breathY and even after that. And I doY I still love her. Cole said with a sad smile.

AAnd how did you leave Phoebe and Prue alone like that? Wyatt said a little angry. He remembered better than C.J the pain his death had cause.

AI didnt have a choiceY I didnt know she was pregnantY I was so happy when I found! If there is just one thing you are going to believe of all I am saying, please believe that my daughter is most precious thing in lifeY even more precious than PhoebeY and thats a lot to say!

AThen why did you leave her alone? C.J asked harshly.

AI tried every possible way to come back, but I couldnt till nowY its not so easy to come back from the deadYyou know that! Cole said sadly. AYou have any idea how hard it was for me, to see them day by day, and being unable to touch them, to tell them how much I love them?

C.J looked at him suspicious and Cole just cupped his cheek.

AI watched you two grow, from little kids to the fine men you are right now! Ask me anything C.JY and youll see its trueY I love you as if you were my nephewYboth of you, and also the twinsY Ive been beside you all your life, even if you find it hard to believeY and I helped you more than once.

Wyatt wanted so hard to trust him, C.J was having a little more trouble in doing so than his brother.

AGive us something so we can believe in you! Wyatt pleaded him.

AWhat do want me to give you, Wy? I was vanished to the ghostly plane! OkY when the 5 of you were little kidsY sometimes you were able to see meYyou know kids have a special sort of six sense, and then people grow out of it; but I am pretty sure the 5 of you could see me. My little girl saw me longer than the rest, to my great pleasure, I guess her empathy and the fact that I am her father, helped.

You Wyatt used to play with me, and wanted me to sit and use your toys. You seemed to be the more aware that you were the only one that could see me until Chris came along. You would come to me when you were scared, and when you were old enough, whenever there was a threat and I was there and you could see me, you would force me to go beside Chris and cover both of us with your force field. You were very little, but maybe you remember.

C.J, excluding Prue, you were the one that saw me for longer, your senses were always extremely alert when it came to magic. I knowY I remembered something you probably remember, C.J Cole smiled. AWhen you were almost four, for a period of time, you were scared of the dark.

Still, you didnt want to tell your parents or Wyatt, because you thought they were going to think you were weak. You used to sing yourself to sleep, very, very quietly, so Wyatt couldnt hear you. You clenched to the teddy bear Wyatt had given you, as if there was no tomorrow, little tears in your face. I watched you do it a couple of nights, and my heart couldnt resist it. I kneeled beside you, and started singing to you, cuddling you pointlessly, since I was unsubstantial; but none the less, you seemed to calm downY you looked at me. I told you not to worry, that I was going to protect you, just to go to sleep. And you did, while I sang to you, you felt asleep.

After that, every night, for months, you would sing the song I had sung to you, that wasnt the same one that you were singing at first, and you sang so I would comeY Cole said sweetly.

AAnd you cameY every nightY till I wasnt scared anymoreY every night, you were there for me, making sure I was ok. C.J said touched.

AYou do remember! Cole said happily.

AThat was YOU? C.J asked shocked.

AHow would I know if not? Who else knows about that? Cole asked him.

C.J was still a little suspicious, but his barriers were going down. Wyatt had a bitter-sweet smile in his lips.

AAnd I also was Teddy. Cole said.

ATeddy? C.J asked.

ARemember Prues imaginary friend, the one the twins also claimed that they could see him? Cole smiled.

AYou were Teddy? Wyatt asked shocked.

AYeap! Cole said and C.Js face did a panic grimace.

AWhats wrong C.J? Cole asked him worried, Wyatt looked at his brother.

ADad is going to kill us! He said in panic, holding his brothers arm ready to orb away.

AWhat about meY do you still want to know all about him, Wy? Cole asked him.

AYeah come to the manor with usY Wyatt said.

Cole looked at him in fear.

AWell calm the furies! C.J told him with a smile.

Cole sighed happy as he watched them orb away. The kids were on his side, and that meant the world for him. He hadnt lie when he told them he loved them as if they were his nephews.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Manor- Wyatts room

AConcentrate, Leo! He ordered himself taking deep breaths until he managed to steady his breathing and pulse enough to be able to focus and sense his blond boy.

His panic turned into anger when he sensed Wyatt beside C.J in a coffee shop near by.

His managed to stand up, and when he spoke, his voice was harsh; harsher than he ever remembered using on his boys.

AC.J, bring your brother here NOW! Unless you want me to tell your mother you are not where you are supposed to be Leo said sternly.

Seconds later the two boys orbed beside him.

ADadY Wyatt shrugged scared, smiling at him weakly.

ADont dad me! What where you two doing? You told us you were going to sleep, Wyatt! Leo said angry out of worry.

AAnd I willY soon. Its just that I had to look into something. Wyatt excused himself.

Leo looked at him angrily and then at C.J.

AAnd YOU! I cant believe you did this to us, C.J! I am so disappointed! You are supposed to take care of your brother, not help him hurt himself! Leo said sternly, C.J shrugged, feeling horrible.

AIts not his fault, dad. I talked him into it! He really didnt want to help me! Wyatt protected his brother.

AIt doesnt matter! You both behaved horribly! I am so disappointed on you twoY you wouldnt even believe how disappointed! Leo shook his head reprehensively.

APlease dont tell mom, dad. C.J begged.

AThats all you care about? Not getting your mom mad? You dont care if you jeopardize your lives, noY Or that family might worry sick about youY nahh you just care that your mom might find out! Leo yelled harshly.

Both boys started saying something, but Leo hushed them.

AYou lied to usY both of you! And noY I wont tell your mother, Ill think about your punishment myself, and once you are done with it, youll realize is worse to get me mad than getting your mom; but she has enough worries right now, to have her worry about two irresponsible brats that dont care about anybody but themselves. Leo was being harsh and mean; he was on the verge of panicking, he just couldnt believe C.J had let Wyatt leave the house unnoticed in his state and without powers to defend himself, when he could be in danger!

The teenagers felt like killing themselves, the guilt trip was working.

AWe are sorry, dad, we didnt mean to worry you! C.J said meekly.

AWellYyou thought too late about that, didnt you? Leo answered harshly. Anow'll you go to the attic cuz your mom needs your help. Ill think about your punishment later!

The two boys looked at their father apologetically and shuffled their feet all the way to the attic. Leo, meanwhile staid in the bedroom a while longer, trying to calm himself down.

&&&&

Right outside Wyatts bedroom they found a familiar figure.

ATough lecture? Cole asked them sympathetically. AHell get over itY he is just worried something might happen to one of you.

They both shrugged and continued their exit to the attic, Cole followed them.

AHey, Wy! Piper said lovingly, walking to her son and caressing his hair, she didnt even noticed Cole as he entered the attic and went to take a seat besides the twins and Prue, nobody did. Except Eric, that immediately covered his face and did his best to hide from the man that could give away his cover; Still he seemed too wrapped up in the three little kids to notice anything else around him.

A How did you sleep? Piper asked him motherly, and oblivious.

Wyatt shrugged guilty, Piper looked at Leos angry face as he walked in, and Wyatts and C.Js strange behavior and asked. AWhat happened?

ANothing, dont worry about it! Leo said softly, but it was obvious he was angry at his kids. Piper gave him a quizzical look. ADont worry, Ive got it cover! Leo smiled at her.

Wyatt gave D.J a hello hug and wrapped Emma in his arms, searching for comfort.

After introducing him to Eric, Piper proceed to explain her plan.

AWy, I need you to go back to sleep and focus on having your nightmare again. Piper said as soothingly as she could.

AWHAT? Wyatt screamed in panic ANo! I dont want to. He said backing away from his mother.

A/N: Once again… I don't really have the time to thank each one personally… I wish I do… but If I do this won't get post for another week at least. I am sorry… and thanks for all your MARVELOUS reviews! Thanks thanks thanks


	15. Knowing your love ones And holding it a

**CHAPTER XV: Knowing your love ones (And holding it against them)**

Manor-Attic

AWy, I need you to go back to sleep and focus on having your nightmare again. Piper said as soothingly as she could.

AWHAT? Wyatt screamed in panic ANo! I dont want to. He said backing away from his mother.

AI know, hon. She said sympathetically. ABut you have to.

ANOOO I dont want to see it again. Why? I already told you everything about it! Any question you might have, I can answer itY I dont need to see it again. He said scared.

AI knowY but I need you to keep on dreaming, take this. Piper told him offering him a vial. AIt will stop you from waking up, so we can see what happened to Chris after that!

AMomY please. He begged with glassy eyes. AI dont want to see how I hurt my brother!

AIts not you, sweetie! Emma said lovingly.

AShe is right, he is not you! Piper reaffirmed.

AYES, he is! Wyatt said devastated.

ASweetie, well be all here, beside you, taking care of you! Phoebe said affectionately, caressing his face.

The three girls ran to him wrapping his legs with their arms, affectionately. Wyatt picked Prue up, adoringly.

AThe three of us will lay beside you and take a nap with you too, would you like that, Wy? Prue said sweetly.

The charmed ones nodded, knowing how much Wy loved the three kids. Wyatt buried his face in his little cousins shoulder.

ASome other day, baby! Please mom, you dont know how it feels to see it all! he pleaded.

Leo, who was already mad at Wyatt and worried sick about the whole situation, snapped badly.

ASo you actually are that selfish, arent you Wyatt? You only think about yourself and about nobody else but you? Sometimes I wonder what sort of son I raised! You are whining about how you feel? Can you imagine how Chris is feeling? Trapped, hurt, and you just dont care about that? You are willing to let him die? No wonder you end up turning into a monster, I wonder if the monster is not already in there! As soon as Leo said those words, he regretted them. He had let his insane worry, concern, frustration and anger speak for himself, and he snapped, with the one thing he knew freaked and hurt Wyatt the most. He knew that would make Wyatt react, but at what cost?

Leo ran to his son. AOh god, Wy. I am sorry, I am sorry, I am sorryY He kept on repeating, hugging him close to himself and caressing his hair; but Wyatt couldnt hear him anymore. He had put Prue down as soon as his father started his monologue, and now was rigid like a rock, almost as if he was in trance.

Everybody was in silence, the only thing that could be heard were Leos words, begging for forgiveness.

ADad, his face is getting all red! C.J screamed scared.

Leo looked at his first born, Wyatts breathing, that had been a little uneven since the last time C.J woke him up from his nightmare, was now completely erratic, he was hyperventilating.

AWyatt, honey, calm down! Piper said as calm as she could, getting him away from his father.

Leos eyes started filling up with tears. How could he had been so cruel? He knew how much Wyatt feared turning evil, and he also knew his son was really on the edge of a nervous break down lately, he didnt need anyone telling him his worst nightmare had come true, least of all, his father, his role model, the person that was always supposed to be there for him, to comfort him.

Piper, held her sons hand and tried to take him to a chair; still Wyatt didnt move, at least not voluntarily. He seemed to be stuck to the floor, with his eyes lost somewhere, while his body shook with spasms and his body seemed to be about to loose balance. Still his expression showed he probably was unaware that he was having trouble breathing, or the reactions of his body to the excess of carbon dioxide.

AWy, sweetheart, calm down please. Piper tried again, trying not to cry, not to scare the boy if he was in fact conscious of anything that was going on around him.

AWyatt, baby! Emma tried, but he didnt seem to register her either.

AWyatt! BRO! Look at me! C.J shouted at him, standing in front of him. Wyatts eyes seem to react for a second, moving towards the boy, before turning back into stone.

On the corner, the little girls started crying insane in Coles arms. Eric, still hiding from the aforementioned demon, had trouble hiding his satisfaction grin, this was the legendary double blessed? This pitiful excuse of a man? D.J didnt know how to help his friend, and that made him feel horrible.

The three charmed ones were doing all they could think of to calm the boy down. Wyatt spasms increased, his body was swinging, they were all scared he might faint in any second. His face was covered with sweat, but he seemed unaware of all this.

Finally Jake got an idea, he felt bad tricking Wyatt, but it was better than having him hyperventilating till he passed out. He rubbed his ear and glamoured into Chris.

AWyatt, bro. he said in Chris soft voice walking to the double blessed. He put his hand on his shoulder and stepped into his vision field AEverything is ok, I need you to calm down for me, ok? I am fineY He said soothingly.

Wyatt stayed immobile (or as immobile as his spasms and lack of balance allowed him to), but his eyes went into Jakes (glamoured as Chris) direction.

AThats right, bro, calm down, nothing is going to happen. You are good, you are really good, and Ill never let you turn into that monster. Jake said calmly and soothingly, holding him steady so he wouldnt fall.

AI already have. Wyatt mumbled, though he sounded like an automaton, it was some sort of progress.

ANoY thats not youY well find him, and solve it allYok? Do you trust me Wyatt?

Wyatt looked at him, focused on him. AI am scared, Chris. He admitted, defeated.

And Jake hugged him dearly, Wyatt finally hugged him back. AOk, breathe with meY follow my leadYinYoutYinY

AI dont want to hurt you. Wyatt said devastated, his breathing more and more erratic.

ABreathe, WyattY just breathe, ok?

AI dont want to be evil! He continued.

ADamn it, Wyatt! Jake said desperate shaking him, Wyatt looked at him scared and startled. ANOW YOU WILL FOLLOW MY LEADY OK? BREATHEY NOWY He yelled at him AInY outY inY Wyatt looked at him, and followed the instructions. ANowYlets go with your mom. He said gently leading him to Chris bed where Piper was seated.

AYour mom? Wyatt asked confused, Jake, looking as Chris, ignored him and leaded him to his mom, who was waiting for him with her arms wide open.

Piper embraced him and kissed his temples; he rested his head on her shoulders and she lovingly helped him into bed.

AI dont want to sleep, mom. Wyatt begged.

AShhY everything is going to be ok, dont sleepY just lay down and relax, concentrate on your breathing, ok? Piper said softly.

Wyatts eyes wondered around the room and saw his dad was still crying, far from him, as if he was scared of getting closer.

ADad. He said, looking at him.

Leo was there in an instant. AI am here son, I am so sorryY I was worried; I am so worried about whats going on with you, and with Chris and everythingY I justY I have no excuse.

AI am not a monster, dad? He begged him to reassure him, hyperventilating again.

ANoY calm down, Wy pleaseY calm down, you are not a monster, you are a great brother, ok? He said holding his hand. Wyatt nodded, his breathing still unstable. ANowY just restY calm downY

Wyatt focused on breathing as he was being asked, his eyes wide open, fighting against exhaustion, he was really having a hard time relaxing and stabilizing his respiration.

Nobody saw C.J convincing Emma, or knew what he was convincing her about. Suddenly Emma sighed and took the little vial C.J was offering her. They both walked together to where Wyatt was lying. Emma took her shoes off and crawled inside the blankets near her boyfriend. C.J kept his parents from preventing it.

AHey, sweetie. She said lovingly, pecking his cheek.

He looked at her and smiled blissfully, wrapping her in his arms searching for tranquility.

AWhat are you doing here? He asked kissing her neck.

AYou told me a few hours ago that you would sleep better if I was here beside you, right? She turned around so her face could be right in front of his, as C.J leaded his VERY reluctant parents outside of Chris bedroom area and close the curtain that served as a division from the rest of the attic.

ATrust me. C.J mouthed to them.

The other two did, but werent happy about it.

AI dont want to sleep. Wyatt said, holding her close.

She just kissed him passionately, lovingly. AWhat about doing this?

He smiled happily and kissed her again, for a long time. Wyatt was facing the ceiling. She elbowed the bed, lifting herself a little and started sweetly caressing his face. Seeing how actually part of C.Js plan had work, forcing him to think about something else, helped him to forget about his hyperventilation, his breathing was now pretty stable, and he actually was smiling; while his girlfriend caressed and pecked every inch of his face.

ADo you know how much I love you, Wy? She whispered in his ear.

ATell me over and over againY I will never get bored of hearing that. He smiled happily.

AI love you more than anything, sweetieYremember that, ok? She sweetly pecked his lips, he wrapped her in his arms and forced her to turn her peck into a long, deep kiss.

AJust so I dont forget. Wy excused himself with a mischievous smile.

AWyY she whispered, kissing his neck.

AWhat? He let go a pleasure sigh and caressed her back.

ADid your father ever told you why they think I lost my powers? She whispered casually, but could feel how he started getting hysterical again. She kissed him and caressed him, trying to calm him down. ACalm down, my dear.

Emma felt her ribs crack with the pressure her boyfriend was inflicting in them.

AWhy? He asked.

AThe rumor in the underworld is that the new source came from the future; that he came with his wife and has her in some untraceable chamber in the underworld. For what they say he also has a man, a young man, in there; they say he is sickY that he hurt him himselfY but he wont let him die. They say these two people are the two only real weaknesses of the new source. She said as softly and calmly as she could caressing him soothingly.

ASoYI brought you from the future and have you and Chris trapped somewhere? He said sadly.

AAnd you married me. She said playfully, pecking his lips, trying to keep a light mood, for his sake.

AYeahYit figures thats the only thing you would care about. He said kissing her amused, holding her close to her.

ASo nowY She said seriously, looking at him.

Wyatt just looked at her scared.

AYou wont be able to sleep peacefully again until we solve this, or at least until you see everything you are meant to see, Wy, you know that, right?

Wyatt nodded sadly. AButY

AThat wasnt Chris, honeyY I am sorryYnowYOpen your mouth, Wy! She pleaded, placing her arm underneath his neck.

Wyatt swallowed in fear, sadly, but did what she asked him to. She uncorked the vial with her mouth and helped the content through his throat.

AIll be right hereY well all beY you dont have to be afraid. I love you so much, sweetie! She mumbled in his ear comforting words until he finally felt asleep.

ADoneY She said sadly, opening the curtain and walking to where everybody was waiting.

&&&&&&&&&&

Manor-Attic.

Agregar Eric thoughts about Cole

Meanwhile, while they were all busy with WyattY

Cole entered the attic and gasped, he fought against the tears in his eyes, his little girl was sitting there on the couch, beside her cousins. Cole felt his heart pumping like never before. It was his dream come true, and he wasnt going to waste it.

He sat beside his girl. AHello, I am Cole. He said sweetly to the three girls.

AI am Penny, and this is my sister Patty and my cousin Prue. Penny introduce them affably.

ANice meeting you! Cole smiled, you cant even imagine how nice, he thought to himself.

AWhat are you doing here? Penny asked him.

AI came to help your family

AAre you a friend of them? Penny continued, the other two were focusing in the discussion in front of them.

AI used to beY a long time ago. I was a very good friend of Prues mom. He said sadly.

Prue looked at him and smiled, he couldnt help caressing her dark hair lovingly.

AAnd you are just as beautiful as her. He mumbled sweetly and adoringly.

She kept on smiling at him sweetly, the two other girls smiled too. Prue was always the shyest of them all, so if she liked him, the other two would automatically vouch her in that.

Wyatt started screaming hysterically, and Prue looked at him scared, startled by her favorite cousins screams.

Cole picked her up and placed her on his lap, wrapping her in his arms. AIts okY he is going to be ok, I wont let anything happen to him, sweetheart. He cooed at her and she snuggled in his chest looking for comfort. The other two got closer to him, resting on his sides. He wrapped them all in his arms, comforting them.

After a while Patty ran to Wyatt and the other two followed, wrapping his legs affectionately, the three kids did all they could to cheer up his cousin. And Cole could help sniffing.

He had watched those kids grow up, maybe they couldnt see them, but he did; and he loved them, as if they were his family. All of them, despite everything, and despite the problems he might have with Piper and Paige or even Leo, he adored not only his little girl, but all the kids in his family, as if they were his nephews.

Prue and the girls ran back to him. Prue climbed back to his lap, and snuggled against his chest.

AWhy are you crying? Penny asked him sweetly, resting her cheek against his lap. Patty stretched to caressed his hair comfortingly.

Cole just caressed her hair. ADont worryY its okYI guessed I have been wishing I had three sweet little angels around me for a long time. He said sweetly.

The three girls smiled and accepted his compliment in a way no grown up would have done.

&&&&&&&&&

Underworld- Wyatts Lair, Chris Chambers.

Emma entered Chris room meekly; her steps were slow and uncertain, her hands behind her back.

AIs everything ok, Emma? Chris asked concerned.

She didnt answer, she just walked to him and offered him what she had been carrying, hidden behind her back.

AYeahY I found one of Wyatts flaws, sort ofY something that he was obviously going to overlook. She said sadly.

AWHAT? Chris bursted excited and eagerly. AWhat he didnt think about?

AWyatt doesnt know a thing about female products and he loves me too much not to give me everything I want. She gulped sadly, her voice was practically a whispered mumbled, her face, looking down.

AWhat do you mean?

AWhen Wyatt conjured my room, he conjured everything I might needed, everything that I have in our houseY he also conjured the case where I have my make up. She whispered.

Chris took what she was giving him, a piece of white cloth; a black and a red eye liner.

AYou should be able to use them to write a spell. She said sadly.

AThanks! Chris smiled at her happy and grateful.

APlease tell me I am doing the right thing here! Her voice was hoarse and uncertain, about to break down.

AYou know it isYeverything is going to be okY we are going to save him. He said reassuringly.

AAnd you? The poison? She said scared.

Chris smiled, glad to see she cared. AYou have four antidote vials that should buy us enough time to find a solution to that too. He tried to restore her confidence.

She nodded, obviously still frighten.

Wanna help me? He said as cheery as he could.

Emma sat down on the bed. AAny ideas?

AIt has to be vagueY Wyatt had probably thought of all the most obvious ways to get out of here; so we cant take chancesY we have to make something broad enough to contemplate all the options.

AWhat do you mean? She asked.

ALike the spell should say something like ATo let us out of here. Without specifying howY so the spell itself would "try" all the possible options, until it finds a way to let us get out. he explained.

AAnd then we will have to start figuring all the options, so we can find out what the spell actually did? Emma said.

ABasically. Chris nodded, thinking.

AIt might take us a long timeY She sighed.

AYeahY but better that than trying something and failing.

&&&&&&&&&

Manor-Attic.

ATeddy Prue whispered in Cole´s chest AAre Wyatt and Chris going to be alright?

AHow did you call me? Cole asked shocked.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THE MARVELOUS REVIEWS AND I AM SORRY IT IS TAKING ME SOOO LONG TO UPDATE, MY LIFE IS PRETTY HECTIC RIGHT NOW, BUT THE GOOD NEWS IS THAT IS MOSTLY GOOD THINGS THAT KEEP ME BUSY!


	16. I remember when

**CHAPTER XVI: Discoveries.**

Manor-Attic.

"Teddy" Prue whispered in Cole's chest "Are Wyatt and Chris going to be alright?"

"How did you call me?" Cole asked shocked.

"Teddy... I always called you Teddy... you never us your name was Cole and I always called you Teddy." She mumbled in his chest. "It's nice to be able to touch you, Teddy."

"Yeah... now I remember you...you used to come and play with us when we were little…" Penny squealed excited.

"Shhh... lets keep that as our little secret for a little while, ok ?" Cole whispered.

The girls nodded. "Why did you stop visiting us, Teddy?" Patty whispered sadly.

"Now you have to call me Cole, ok? I never stopped visiting you... I am always here…"

Penny shook her head "Nah-ah...we never saw you anymore"

"Because we grew up, only special little kids and mediums can see ghosts, right Te-Cole?" Prue said sadly.

"You are right my little girl." Cole kissed her forehead.

"That's what you told me when I started to stop seeing you all the time, long after they stopped seeing you. You told me that soon, I will stop seeing you for good, because I was growing up, and only special little kids could see you, and I was extra special, that's why I saw you for longer, but after I stopped seeing you... I could still felt you... did you know that?" Prue asked him, Cole repressed a tear and shook his head. "You were always beside me... why?" Prue asked.

"Because I wanted to make sure that you were ok, because I love you very much." Cole whispered at her.

Prue smiled with the simplicity of a child "It was nice to feel you near, I always felt taken care of... but how come you never told me you were a ghost?"

"How did you figure that out?" Cole asked kissing her forehead again, having Prue talking to him like that in his lap, and the too adorable twins beside him felt like heaven. He wished that moment would never end.

Prue shrugged "I just did."

"Those are the things that come naturally to you if you live in this house." Patty smiled proud of her lineage.

"I don't know... I guessed I figured it was for the best if you forgot all about me." Cole said sadly.

"You are honest with us, even if we are little kids. Most people are not...I like it when people tell me the truth." Patty smiled at him, the other two nodded in agreement.

"Could Chris, C.J and Wyatt see you when they were little?" Penny asked.

"Well... Chris was never little in this life time... but C.J and Wyatt could."

"And my mommy and the Aunts? And Dad?" Penny kept on asking.

"Well...I was alive when your moms were little, and your Dad was little long before that." Cole explained them.

"Have you ever met my dad, being dead like him?" Prue asked sadly.

"I know your dad very well, sweetheart" Cole answered her. So much better than you think, he thought.

"Does he ever think of me?" Prue asked even sadder.

"All the time, sweetheart, a second doesn´t go by without him wishing he could be beside you telling you how much he loves you." Cole held her even closer and kissed her forehead.

Prue smiled. "And why he never comes and see me?" She pouted.

"Aww... sweetie, your dad looks after you ALL the time, I promise you."

Prue smiled and circled Cole's body with her arms. "Will you tell him that I love him, next time you see him?"

"I will... I promise." Cole said beaming and holding her as close as he could.

"Is it boring being dead?" Penny asked.

Cole chuckled "Sometimes...it´s sad..."

"How come?" The little girl kept on asking.

Neither Cole, nor the girls realized that Phoebe had actually been staring at them with an "Awww how cute" gaze for a long period of time. Her heart softened by his tone, words and obvious affection for the little girls, specially little Prue.

"Girls... why don´t you go play with Jake and D.J?" Phoebe asked them.

The four people in the couch look to the front, startled, and at Phoebe´s gesture for the kids to leave they answer with a silent plead, still eventually the kids obey.

"Prue, honey..." She stopped her "If they ask for me, tell them I went to get something I forgot at home, ok?"

Prue nodded and Phoebe kissed her, sending her to her uncle and D.J.

"Saved by the bell?" Phoebe smiled at Cole, sitting beside him.

"Uh?" Cole asked as if she had just woke him up from a day dream.

"The kids... were they bothering you?" Phoebe asked sweetly.

"No... on the contrary...I didn´t want them to leave...I love having them around me." Cole said contemplative.

Phoebe smiled sweetly. "I thought you might wanted to spend some time with me...I think we have a lot of things to talk about, don´t you?"

Cole smiled at her, looking straight into her eyes, but then thought about it. "Don´t you think we should be focusing on Chris and Wyatt right now?" He asked.

She was sort of happy to see and read the true concern for her nephews in his eyes.

"Wy will be asleep for a while and we won´t do anything till he wakes up and we can put all the pieces of the puzzle together and see what´s going on; and after all, you are a piece of the puzzle, we can call it research." Phoebe smiled at him, involuntarily playfully and seductively.

Cole placed his face an inch away from hers. "You can call it however you want, sweetheart, but keep on smiling and looking at me like that and the only thing I´ll be researching will be your mouth." He smiled.

"Take me home." She told him.

Eric watched relieved as the demon shimmered away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Underworld- Wyatt's lair, Chris chambers

" I got it!" Chris exclaimed as happily as his throbbing headache and his weak body allowed him to.

Emma applied another cold compress in his forehead, removing the sweat that was crowing his brow.

"Ok… now is time for you to rest!" Emma said firmly, forcing him into a horizontal position.

"I am ok…" he said weakly but couldn't fight against the force pushing him down. "I need to cast the spell, so we can get out.."

"NO!" She said, taking the spell out of his hand, he clench to it as strongly as he could, but that wasn't very strong. "Wyatt we'll be back soon and will bring you the antidote… we'll wait for him, he'll give you the antidote and we'll cast the spell after he leaves!" She ordered him.

"But Emma…" He said weakly.

"You said it yourself… we can't take any chances… if you cast it now, not only Wyatt can flame in the middle of it, but you might be too weak for it to actually work! It's a spell against very powerful magic, Chris. I am not powerful enough to defeated…and you are not either in this state…"

Chris weakness let itself got convinced by those arguments as he let his feeble body be laid down and cover lovingly by his sister in law.

"Close your eyes, sweetie." He heard her saying from what it seem far, far away as he involuntarily faded away from the conscious world.


End file.
